For Which Love Prevails II
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: Part 2 of For Which Love Prevails. Set 3 months after last chap.
1. Barbie Girl

_I was tired so any errors...leave me lone! lol...No this is **NOT** a oneshot ...this is part two of **For Which Love Prevails **per Deslil's request!_

_ -NWJ_

Wilhelmina rolled over in her bed lazily, her hands stretching outward as she yawned. Connor, still in his sleep, leaned over and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her closer. She dipped lower in the bed and snuggled her head against his chest allowing herself to catch a few more seconds of sleep before having to succumb to the screeches of two rowdy toddler.

"Daddy!" Kai screamed from the nursery.

Wilhelmina snickered in her slumber. "Your daughter's calling."

Connor yawned. "Oh so today she's my daughter but yesterday when she figured out the difference between faux and real fur she was _your baby_."

"Last time I checked, I was _Mommy." _Wilhelmina replied sleepily, an obvious smirk on her face through her tone.

Connor sighed and flipped the covers off of him, shivering slightly. He pulled the covers up to Wilhelmina and kissed her softly. "I don't know how you can sleep in here...it's freezing"

"Oh _happy wife, happy life."_Wilhelmina mumbled as she turned in the bed.

5 minutes later Connor returned with both girls, one on each hip. Nia, being the spitting image of Wilhelmina, her hair natural curly and dark brown. Instantly she jumped out of Connor's arms and toddled towards Wilhelmina. Slowly she slid under the covers and cuddled up next to Wilhelmina, reaching her hand on her face to wake her up.

"Mommy.." Nia called out softly.

Wilhelmina whined fakely. "Mommy's tired."

"So is haf' 'da worl." Kai spoke up, the femilish Connor. Her eyes screamer DANGER BABY and went right along with her light brown, naturally straight hair that cupped her petite face. She clung to Connor's neck and held on tightly.

Wilhelmina pointed in Kai's direction. "You need to stop hanging out with Amanda."

"Food, FOOD, FOOD!" Nia chanted, pounding her tiny fists onto the pulsh comforter.

Wilhelmina pointed in Nia's direction. "And you need to stop hangin out with Betty."

Wilhelmina wiped at her eyes and shed the covers from atop of her.

Connor set Kai down on the bed and offered a moderately pregnant Wilhelmina a hand. "C'mon love."

Wilhelmina stood up slowly, her hand resting on her 5 month pregnant belly.

"Ready for the day?" Connor asked sweetly, still holding onto her other hand.

"As always." Wilhelmina replied, practically still asleep. She leaned in to kiss him and he responded by pulling her in, gently resting his lips on hers.

"Ewww swappin' spit." Kai screeched.

"It's love!" Nia retaliated.

Wilhelmina laughed and looked to Connor.

"They definitely need new buddies."

* * *

"Okay, Nia's asthma therapy is at 3, Your Doctors appointment was at 11 but you were late so it's been rescheduled to 2 tomorrow. The party planner for the girl's 2nd birthday wants to meet with you tomorrow as well at 4 o'clock, right after you pick up Kai from her Haute Cotoure playgroup at 3:30. Stellas called yesterday and is willing to give you a 2000 dollar gift card if you endorse their cashmere diapers tomorrow morning at 8 at their new location. You have a meeting with Cliare in 5 minutes-"

"About what?" Wilhelmina finally interjected as they walked through the tunnel.

Marc sighed. "Just smile and nod." Wilhelmina nodded. "Good...Just try the smiling part."

"Were's Connor?"

"Ad meeting with JJ La Coutre's people."

"Watch out!" Amanda yelled from the receptionist desk.

Instantly Wilhelmina moved to the side and watched as the twins zipped between them, speeding in their new Mercedes Barbie Car.

"Born Fwee!" Kai yelled as she turned a sharp corner in the hall.

"Mommy help!" Nia yelled desperately as she held onto the side of the car door.

"Girls don't go into the conference room!" Wilhelmina yelled, picking up speed in the girl's direction.

"Willie, what about your schedule!" Marc followed behind Wilhelmina as well.

* * *

"You see, by increasing your add buy, by about...7% you could increase your-" Connor turned around to see two Toddler Mercedes hurdling towards him, along with Wilhelmina and Marc following closely behind.

"KAI IVORY & NIA EBONY SLATER-OWENS-" Wilhelmina started scolding the two children.

"Are these your children?" JJ La Coutre asked seriously.

Connor gulped and nodded. "Yes Mam."

Her mouth suddenly curled into a smile. "They're adorable!" Ms. La Coutre squealed.

Wilhelmina stood shell-shocked, watching as each twin got out of the mini convertable and stood before JJ La Coutre.

Nia waived sweetly. "I'm Nia and this is Kai." She pointed in Kai's direction.

"And you are?" Kai asked her attitude quickly resembling Wilhelmina's

"Kai!" Wilhelmina called out from behind them.

Nia extended her hand."Mice to meet you."

The designer laughed. "Don't you mean _NICE to meet you?_"

"That's what she said." Kai retaliated before Nia even had a chance to respond.

Wilhelmina cautiously approached the trio and started to usher the girls out.

"Wilhelmina?" She called out.

Wilhelmina turned around and smiled weakly. "Yes?"

"Are these your children as well?" Wilhelmina nodded. "I just wanted to tell you...They are too cute!...You have me sold, I'll even double it to 14%"

"Your late." Claire stated as Wilhelmina entered her office.

"And your old." Wilhelmina replied, taking a seat across from Claire.

"I want to talk to you about the girls."

Wilhelmina shifted. "What about them?"

"Mode is a place of business, not a play group. They're distracting you from your work and detaining other employees from working as well. They take away from the hard-core aspect of Mode."

"Are these the same girls who spiked magazine sells in the last 2 years over 60%...The same girls that call you GamaMeade even though you have absolutely no relation to them and your son tried to put their father in jail. The same girls who just got JJ LaCoutre, the toughest advertiser than Atlantic Attire to increase add buy, by 14%?"

"Wilhelmina, they're a distraction, ripping through the halls like hoodlums-"

Wilhelmina stood up, hovering over Claire. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, my children are my business and will not be referred to as anything beyond Kai and Nia ever.. again. And you are one fine example to be setting ground for parenting advice. What? Should Nia become Nathan and Kai start sleeping with men all Willy Nilly with the new baby just being born sucking on a bottle of Henessey?"

Claire was silent and Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "I thought so."

Claire's eyes bored into Wilhelmina's back with anger. _Bitch._

"Love you too Claire, Darling." Wilhelmina bellowed from the hallway.

* * *

Wilhelmina sighed as she came through the door with a tired Nia on her hip, followed by a Connor carrying an energetic Kai.

"Nico!" Wilhelmina called out, setting her keys on the coffee table.

Nico ran out, her hair with blue streaks spotted in her roots and tips.

"What the hell?" Wilhelmina screeched.

"I rather like it." Connor spoke from the kitchen.

"Cookie Munster." Nia pointed and clapped excitedly.

Kai snorted lightly, trying to contain her laughter. "Ha..smurf."

Wilhelmina huffed and settled down on the couch. "After today?...no comment."

Connor handed the girls each a sippy cup to their sitting position on the floor. He took off his jacket and tossed it to the edge of the couch.

"How was your appointment?" Nico asked.

"Didn't make it." Wilhelmina answered simply, running a hand through her hair.

Connor slipped under her propped up feet and began to massage them. "Wilhelmina.."

"I'm sorry...It was a long day."

"And apparently a long month because you didn't _make it _ to your last appointment either."

"Next!...Nico how was your first day as a sophomore at NYU?" Wilhelmina asked changing the topic.

"Oh, My professor is sooooo fine, he-"

"Next!" Connor screeched desperately.

"Time for bed." Wilhelmina mumbled sleepily and swung her legs off Connor, pushing herself off the couch.

She swayed a bit, quickly catching herself on the armrest of the nearest chair.

"Willie?" Are you-" Connor asked with his arm now around her waist, balancing her.

"I'm fine...Just..stood up too quickly." Wilhelmina smiled reassuringly and Connor nodded clearly unconvinced.

"Uh...Nico why don't you put the girls to bed and I'll take care of your mom."

Nico nodded and Connor lifted Wilhelmina up, cradling her in his arms.

"Connor I'm fine." Wilhelmina slurred, falling asleep.

Connor ignored her, carrying his sleepy wife into the bedroom."Yeah, yeah...So is _'Haf da worl'"_


	2. In Words

Wilhelmina sighed as she stuffed her paperwork into her expensive Chanel duffel. _Gotta pick on the girls from my mother's house, Reschedule meeting with Malano Blehnik people, Asses financial deficit of the publishing industry, Get Claire off my ass, Get Nico a job, Take interview with Good Morning America tomorrow, Suzuki interview, Go-_

Wilhelmina's thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of Connor entering her office. "Willie."

She turned around slowly. "Hey." She whispered softly.

"You okay? Marc said that you were leaving early." Connor approached her cautiously and touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot to do." Wilhelmina replied simply.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Positive." Wilhelmina answered and pecked him on the lips.

"Good, because I was-" Connor started but quickly moved to catch a faltering Wilhelmina, that was waivering on her feet.

"I'm fine." Wilhelmina stated, batting him away.

"Fine? You damn near passed out!" Connor retorted back, his arms now wrapped tightly around her waist from behind.

"I'm just feeling alittle...off, that's it."

"Well, let me take you home."

"No, I have a town car waiting for me downstairs and you have to finish the budgets reports."

"They can wait, Willie."

"Connor." Wilhelmina turned around to face him. "I'm fine." She kissed him sweetly and headed towards the doors.

* * *

"Thanks again Victoria." Connor spoke quickly before closing his phone to usher them into the apartment.

"Botok Bawbie." Kai spoke up in reference to her grandmother.

"I wonder were mommy is at?" Connor asked as he hoisted a twin on each hip.

"Wit Guncle?" Nia asked.

"I don't think she's with Marc." Connor replied, setting them down on the couch.

"Bein' a bitch?" Kai, asked oblivious to the magnitude of what she had just said.

"Kai Ivory! Were did you learn such language?" Connor asked, nearly baffled but not surprised, considering who her mother was.

"Guncle, Mandy, Mommy...YOU." Kai pointed in his direction. "Am I in twouble?"

"YES!" Nia answered automatically. "You said bad word!"

"Nia.." Connor warned.

"I got in twouble by mommy when I said_ polywester_." Nia retorted, obviously not stepping down without her little say.

"Shoulda' said Egypin' Carbon." Kai said confidently

"Don't you mean _Egyptian Cotton_?" Connor asked while helping her out of her coat.

"You know I don like bein cowected." Kai sassed.

Connor shook his head. "Between you and your mother..

"Wa' bout me?" Nia asked

Connor took her last arm out of her jacket at set it beside her. "You." He picked her up and kissed her in the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle softly. "You give me no problems." Connor smiled widely at the sight of her grinning from ear-to-ear. Truth be told, Connor loved both of his girls whole hearted but he treated Nia like glass. His _Miracle baby_ was how he described her in private. Now don't get me wring, both of his children were equally important , but Nia...She had asthma, had baby acne, can't catch a cold without having to be taken to the doctor and enogh had happened to have Connor making sure that nothing would ever happen to her.

Connor sighed heavily and set both girls on their feet, taking them each by the hand. "Let's go find mommy."

Silently they entered the bedroom to find Wilhelmina still in her work clothes, sprawled on their bed in a deep sleep. He approached the bed cautiously, Kai in Nia hanging onto his hands tightly. He peeked at her body to see her clothes soaked in sweat and a black rim around her right eye.

"Nico!" Connor called out into the hallway.

Immediately Nico emerged from her room, headphones in each ear. "What?"

"Didn't you hear your mother come home?" Connor asked urgently.

"No." Nico shrugged, answering simply.

"And what if it was a burglar?"

"But it wasn't a burglar...it was mom."

Connor sighed ""Just take your sisters." he ordered, pushing the girls towards Nico.

Nico cleared her throat. "Uh Uh, Yes masa' and while I tend to the chilin' would you like me to fix ya some supper sir, cause I-I ain't got a life sir, I-I live to serve. "Nico quipped, turning on her heels.

Wilhelmina_'s DNA is definitely not recessive. _Connor turned and jogged back to the master bedroom. He shook Wilhelmina lightly, the night of her last episode coming back to mind. She hadn't broke into a sweat like this since the twins were 2 weeks old.

* * *

Flashback:

_Wilhelmina jolted forward, her hands trembling and her body soaked in sweat. Her eyes darted from left to right in search of someone...anything. The room was dark with only a peep of light from the street lamp that was able to seep in through the blinds. A dream maybe. She looks to her right to see the small child in the bassinet, sound asleep right beneath the embroidered name tag that read Kai Ivory._

_"NO!...NOOO!" She began screaming loudly, her sobs shaking the walls that were closing in on her._

_"Wilhelmina!" Connor stood from the rocking chair in the corner. He shook the blanket off of him and crawled onto the bed, settling next to her. He touched his back hand to her forehead and cheek._

_"Your burning up." He snatches the covers off of her to reveal the soaked bed. _

_She just stared ahead looking at the wall ahead. " Where am I?"_

_Connor reached for the end table and turned the light on."Your home...you have been for the last 3 days."_

_She turns her head to look at him and stares at him blankly. " Why don't I-"_

_He kneels at her knees with a hand resting on each one and looks up at her. "How about a cold shower first?"_

_"Bu-" She was incapable of even replying, cut off as soon as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek and she just went along with it, stiff not wanting to accept what was happening._

End of Flashback

* * *

It was just like yesterday, the memory fresh in mind. Connor shook her alittle harder, trying to get her to come to. "Willie."

Her eyes fluttered open, oblivious to her condition. "Wha-What happened."

Connor shook his head. "I don't know sweetie." Connor spoke softly, only calling her sweetie in the utmost of concern.

"All I remember was that I-I was on my way home and this guy just swatted me while I was taking a shortcut through an alley to avoid the paparazzi at the front of the building and he got me right in the face and ran, shouting _P.F.P.F."_

"How did you get home?"

"I was right at the house and thought that I was fine because I didn't think that he had hit me that hard but when I got home and went to go call you to tell you what had happened and I guess I just...I just passed out."

"Well let's get you in the shower, and see if you remember anything else. Then tomorrow I'm making you an appointment with your doctor."

* * *

After Wilhelmina had taken her shower and changed into her long purple silk robe and Connor had changed the sheets and made sure the girls were asleep they met in their bed. Wilhelmina laid on Connor's chest as he pressed a cool compress to her face.

"Do you want to press charges?" Connor asked.

"You can't press charges if you don't know who did it." Wilhelmina answered.

"But Wils-"

"Connor." Wilhelmina pleaded. "I don't feel like talking about it right now, can we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure darling." Connor responded and carefully removed the compress form her face. "Healing nicely there."

"And tomorrow it'll continue to heal, safely behind my Dior glasses."

Connor chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Really?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Of course?" Why would you ask me that?"

"No, I just, I've kinda been craving something and I didn't want to bother you-"

"Willie, No matter how kooky, big, minute, yucky thing you want, I'd be more than glad to get for you honey."

"Now?"

Connor blinked as if he wasn't expecting it. "Well uh-"

"Please." Wilhelmina whispered, taking on the voice of a small child.

"What is it?"

"You." Wilhelmina replied simply.

"Me?" Connor asked. "I was expecting like anchovy..ice cream or something like that."

"We haven't really...you know..you know!" Connor smiled. "And being pregnant with your son makes me horny...for some inane reason."

Connor doubled back. "My son?"

"Oh..shit." Wilhelmina mumbled.

"Willie, I though we were gonna find out together." Connor whined, clearly disappointed.

"Okay, darling it's not a big deal, I'll just act surprised at the next ultrasound,I'll be like... _Oh is that the umbilical cord?"_

Connor chuckled "Can we name him CJ?"

"Connor, we were just about to have sex and now you want to name a baby...what's become of us...I feel like_ The Cleavers_."

"Only your much sexier than Mrs. Cleaver." Connor said, trying to butter her up.

Wilhelmina scoffed. "MARC is sexier than Mrs. Cleaver."


	3. 400 BC

_Kinda short but but deal =D_

**_ -NWJ_**

"Connor Move!" Wilhelmina whined in protest as she pushed on his 6 pack.

"I'll move when you stop feeling up my abs!" Connor spat back sarcastically

"Connor, I have to go to work!" Wilhelmina pushed him backwards on the closet door which he stood, blocking the entrance.

"For the millionth time...Your not going to work today!"

Wilhelmina propped her hands on her hips, draped by her black Satin robe. "Says who?"

"CJ."

"For the last time, we are not naming our son Connor Jr.!" Wilhelmina yelled as she pushed further into her husband.

Connor stopped blocking and his face softened. "Why not?"

"Because it sounds like something Farmer Joe would name his youngest son!" Wilhelmina explained.

"Either way, I'm not letting you in this closet."

"I'm calling Marc!" Wilhelmina screeched as she walked back to the living room.

"He's already coming." Connor bellowed back as he followed Wilhelmina.

"Why?" Wilhelmina asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"To drop off Emporio and Georgio."

Wilhelmina nodded."Oh..I almost forgot about them."

"I think we need to talk Willie." Connor stated seriously, handing her a cup of tea and setting down next to her.

"Bout' what?" Willie quirked her neck and lifted the rim of her cup to her lips

Connor breathe deeply and got right to the point."We need to move."

Wilhelmina eyes widened and the tea spewed from her mouth. "I'm sorry, what?"

Connor grimaced and grabbed a tissue from the end table. "I was saying...We need a bigger house."

Willie shook her head and set down her cup. "This apartment has 4 bedrooms!..How many bedrooms do we need?"

"At least 6." Connor answered simply.

Wilhelmina squinted her eyes. "And the reason being..."

"Our bedroom, The twins will eventually want split rooms, Nico, The new baby and a guest bed, plus a backyard for Georgio and Emporio."

"They don't need a whole backyard."

"They're dogs Willie."

"Doggie!" Nia called out from the hallway.

"Wupid...It's prowounce dog!" Kai answered.

"You 'wan see 'tupid, look in da miwor!"Nia answered back coldly and continued towards their parents.

"Girls...what's wrong?" Connor asked from his position on the couch.

"Nia's in dewial 'bout hur wupidness!"

"Don't you mean _Stupidness?" _Connor asked.

Wilhelmina swatted Connor softly. "Don't encourage her!"

Kai walked around the couch and landed herself in Connor's lap. "Wha' did I say 'bout bein cowected?"

"Mommy." Nia called out as she crawled onto Wilhelmina's lap.

"How did you two get out of your cribs?" Wilhelmina inquired as she pulled Nia closer to her.

"It called gwoth." Kai answered.

"Gwoth?" Wilhelmina asked.

Connor put his hands up."Even I don't know that one."

"Gwoth!" Kai exclaimed, slamming her hand down repeatedly on the couch.

"She means _Growth_."Marc answered as he entered the apartment alongside Nico.

"Guncle!" Nia squealed in excitement.

"Gay!" Kai yelled sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore that! And...I don't have the pups today."

"Why?" The girls whined in unison.

"They're still at Doggie training camp a.k.a _Wilhelmina Slater's __Y__ou peed on my cashmere rug bitch_!"

Kai turned to Connor. "I told you Guncle taught me that word."

Connor shook his head and Nia squealed as the doorbell rang and Marc turned to answer it. Marc yelped when Claire came busting through the door, pushing him aside and letting herself into the house.

"I guess your manners were lost when you lost your sexual appeal in 400B.C!" Marc snarled.

"Oh, go get straight!" Claire replied.

"Claire why are you here?" Wilhelmina asked, clearly annoyed, seeing how she couldn't stand Claire.

Claire gulped and scanned the room."D-D-Daniel's out of jail."

"How?" Connor asked, setting Kai on the couch next to Wilhelmina.

With motions and gestures Claire began to explain."He escaped and he's...changed...he's gotten darker...he's not the son I raised."

"Claire can we end this Gilmore Girls promo and tell us why your here." Wilhelmina spoke up from her position on the couch.

"Who do you think attacked you yesterday." Wilhelmina's eyes widened and looked to Connor. "He's your husband, of course he told me and it's a good thing he did because He has an entourage and their after you.

"Me?" Wilhelmina pointed to herself, confused.

"All of you."

"Whoa...I'm not in this." Nico spoke up and stepped back from the group.

"You need to temporarily get the girls out of town."

Nia looked to Wilhelmina and held her tightly. "No." Nia whined, not wanting to leave her mother.

"Daddy!" Kai called out to Connor, her arms outstretched towards him.

Connor picked up Kai and held her close. "They've never been away from us for a long period of time."

"It's too risky Claire."Wilhelmina answered as she soothed Nia, patting her back slowly.

"Death is too risky Wilhelmina!...You guys need to get the hell out of dodge...All of you" Claire exclaimed.

Nico held up her hands. "Like I said...I ain't in this!"

* * *

_Anything you wanna see like more of a certain character or description of outfits...let me know =D_

**_ -NWJ_**


	4. Exhibition Match

Wilhelmina sighed deeply and watched as Connor loaded the twins into the Town Car. That morning Suzuki did a special on Fashionista's gone Mamanotties and she was number 3 on the list._I'm still a bitch...right?...Are people still in fear of me?...What's happened? _She was becoming...nice and...cuddly. _I'm not suppose to be cuddly._ She no longer struck fear into the hearts of many, they struck fear in her. _I'm sending my babies off to California just to keep them away from Pasty Face? PASTY FACE dammit! I'm no longer Wilhelmina Slater...I've become Mrs. Owens...tied down with two kids and ANOTHER on the way._

Nia lept forward in her car seat. "Mommy!" The tears were streaming down her face and her cry could be heard by half of New York.

Wilhelmina's mother, Victoria stepped forward. "It's okay sweetie, you'll be with Gama."

Then Kai started wailing, her arms outstretched in Connor's direction. "Daddy!"

Wilhelmina threw up her hands in surrenderance. "I can't do this!" She leaned into the car and unstrapped Nia..

Nia's cries subsided and she wrapped her little arms around Wilhelmina's neck."Mama." She whispered softly and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Wilhelmina!" Connor called out. "Darling, they_ have _to go to your mother's summer house in California. It's the only way to keep them safe."

Wilhelmina looked back at Nia who's lip started to quiver. She then looked at a sniffling Kai who's eyes were red and puffy from her tirades.

Claire stepped forward and slowly took Nia from her arms. "It's for the better."

Wilhelmina watched angrily as Claire strapped her back in. Connor took Wilhelmina into his arms and held her close. "At least they'll be safe.".

"Mommy!" Kai cried out.

Wilhelmina breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself down. Kai never calls out for her, so this time she must have been serious. Wilhelmina walked up to the door of the car and kissed the top of both of their heads. She lifted both their chins and spoke softly. "Mommy loves you."

Connor walked up from behind her and mockingly did the same. Victoria hugged Wilhelmina quickly and immediately got in the front seat. Both of the twins began to wail again and Claire quickly shut the door. Wilhelmina jumped at the sound of the car door slamming.

The cries of _Mommy_ and_ Daddy _were muffled through the thick glass but should still be heard. Wilhelmina's heart broke in two as she watched the girls outstretch their hands towards the window while the car began to pull away.

"I can't take it." Wilhelmina croaked out and headed back into the Meade building and into the lobby. Connor thanked Claire silently and ran back into the building to catch up to Wilhelmina.

* * *

"Willie!" Connor called out to a speeding Wilhelmina. She ignored him and just pressed for the elevator. "Willie." He called out again and she acted as if he wasn't standing next to her. The doors slid open and Wilhelmina stepped aboard, giving the death glare to the Features Editor that nearly dared to join her. Connor pushed him out of the way and stepped next to her, standing amicably until they had reached level 7.

Connor's finger inched towards the emergency brake and pressed it slowly, waiting for the alarm to stop. "Go ahead." He spoke softly.

Wilhelmina stood stiffly, biting her bottom lip in attempt to keep the tears from emerging. She let out a light gasp and allowed a few tears to fall. Almost immediately, she calmly collected herself and pressed the Emergency brake.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Wilhelmina answered plainly.

Soon after, the bell tolled and the doors were opened, in which they stepped off and parted in their separate ways. _Keep up appearances._ Claire's voice was all that rang in their ears. _Avoid PDA to give the allusion of dissolution, throwing off all watchdogs. _Connor nodded from his stance outside her office and she looked back and gave him a 5 second glare causing him to smile. _Come up with a code for I love you even if it's just a nod and stare. _Wilhelmina brushed passed Connor, bumping him into the secret love dudgeon. _If you need that 'private time' go to the love dudgeon, we've changed the entrance so it's not as easy to get in, you have to have a pass code. _Wilhelmina allowed the shoe rack to swing back and forth in closing. She looked around and turned secretly to enter in the pass code. Upon hearing the faint ding she slowly pushed the door open and slipped through.

As soon as Wilhelmina walked in Connor embraced her tightly and held on for what seemed like dear life. "I love you Willie."

Wilhelmina pulled away and smirked. "I can't help but love me either."

Connor chuckled and planted his lips onto hers, leaning into her and pushing her gently against the wall. Wilhelmina surrendered all and leaned up against the wall with her hands in the air and allowing Connor's to roam her body.

After a couple moans had circulated through the air Wilhelmina pushed him off. "I have an ad meeting."

"That's what Marc is for." Connor answered simply.

He leaned in again and Wilhelmina quickly pushed him off. "Here?"

"This is the love dudgeon isn't it." Connor answered sharply.

"But Connor-

"Wilhelmina!" Connor said sternly. He grabbed her by each side and hiked her up on his hips, her legs swinging around his body. He walked her over to the large red bed and laid her down on the silk sheets. He ripped off his blazer and undid his shirt and pants, continuing to strip until he stood completely naked.

Connor smiled when Wilhelmina's eyes widened as he laid atop of her, his breath hitting her face. "I'm a man, I have needs and you have a duty!"

Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow and he quickly recoiled. "Your hot, I'm hot and horny, let's do this !"

Wilhelmina scoffed and patted his biceps. "Oh, Mrs. Cleaver doesn't even know..."

* * *

An hour later Connor and Wilhelmina emerged from the tunnel, perfectly suited as if they didn't just get it on in the dudgeon. Connor went to accounting and Wilhelmina went to her office while a mysterious forerunner stood, peering behind the door of the closet, smirking victoriously. He lifted his cell phone to his ear and whispered _Got em'_

_

* * *

_

At around 9 o'clock, the halls of Mode began to dispense, a light turning off every 10 minutes and a cubicle emptying every 5. Connor slipped into Wilhelmina's office cautiously and closed the blinds promptly. She payed him no mind, her eyes intent on the computer screen which relayed the letter from the Editor. Connor snuck up behind her and squeezed her shoulders gently. Wilhelmina jumped, obviously startled. She rolled her eyes and slammed her laptop closed.

"I'm sorry darling, did I scare you?" Connor whispered as he knelt beside her.

_Stop being Scared Wilhelmina!_ "I- I- I'm fine." She stammered out coldly.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Connor responded.

Wilhelmina rose from her chair and stormed over to her bag, where she began emptying the contents of several drawers and folders into it.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked just as he was rising onto two feet. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder tenderly.

Again Wilhelmina jumped and held onto her stomach tightly. "Stop doing that!" She spat back at him, as if he had done something to anger her.

_Hormones maybe?_ " Are you okay?" Connor asked again.

Wilhelmina bent over to pick up a stray proposal folder. As if instinctively, Connor, upon realizing that she couldn't bend down that far, ran over and picked it up for her. Still, she didn't move and remained in that bended position.

"Willie?" Connor asked.

"My back."

Connor tried to hide his chuckle. "Your back?"

"I think I threw it out."

"You threw out your back?"

"Connor it's not funny!"

Connor masked his laugh. "I'm not laughing sweetheart."

"Help me." Wilhelmina demanded.

Connor walked up behind her and snaked his arms round her stomach. "1-2-3" Swiftly, he lifted her up and a crack sounded around the room. "Better?"

Wilhelmina rested the back of her head on his chest. "Now I feel old." She pouted softly.

"The doctor said it would happen." Connor replied soothingly and kissed the top of her head.

"You know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"I don't think I can move."

* * *

"C'mon one step at a time." Connor stated considerately as he helped Willie down the stairs. His hand wrapped around her waist while the other held her hand tightly to avoid her inevitable fall, had she been alone.

"Damn elevator." Wilhelmina snarled angrily.

"Well I told you that Meade was in need of a new one."

"After you gave me the off-the-charts finance reports."

"I-" Connor froze abruptly.

Wilhelmina looked up at Connor and tightened her hold on his hand. "What?"

Connor squinted his eyes and looked around them. "What was that?"

Again, Connor heard the thumping and this time Wilhelmina did too. "What the hell?"

Slowly Connor inched away from Wilhelmina and let go of her hand. Panicked, Wilhelmina grabbed onto him and pulled him close. "Where are you going?

Connor eased her down onto the step and pulled away costively. "Let me go check it out."

Wilhelmina let go hesitantly and watched as he descended down the stairs. Minutes later, Connor emerged from down the stairs, running ferociously.

"Run Willie!" Connor yelled.

"What?" Wilhelmina asked, confused.

"RUN!" Connor replied louder.

Wilhelmina peered over the railing to see two men dressed in black, chasing after Connor a stairwell down. She held onto the railing and pushed herself up, moving as fast as she could up the steep steps. She gasped when her presence was met by an identical gentleman who was dressed in black. He lifted his hand to strike her and she immediately kneed him in he place NO man wants to be kneed. He yelped in pain as Wilhelmina quickly scampered away in fear. To her surprise he grabbed her wrist and swung her body back to the staircase. Her stomach reverberated off the railing and she fell limp to the stairs. The mysterious emp smiled wickedly but was soon met by a swift kick to the head by her angry husband. He fell, wounded to the floor, tumbling down each step. Wilhelmina held tightly to the railing and grabbed hold onto Connor's lapel to steady her.

"C'mon, I stalled them but their following us." Connor updated her.

To get away quicker, he hoisted her up into his arms and ran up the stairs back to the Mode offices.

* * *

They stood, hid away in the dark supply closet in a huddle. Connor held onto Willie firmly and calmed her.

"I'm tired of running Connor!" Wilhelmina whispered sternly.

"Wilhelmina people are out there who want to kill us for God knows, what reason. Your hurt, you have to get checked out! We have to run okay!"

When she didn't respond Connor sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Connor are you touching my ass?"

"No."

Wilhelmina looked up and saw a dark figure in the already dark room rise from behind them.

"BOO!"

Wilhelmina screamed and limped towards the door of the closet pushing it open.

"Run!" Connor called out as he brawled with the dark minion.

Connor flipped on the light switch and clocked the emp from behind. He exhaled in relief and ran towards the door.

He looked to his left and spotted 3 emps running towards him, but his attention was swiftly shifted when he heard Wilhelmina's blood-curdling scream coming from her office.

"Connor!"


	5. Snatched

_I know you all hate me by know but save alittle for the end._

_**-NWJ**_

Connor sprinted down the hallway in desperation as he followed Willie's voice and his feet skidded across the floor. When the screaming stopped Connor panicked and picked up speed even further, tripping over his feet and stumbling but not falling. He looked behind him and spotted 3 emps on his tail. He pulled at Wilhelmina's office door and slid in quickly, locking and blocking it. Connor turned around to see Wilhelmina face down on the floor and a bloody emp in the corner with Wilhelmina's _Editor-Of-The-Year_ award stabbed in his arm. Connor ran to Wilhelmina and spotted her Blackberry in the other corner and he grabbed it. He looked up at the door to see emps banging on the glass. His fingers typed fast, dialing 911. He turned over Wilhelmina and looked occasionally over at the unconscious emp, an obvious victim of Wilhelmina's wrath.

* * *

Just as Connor had hung up with Emergency services the emps busted through the glass of the office and Connor moved to shield Wilhelmina from the shattered glass. Connor jumped to defense mode but just as that had happened, Wilhelmina began to come to, her eyes fluttering open.

"Connor?" Wilhelmina asked as the emps neared.

Connor shushed her and got up slowly, the emps watching their every move. Connor held his hands in front on himself in protest.

"Just tell us what you want...Money?" Connor asked in an attempt to bargain, thinking that if he could convince them to settle for a price above Daniel's they would leave.

"Her." The tallest emp pointed towards Wilhelmina.

"That's not gonna work." Connor answered.

The emp shrugged and signaled the rest of the clan as they advanced towards them, clipping Connor beneath the knees and crowding in on him for attack. The head emp moved towards Wilhelmina, his fist drawn back and ready to blow. They all freezed when the Police sirens filled the building.

"You called the cops?" The emps asked, his Norther draw beginning to peek through.

The emp next to him swatted his shoulder. "Shut up stupid."

The heavy boots of each officer echoed through the halls and in the office. The emps began to disperse and the head emp took one quick shot at Wilhelmina with his foot. Wilhelmina yelped and grabbed her abdomen in pain and Connor grasped at the emp but was to debilitated to even inch forward. All he could do was crawl next to Willie and await the authorities.

* * *

Connor sat on Wilhelmina's bedside, her hand in his. Connor leaned forward awaiting her awakening. Wilhelmina's eyes drifted open, her immediate attention going to Connor and his scratched face. She went to speak but only a croak came out. He moved to get her a glass of water. When handed it, Wilhelmina took a small sip and coughed, flinching when the pain hit her in her throat.

"Hey." Connor spoke softly as he brushed the stray hair from her face.

"You look pretty bad." Wilhelmina mumbled, her voice raspy and worn.

Connor smiled and just caressed her hand, a stray tear cascading down his face. Wilhelmina looked at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... The girls are fine and your mothers going to take them to Connecticut, were Cody is."

Wilhelmina nodded and shrugged. "But that's not why your crying."

"Willie...I don't exactly know how to tell you this. "

"Spit it out."

Connor let out a shaky breath, preparing himself for her reaction. "The thugs that attacked us...they were really brutal...and you suffered a blow to the uterus which caused you to deliver early...16 weeks early."

Wilhelmina nodded slowly. "Go on."

"And...the baby." Connor choked back a sob and tightened his grasp on her hand. "He was already gone." Connor choked out. He slipped his hand out of Wilhelmina's grasp and retreated to the corner were his sobs boomed around the room.

Wilhelmina stared blankly ahead, her eyes taking on a glossy appeal. "... I wanted to name him Colby...Colby Jace." Wilhelmina spoke monotonously.

Connor drew back his fist and pounded the wall leaving a gargantua hole. The nurse entered the room cautiously, a clip board in hand.

"I know this is difficult...but I need you to fill out these forms to determine what we'll do with the uh...the fetus." The nurse spoke carefully and Wilhelmina cringed as the last word echoed in her now numb head.

"Um...We can turn over the body to a mortuary and you can have a ceremony, cremation...or medical waste disposition."

Connor scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. He snatched the clip board and checked, signed and handed it back over. The nurse turned on her heels and headed towards the doors.

Out of nowhere Wilhelmina speaks up. "Do you think it would be too much to ask for a least one millisecond to mourn before you start throwing around the term medical waste like by child was a failed kidney."

The nurse gulped, her hands trembling. "I'm sorry I-"

"Do you have children?" Wilhelmina asked coldly.

The young nurse replied. "No."

"Then you can't be sorry. Being sorry is a sign of empathy and you...have no _idea_ how I feel." Wilhelmina's voice took a low tone as the tears crept behind her eyes.

Connor walked up to her bed side and embraced her. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed, her heaves filling the room.

Connor sniffled and held into her tightly, smoothing her hair from the back."Colby Jace it is."

* * *

Wilhelmina sat up straight in the bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Connor sat on the bed beside her and stroked her leg in silence. Occasionally Wilhelmina sniffled, her eyes pink and puffy. Connor looked up when he saw Nico with a Balloon that had a yellow bottle on it. Connor immediately stood up and halted her from coming in.

"What's with the balloon?"

"I need to tell mom something." Nico replied and tried to push past him.

"Not now." Connor replied sternly.

"What's the problem." A deep voice spoke up from behind the door and then emerged from behind the door frame. He stood at Connor,s height as a tall dark and muscular figure, his muscles bulging through his gray thermal.

"Who the hell are you?" Connor asked in a hushed tone.

"My fiancee." Nico replied

"Your fiancee?...What's with the baby balloon then?" Connor asked.

"I'm pregnant."Nico mumbled from behind the balloon.

Connor's eyes widened and his heart sunk when he heard Wilhelmina's small voice from behind the wall, inside the room.

"Connor...Is that Nico?"

"No...Just the nurse to confirm our plans." Connor lied.

Nico handed her mysterious baby daddy the balloon and inquired. "What's going on?"

"The baby didn't make it." Connor answered and watched as Nico's mouth formed a small "O"

Nico's eyes swelled up with tears and she stormed down the hall, her fiancee following close behind.

Connor walked back into the room to see Wilhelmina with a whole new set of tears placated on her face.

"So Nico's pregnant huh?"


	6. In The Sanctuary

"Back the hell off!" Connor yelled, scaring off some of the fiercest paparazzi. His hand lay on the small of Wilhelmina's back, ushering her into the apartment and away from the ravaged reporters that sat outside the apartment like savages.

_Will there be a memorial?_

_What did you name him?_

_What time was he born?_

_Are you pressing charges against the thugs?_

_What are the damage expenses at Mode/Meade?_

_Will you return to work?_

_When did he die?_

_Was it your fault?_

The questions ranged from off-topic to down right rude. Wilhelmina ignored them all as Connor followed close behind her and Marc carried all their things. She wore a black trench coat and her pitch black Dior sunglasses, despite there not being any sun outside. Connor slammed the door, clearly irritated. Emporio and Armani jumped in glee when they spotted Willie's face. They each tagged onto the hem of her pants, eagerly trying to grasp her attention. Wilhelmina smiled weakly and shooed them off, slumping to her bedroom.

Connor's eyes widened when he realized what she was stepping into. He booked down the hallway and ran straight to the bedroom only to find Wilhelmina standing in front of the stylish blue and black crib. He had assembled it for her as a surprise that she was suppose to come home to two weeks ago. After everything had transpired he hadn't even returned home, sending Marc for his clothes and needs.

Connor crept up behind a silent Willie as her eyes laid, cemented onto the crib. "I'm sorry Willie, I-"

Wilhelmina held her hand up in protest. "It's fine...just move it out of the bedroom..please." Wilhelmina spoke softly, her voice almost numb.

Connor nodded sympathetically. "I'll just throw it away."

"No!" Wilhelmina's voice took on a surprising strength with an underlying fear in the undertone."Just...give it to Nico...I guess she'll need it now." Wilhelmina's voice was just above a whisper.

Connor nodded once again and inched towards the crib, pushing it out of the room and into the hallway. Just as he had closed the door he could hear her sobs behind the door and he wouldn't dare enter back in.

"Marc, come help me with this. " Connor bellowed out and Marc nodded, sashaying down the hall and to the crib.

As soon as Marc came to an understanding as to what Connor wanted him to do he squinted his eyes. "I don't exactly...do heavy duty work."

"MARC!" Connor scorned impatiently.

Marc jumped and immediately bent down to lift the heavy ensemble. They moved it into Nico's room and locked the door to keep temptation away from Wilhelmina.

* * *

Connor sighed heavily, easing himself onto the couch. He threw his coat off and rested his head in his hands. Marc approached him cautiously, inching to the couch.

"Are you okay?" Marc asked sensitively.

Connor shrugged. "Well, I just lost the son I've always wanted and because of the idiot doctors my wife had to have an emergency hysterectomy because of a monetary infection. Meaning that we'll never have any more children and to top that off, we just found that my 20 year old step daughter is pregnant by a 27 year old asshole...So to answer your question...I'm...peachy." Connor responded sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No." Connor interrupted him. "Uh..I'm sorry..you've been a great deal of help...these last few days...I just...It's hard." Connor spoke solemnly.

"It'll be alright." Marc sat down next to him on the couch. "Willie will bounce back in a couple days."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why is that?"

"Wilhelmina and I are very similar...personality wise. She doesn't like to lose and right now she feels as if she has been defeated. And when your personality is built on succession and power, one of the hardest things to do is to lose and it cost you another person as well."

Marc sat silently, drinking up all that Connor had to say. Though he didn't quite understand, he accepted it. They both looked up when they heard the door click open and Nico slide in quietly.

Marc patted Connor's knee and got up from the couch. He and Nico exchanged looks and he turned his back to the both of them. "I'm gonna go check on Willie and then I'm gonna head home.." Both Connor and Nico stared at him plainly. Marc ignored their silence and hummed his way to the master bedroom.

"Nico." Connor spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Nico asked coldly.

"Your mom asked us to put...Colby's crib in your room." Connor mumbled, his voice faltering at the speech of his child's name.

"I don't want it." Nico answered indifferently.

"Nico."

"Listen...I don't want my baby sleeping in some other dead baby's crib."

Connor jumped up, a vein in his neck bulging furiously. "That DEAD BABY IS YOUR BROTHER!" Connor screamed, his voice cracking.

"Guys!" Marc called to their attention. "Willie can hear you!" Marc gestured towards the door.

"Just throw it away." Nico suggested.

"Why are you acting so brand new?" Connor asked, his feet slowly moving him towards her.

"Nobodies acting brand new." Nico replied, her temper beginning to flair.

"Well I certainly don't remember this Nico being around 2 weeks ago." Nico was silent and that just agitated Connor even the more. "Oh what? You think that you can just go off, have sex and get pregnant than that makes you an adult and you can say or do anything you want."

"I am an adult." Nico stated confidently.

Connor sneered. "Adults are on birth control."

"Screw you." Nico countered,

"Oh, your really familiar with screwing aren't ya?" Connor asked, the feeling of emotions beginning to leave his body.

"Connor." Wilhelmina called out softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Connor pointed back at Willie in defense of himself. "But Willie."

Wilhelmina continued, a voice a gentle murmur. "There's no need for that...If Nico doesn't want the crib...she doesn't have to take it...Just put it in storage." Wilhelmina shrugged and turned on her heels, returning to her bedroom.

Marc sighed and stepped towards the pair. "You and you." He gestured towards Nico and Connor. "Need to get it together."

Nico rolled her eyes. "I don't have to listen to this."

"SPAWN!" Marc addressed Nico assertively. "Just because you can open your legs to an old straight guy doesn't mean that you can show your ass to this gay man."

"He's not old."

"That's not the point Jemima." Marc replied. "Your mother is hurting right now, and you going into brat mode is not helping AT ALL."

"It's called hormones." Nico quipped.

Marc bent down and faced her eye-level. "It's called genes."

"Marc...I can try to work on our relationship but I can't help my temper if she keeps acting like the bride of Chuckie."

"I'm leaving." Nico headed towards the door.

"And where are you going to stay tonight?" Connor asked.

"Where I have been staying; Andre's"

"Oh so the impregnantor has a name."

"Yeah, maybe he can help mom with her little problem."

"You little-" Connor stopped but was easily halted by the slamming of the door in his face, courtesy of Nico.

* * *

Later that day Connor stepped out of the shower only to find that their bedroom was empty. He got dressed and headed out to the Main Room. He glanced over each corner of the house until his gaze landed on the balcony and the woman on it. He sighed and headed over, slowly opening the screen in an attempt not to scare her. Wilhelmina turned around and her mouth mimicked those of a small smile though Connor knew it was just expression. He snaked his arm around her back and held her close. Wilhelmina laid her head against his chest and felt the tears submerge to her eyes. She slowly felt her emotions begin to emerge and instantly she distanced her self from Connor, removing his arm from her waist and standing to face him.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, concerned.

Wilhelmina's eyes flew to the floor, fiddling with her fingers. "Uh...yeah."

"C'mon." Connor smiled and went to wrap his arms around her.

Wilhelmina stood back, her hands tightly wrapped her stomach. "I miss the girls." She inserted as an excuse.

"Well we can call your mom and ask her to bring th-"

"No!" Wilhelmina answered abruptly. Connor raised an eyebrow and Wilhelmina recoiled. "I mean...It's not safe yet...The thugs and Daniel are still out there...Maybe I should just go to Connecticut...alone."

Connor rubbed his neck trying not to feel hurt. "Uh...yeah...I guess we could do hat...Whatever makes you happy."

"Yeah." Wilhelmina nodded. "Maybe you can go visit your parents."

Connor nodded in relation to her expression. "Yeah."

Wilhelmina smiled weakly and laid her hand on Connor's cheek. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll make the call."

"And I'll go set up the pups care service."

"You mean Marc."

"What's the difference?"


	7. BiG BiRd PaRt I

_February 6th...Happy Birthday to me lol...Cash accepted lolol jk...maybe lol...Oh and if it's not up to par friggin forgive me cause I'm sick and didn't want Deslil to kill me for an update lol jk or Daniminawhore lol  
_

_-__**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina entered the house silently, her hand clenched tightly around the stem of her suitcase. She turned to close the door and slip the key back under the mat. _Cliche_, she thought to herself, not paying attention to the time. Wilhelmina parked her bag in the foyer and hung her coat on the coat rack. The split darkness led her to the kitchen, were she peeked over the counter to see the current time. _4:07 am. _She sighed and crept up the stairs, her weight shifting with each step.

"Wil?"

Wilhelmina spun around in fear only to find out that it was just her brother Cody. "You scared me."

"Yeah and you didn't give me a heart attack, creeping into my house at 4 am unannounced." Cody retorted back.

"I called." Wilhelmina answered in defense.

"Yeah, saying that you were arriving at 4 pm tomorrow."

Wilhelmina sighed, her head slowly beginning to hang low. She clasped her hand over her mouth as her shoulders began to shake and the tears escaped from her eyes.

Cody's eyes widened as he quickly made his way down the steps. Despite previous experiences he proceeded to wrap his arms around his sister and hold her close as she sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

"Momma?" Connor called out as he set his duffel down by the couch.

When no one answered he continued to make his way up to the stairs until the sounds of efferent muttering and chattering came into earshot and a key twisted in the lock. Connor turned around to see his mother, fresh out of church and still in her Sunday attire that coincided with a _cliche_ side hat.

"Well isn't it the Prodigal Son." His mother stated, her heightened Southern drawl pulling beneath her Australian Accent.

"I guess you've been in the country to long." Connor joked lightly as his feet moved faster and faster in approach of his mother.

"Look a'there ." His father spoke up from the shadow of his wife.

Connor wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and in response she patted his back invitingly.

"It's been too long son." His mother scolded him softly.

Connor nodded and tightened his hold on his mother. A soft gasp slipped from his lips as his eyes welled up with tears. His mother, confused held onto him even tighter despite their uncomfortable position in said moment. His mom held him silently in the foyer of their house as his tears soaked the lapel of her gentle white suit.

* * *

Wilhelmina held the pillow close to her chest, settling it between herself and her knees. Cody walked slowly over to the couch, a tray in both hands that balanced a soothing cup of tea on each side. He set the tray on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch next to his sister. He handed her a cup and she reached out for it slowly, her hand still trembling from her incoherent sobs.

"You wanna talk about it?" Cody asked as he picked up his own cup, his voice a low whisper.

Wilhelmina shook her head. Cody sighed, pressing the rim of the cup to his lips as Wilhelmina mockingly did the same.

"Those twins of yours are a trip." Cody stated in an attempt to change the subject.

Wilhelmina nodded and smiled weakly, her eyes still wandering. Cody sighed and set down his cup then took her cup from her hands and placed it beside his. He inched towards her on the couch until all that sat between them were her knees and the pillow.

"Oscar." Cody called out hoping to get a laugh.

Wilhelmina pouted. "It wasn't funny when we were kids and it's not funny now."

"C'mon Oscar." Cody pressed on, stifling his own laughter.

"I do not like being referred to as the green guy who lived in a garbage can off of Sesame Street." Wilhelmina retorted, failing to hide her weary smile.

"It was funny how you always stuck up for him when we were little."

Wilhelmina huffed. "Well I mean someone had too. He was misunderstood...Elmo got a damn cardboard box with a colored in door while Oscar got dumped in a damn trash can...he had a reason to be grumpy...hell I'd trip that red son-of-bitch too if I saw him prancing down the street like he's in _The Sound of Music."_

Cody chuckled, glad to see a smile on his sister's face. He frowned when it slowly faded and the pain returned, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Nobody should have to go what your going through." Cody blurted out soothingly.

Wilhelmina looked up, feeling a wave of tears about to show up again. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and retreated from the couch.

"I don't feel well, I'm gonna go lie down." She answered dryly.

Cody got up quickly and stopped her on the stairs he looked her up and down and took in her looks. A plain white, long sleeve, V neck t-shirt coupled with a pair of stone washed jeans and Lady Jordans.

_Damn. _He thought silently to himself. Even her hair was pulled back into a messy bun which was unlike any image of his sister he had ever seen. _No Makeup?_ Not a stitch laid on her face.

"You didn't dress up did you?"

Wilhelmina sighed. "Well I didn't think I needed CoCo and Dolce to visit my kids."

"Are you okay?" Cody asked, further prolonging the situation which irritated Wilhelmina even further.

Wilhelmina's hand snaked around her stomach and she huffed. "I just don't feel good."

Cody chuckled and tapped her playfully. "Hey maybe your pregnant."

Wilhelmina's face contorted with anger and she swiftly punched him in the shoulder before he even had a chance to defend himself. She punched him again, even harder in the gut and watched as he writhed in agony, bended over.

"That's not funny!" Wilhelmina yelled.

Cody's voice took on a high pitch and he apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"That's right...you didn't think. I don't even have a FUCKING UTERUS Asshole!" Wilhelmina screeched

"Your gonna wake up the kids."

"Let them wake up...So I can tell them how insensitive their fucking uncle is."

"I didn't know Wils."

"Well I didn't know that I was going to lose my son...Guess life is a fucking conundrum."

"Wils, Connor only mentioned Colb-"

"Don't go there." Wilhelmina snarled, her eyes beginning to well up with tears as pushed passed him on the stairs.

"What the hell is going on down here?" A booming voice came from the top of the stairs.

They both looked up to find their mother, Victoria standing there looking as polished as ever.

"It is 4 fucking o'clock in the damn morning!"

Cody sighed. "You both have potty mouths."

"Move dumbass." Wilhelmina pushed him to the sighed and headed up the stairs.

"Wanda?" Her mother questioned.

Wilhelmina looked up, the tears now streaming down her face. She turned and waived to her mother and then continued to the other guest bedroom, were she slammed the door.

Victoria looked down at Cody and clicked her teeth. "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

"You lost a baby?" Connor's mother asked.

Connor nodded as he took the cup of tea that she was offering. He sat adjacent to his father, who sat comfortably on the couch while he sat at the island.

"Well son, that's just awful...I can't imagine what your going through. Although it's no surprise considering that wife of yours."

"Sydney." Connor's father warned.

"Micheal don't act like it's not the truth." His mother retorted while she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"It is not Wilhelmina's fault." Connor threw back at her.

"Wilhelmina...what a God-awful name." Sydney continued.

"Mother, I did not come here for this."

"Well what did you come here for?" Micheal asked.

Connor shrugged. "I honestly don't know...Willie and I just needed some space and I thought I'd come visit."

"Or look for a lawyer." Sydney threw in.

"Mom!"

"What? ...This woman has kept me from both of your weddings and both of my grandchildren and if this one would have survived I wouldn't have seen it either."

"That's not true...You were invited to out vow renewal but did you show..no. When Wilhelmina was pregnant with the girls, I sent you a baby shower invite which you returned, unopened."

"I was busy with the church."

"Too busy kissing the Reverend's ass to give a damn about me?"

"Watch your mouth...cussing like that in front of your own Momma...That woman's doing."

"Mom-"

"I swear..If you two spent any tine with the Lord..maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm going back home." Connor slammed down his cup and jumped from the stool. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed swiftly, then pulling the phone to his ear. "Hello...Yes...I need a plane ticket back to Manhattan, New York from Atlanta,Georgia."

Sydney pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. "Son...When your sister died the only comfort I found was in knowing that everything works together for the good of those who love the Lord."

"Did that verse help you when Dad cheated on you with the First Lady of The church?"

Connor's mother's eyes grew big and she swatted him across the face. "Don't you dare speak about your father's infidelity like that...He's been forgiven."

"By who?" Connor asked.

"By our Lord and Saviour..And he can forgive you too...He'll take the pain away baby." Connor's mother touched the red mark that drew out across his face. "Just ask him."

Connor looked to his mother and his eyes welled up with tears. Sydney smiled and took him into her arms as he cried.

"Let it out ..it's okay...He hears you son."

* * *

Wilhelmina walked into the twins temporary room and over to the double bassinet were, they both lay, sleeping peacefully. She touched both their cheeks and kissed the top of their heads as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Nia's eyes fluttered open. "Mommy?"

Wilhelmina smiled and stroked her cheek. "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"You first." Kai retorted out of nowhere.

Wilhelmina chuckled. "You too Missy."

"Mommy...where our new broda?" Nia asked, rubbing her eye slowly.

Wilhelmina choked back tears, her voice shaky and unsure. "Um...why don't you guys go back to sleep."

They both yawned and cuddled into each others company. Wilhelmina walked out into the hallway only to find her mother waiting for her.

Wilhelmina opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sharp cry. Her mother engulfed her in a tight Slater hug as she sobbed heavily, soaking Victoria's satin robe.

* * *

"Call her son...call her and tell her that you've accepted the Lord our God as your personal saviour."

Connor picked up the phone and put the receiver to his ear. The phone rang endlessly until all he got was Voice mail.

"No answer." Connor replied.

His mother frowned. "Son...if she doesn't accept your decision...you might have to leave her."

Connor jumped up from the bed in disbelief. "That wasn't in the Lord's prayer."

"I know son..but you can't deny the father just because she doesn't know him."

"Sydney, stop trying to break up that man's marriage." Micheal spoke up.

"I'm not...It's just..His wife is so evil and her daughter is a pregnant Jezebel..running around and-"

"Syd...He who is without sin...cast the first stone." Micheal stated confidently. "See...I can sleep and listen too."

* * *

_Okay..I'm totally a God-fearing Christian but I just wanted to try this out as just one of the tests of there marriages..,BTW Williedearest...get with me for Nico's input next chapter ...E-mail or message me =D Next chapter is the second part of Wil and Con's journey and alittle bit of Nico's rebellion explained...Ya'll better review...I don't play that read and smile stuff..no read and review or else...yes you were just threatened...welcome to the land of NWJ...Smile it's raining =D  
_


	8. BiG BiRd PaRt II

Wilhelmina sighed, looking out on the balcony, taking in the breathtaking vista. Her outfit, adorned in all black which was now becoming a pattern. Her mother stood beside her in silence, also looking out into the scenery that consisted of rows and rows of trees, collected around one lake.

"Connor called." Her mother whispered, not even turning to look at her.

"And you know that because..."

"I may or may not have went through your phone."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes. "And what possibly possessed you to do that?"

"Well one, I'm a Slater and two: Marc called and told me to cancel...all of your Obstetric..appointments."

Wilhelmina huffed, turning around to go back in the house. As soon as she went to step off of the balcony, Victoria grabbed her arm and swung her back around, closing the sliding door and making her face her.

"You have to deal with this Wilhelmina. "Wilhelmina, shook her head in denial. "Wanda."

Wilhelmina turned her head to the side, her arms folded and her lips pursed together in anger. Her mother took her chin and turned her face towards her. "You may have me confused with one of your little assistants but you will listen to me...If you don't come out of this, you could ruin your marriage and everything you have built...have you ever thought of adopting...huh...There are millions of children who are just fighting to be a Slater and you could do that for them. You could help someone realize their dream...in Colby's honor...yes I said Colby because I''m not going to tip-tie around you like your brother. I'm gonna make you face this thing so we can help you through it...Because I want you to get through this...Connor too."

Wilhelmina exhaled, turning back to go into the house against her mother's wishes.

* * *

"I made you some breakfast." Sydney spoke sweetly, pushing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front oh him.

Connor sighed and pushed the plate away. "I don't like bacon."

"Connor you've always loved bacon."

"Willie doesn't like it...makes her nauseous...so because I love MY wife, we don't eat bacon."

"That woman has you wrapped around her-"

"Mom...say another thing about my wife...one more thing." Connor stated, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I upset you son but...your wife is not of God-"

"MOTHER! You honestly thing your of God, with your selfish, hypocritical attitude?"

"Don't you speak to me that way."

"i wouldn't if you didn't give me a reason to...and you wonder why I never visit."

"I just thought it was that w-...never mind." She reneged on her statement, beginning to remember Connor's previous statement.

"You know, I think I'm going to go..."

"Connor wait." His mother followed behind him as he headed to the main room. "You just got here."

"Yeah and you won't shut up! You-" Connor began but quickly stopped at the sound of his phone ringing. He picked up and walked away from his mother.

"Hey Willie...You okay?...Don't cry darling, I'm heading home right now...You can't bring the girls...Babe it's not safe...I know...I know...Book your ticket and call me...It'll be okay...I love you too."

"Was that her?" Sydney asked nosily.

"Yes and I'm going home." Connor responded. "Tell dad I said hi. "And with that he headed back upstairs.

* * *

"Mom." Wilhelmina spoke softly as she approached her mother from behind.

Victoria spinned around, cocktail in hand. "Yes dear."

"I just spoke to Connor...we're gonna head home."

"With or without the girls?" Cody asked from behind his mother's shadow.

"Without...They haven't caught Daniel yet..."

"Well it was great seeing you sis...even under these...circumstances...I'm sorry that sounded-"

"It's okay Cody...I have to...face this thing. "She said while facing her mother. "Hey maybe I'll adopt...or my family could be complete."

"Someones being optimistic."

"Well it's a step up from being Oscar."

* * *

Wilhelmina huffed, dragging her luggage in the door of the apartment. She flicked on the lights, jumping when she saw a shadowy figure appear behind her. She relaxed, realizing that it was Connor as he snaked his arm around.

"Hey love."

Wilhelmina didn't respond, only snuggling her head in his chest. Connor smiled and lifted her off the ground.

"How was your trip?" Wilhelmina questioned sleepily.

"Worse than yours...You seem better"

"Yea but we still have to talk...You know this right?"

Connor nods. "Yes...but right now I'd rather just look at your face...I've missed you so much."

"I-" Wilhelmina started but was interrupted as the front door snapped open.

Connor eased himself from beneath Wilhelmina and jumped from the couch. "Who is it?"

"Andre." A deep voice spoke as his body emerged, a tall glass of chocolate milk."

"What the hell do you want?" Connor asked.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Nico screeched from behind him.

"Nico?" Wilhelmina asked, now jumping off the couch.

"I just came to get my things." Nico replied snootily.

"You-Your moving out?" Wilhelmina asked, trying not to say devastated.

"You honestly think I was going to stay here with the Australian Hulk and you crying all day...please."

Wilhelmina stalked towards Nico, her eyes intent. "And were are you going to live?"

"Andre's."

"You haven't even known this man 6 months-"

"But I'm having his baby."

"Because you slept with him!...Being a booty call and a girlfriend are two different things."

"Just like being fertile and infertile?" Nico quipped.

Without blinking, Wilhelmina struck Nico across the face, leaving behind a stinging red path. Andre began to walk forward but was too intimidated as he watched Connor step forward first.

Nico's eyes watered, her hand felt close to her cheek. "You bitch."

Wilhelmina stood toe-to toe with her. "Well at least you know were you got it from." She snarled cold. "Now get out."

"I have to get my stuff."

"Not now."

"I need my clothes...My crib, my-"

"You said you didn't want it!"

"I-"

"What Prince charming can't provide like you thought?"

Andre ignored Connor and stepped forward. "Hey Lady, I can take care of mine!"

Connor moved to defend her but was pushed back by Wilhelmina. She stepped forward, entering Andre's space. "Shut up, which ya wanna be Will Smith Punk Ass...Go sit down somewhere."

Andre's eyes widened. "Ex-"

"I said sit your black ass down before you end up on the floor because I am bot in the mood to be dealing with your wanna be Punk ass...over there acting like this is your house...sit down."

Nico watched fearfully as Andre scurried over to the couch and Wilhelmina growled, inching closer and closer. "If you walk out that door...don't you dare come back."

"Excuse me?"

"Just because your having a baby doesn't make you grown and until you learn that, I don't want you in my house."

"You bitter bitch..." Nico scoffed. "You don't scare me...your entertainment."

"Oh really now."

"Yeah, really now...Your so damn bitter, your mad that I found a man without having to get married TWICE. You claim, dad hit you...come to think of it...he probably had good reason for it."

"Shut up."

"And you wonder why you lost a baby...maybe because your not that great of a person and you deserved it."

"Get out."

"Make me." Nico said boldly.

Wilhelmina snapped, her eyes wild as she lept towards Nico, her hands clasped tightly around her neck. Connor jumped forward on an attempt to pull Wilhelmina off of her. Andre did the same, trying to relieve Nico of Wilhelmina's strangulation. Connor grabbed Wilhelmina's arm, putting her in a soft headlock until she released.

Nico stumbled back, gasping for air. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Wilhelmina moved uneasily in Connor's choke hold. "I'm cool...let me go."

Connor shook his head. "Calm down."

"I'M PREGNANT BITCH!"

Wilhelmina smirked. "I can't be so sure...Hey Andre, be sure to not only make sure test the paternity but the that she's pregnant to begin with."

"Don't listen to her." Nico massaged her neck and swung open the door. "I'll be back for my stuff, with the police."

"HEY WHEN YOU GO DOWN TO THE STATION, TELL ARNIE, WILLIE SAID HI!" Wilhelmina yelled.

As soon as the door closed, Connor released Wilhelmina. "I'm sorry darling...I didn't want to do that to you..but..."

Wilhelmina didn't answer, only a light gasp heard as her back faced Connor.

"Willie?"

Wilhelmina let out o a loud cry that sounded around the whole apartment as she dropped to her knees in desperation. Connor knelt down and pulled Wilhelmina into his arms and held her close to him as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhhh."

Wilhelmina's sobs escalated as she clenched onto his drenched shirt for dear life. "Oh God." Was heard repeatedly through her muffled cries.

_And just when she was ready to pick up a few pieces...she lost yet another child._


	9. Eye For an Eye

"Wilhelmina are you sure?" Connor asked, his body leaning against the door frame.

"Positive." Wilhelmina replied as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"So Soon?"

"It's been 11 weeks." Wilhelmina responded, smoothing her red Donna Karen.

"And 5 weeks since your...Nico fallout.."

"CONNOR...I don't want to talk about that right now...I'm numb right now...I need to get back..I'll go mad just sitting in this house."

"Speaking of houses...are we still going to move-"

"No!"

"Okay...bad move...let me go get my jacket on and I'll meet you downstairs."

"You want me to...go downstairs...alone."

"Yeah...You'll be alright...right?"

"Yeah, yeah...I just...the police said that the guys are still out there...I just thought...you know." Wilhelmina mumbled sheepishly.

Connor took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Now worries, just stay put and I'll be right out."

"Thanks."

"No need...it's my job."

* * *

_So your going to be a grandmother?_

_How do you feel about your daughter going public about her pregnancy?_

_Will there ever be a service for Colby Jace?"_

_How will your loss impact your performance at Mode?_

_Who are you wearing?"_

_Who were the thugs wearing?_

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes as she stepped off of the elevator, swarmed by questions. Connor made a path through the deep crowd and escorted Wilhelmina to her office. Once inside he drew the blinds and locked the door.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah Marc's on his way..."

"I bet you missed him.."

Wilhelmina smirked. "Yeah well.."

"WILLIE!" Marc screeched from halfway across the office.

Connor chuckled and unlocked the door to let Marc in and himself out.

"Hello Marc." Wilhelmina greeted him, a small smile on her face.

Immediately Marc ran over and engulfed her in a tight hug. At first she resisted but then gave up seeing how Marc wouldn't let her go.

Finally he released her,his hands still grasping her arms. "I know you probably want to slap me right now for touching you but I have not seen you in 11 weeks...that's almost 3 months and I missed you!"

"Marc it's okay...I needed that."

"Aww Willie...Are you gonna cry...because I don't know..you've changed...Do you do that now...cry?"

"No Marc, I'm not going to cry."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Marc.."

"Of course...your still Wilhelmina...Aww we have so much to catch up on...have heard that Daniel escaped from jail...oh well of course you have...Anyways Claire is just in a complete tizzy."

"Well who has been producing the issues?"

"Sheila." Marc responded.

"Well at least I know they were half decent."

"Didn't you read them?"

"Uh...no..I've been very caught up..."

"Oh...I'm sooo sorry Wilie...The baby...Nico...I can't believe you let her do an entire spread at Mode."

"What?"

"Wait you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"This months issue is on expectant mothers and their hot hubbies or hubbies to be...Nico's on the cover with her new man..."

"What?"

"Didn't Connor tell you, I mean he was at the office everyday, I though he told you..."

"No...he didn't."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"No...no it's okay...it's not your fault."

"So are we still going to do the cover?

"I don't know.."

"Well, I don't mean to rush you but Nico is across the hall right now looking at the proofs for the cover."

Wilhelmina nodded and stormed out of her office. Marc followed quickly behind her. "Willie, don't!"

"Don't what?"

"I don't know but whatever your about to do it's either violent or fatal...why don't you try being peaceful."

"How?"Marc lifted a brow and Wilhelmina shook her head in denial. "No Marc."

"C'mon Willie, it's the only way."

"No...I don't like that man..I don't even want to be in the same state as this man, let alone the same room.

"Connor will be there."

"No."

"Willie, if you want to Nico to realize her mistake, you have to let her see yours."

* * *

"Nico, Darling."

Nico looked up, her eyes wide as she watched her mother stalk around the round table.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, surprised.

"This is my magazine...what did you expect?"

"You haven't been to work in.."

"11 weeks...I know." Wilhelmina said as she slid the proofs over to her side of the table. "Hmmm very nice...I especially like the one when Andre's hand is on your ass."

Nico scoffed."Do you have to be here?"

"That's just like the Question, _Did you have to be born? _Hell no, but here you are."

"Your crazy."

"Yes and you will be at my house for dinner tomorrow...at 6"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah your coming to my house for dinner tomorrow or I will pull the plug on your cover,spread and little stint with Wilhelmina Models...Key word _**Wilhelmina**_ Models."

"Bitch."

"Darling, flattery will get you nowhere."

Wilhelmina spinned on her heels and Marc grinned widely. "You are so back!"

* * *

"Connor!" Wilhelmina called out on the third floor of the Meade Publishing building.

"Willie?" Connor bellowed back, halfway across the offices.

"Connor!" Wilhelmina waived him over as he jogged to where she stood.

Wilhelmina pushed him into a secluded corner, his back against the wall.

"Willie?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Nico was doing a spread for my damn magazine? Aren't I suppose to have final approval on these things...And Who in the hell has been signing off on these things for the last 3 issues?"

"Sheilia." Connor replied sheepishly. Wilhelmina exhaled shakily, her body trembling. "Willie?"

"What?" Wilhelmina snapped.

"Darling , are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Wilhelmina shouted, storming away as the stares laid heavily on her back.

* * *

"Wilhelmina?" Connor asked, creeping into her office.

Wilhelmina looked up, her hand on the phone. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay, you seemed upset earlier, I figured I'd give you a couple of hours to calm down but.."

"I'm fine...No...No I'm not fine...I'm terrified."

Connor's eyebrows mushed together as he approached her desk hurriedly. "Terrified? Of What?"

Wilhelmina shook her head, the tears steadily emerging from her eyes as she attempted to wipe them away. Connor sighed and knelt near her chair, turning her seat to face him. "Willie, you can tell me anything...anything at all...it has been 4 years babe."

"I...did something...that I really don't think I should have."

"Okay." Connor said, coxing her slightly.

"I'm scared, Connor."

"Scared of who, Wils?"

"Grant." Wilhelmina whispered breathlessly.

Connor took a hand down his face, anxiety building. "Wilhelmina, why would you call Grant?"

"Nico."

"What about Nico?"

Wilhelmina shrugged thinking back to what Marc had said earlier. "If I want Nico to realize her mistake, I have to let her see mine."

* * *

Wilhelmina sat trembling at the dining room table, her knee jerking sporadically. Connor paced intensely across the halls awaiting their guest.

"Connor your going to put a hole in my carpet."

"I'm sorry Willie, but this is how I cope when I don't know what the hell is going to happen next."

"This isn't about me...this is about Nico."

"You are compromising your safety..."

"How am I compromising my safety when your suppose to protect me..."

"I will...I am...I just don't like seeing you like this...you...afraid."

"Well, Connor I'm human and yes, it is quite hard to strike fear in my heart but this man...has succeeded greatly."

"Just remeber what you said...this is to help Nico."

"Yes, even though I really want to...strangle her.."

'Which you did."

"Connor!...What I really need to do is help her...I don't like broken families...especially since I'm a product of one. "

Connor spinned around, the sound of the door bell chiming greatly through the house. Wilhelmina jumped from the table and ran in front of Connor.

"Willie what-"

"Let me get the door...I can't show him what kind of power he has over me..."

"If that's what you want-"

"It's what I want."

Connor nodded and moved out of the way as Wilhelmina opened the door slowly to reveal a tall, handsome_ (Picture Blair Underwood Raawwrrrrrr lol)_ glass of chocolate milk.

Wilhelmina stiffened his caramel eyes piercing through her like wooden knives. Connor stood directly behind her as her body began to fall back at the sight of him.

_"It's okay Willie." _Connor whispered quietly.

"Wanda." Grant spoke monotonously.

"Gr-Grant." Wilhelmina croaked out, fear struck in her throat.

"Well, can I come in?"

Wilhelmina stood stiffly, staring at him blankly, not responding. Connor smiled and gently caressed her shoulders, moving her out of the way to let Grant in.

Grant walked slowly by her like a snake, Wilhelmina's breath quickening as he passed her. Connor held her close, ensuring that she stayed her feet.

"Willie, are you okay?" Connor whispered as they walked Grant to the couch.

Wilhelmina nodded unconvincingly, her heart pounding heavily.

"Just calm down... I got you."

Wilhelmina, again, nodded, taking a seat closest to Connor as the silence deepened between Wilhelmina's uneven breaths.

Grant smiled wickedly. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss...must be so heard to lose a child..or another child."

Wilhelmina's eyes widened, her face hardening as well. "You son-of-a-bitch." Wilhelmina spewed ferociously.

Grant went to reply yet was stopped when the door bell rang yet again. Connor sighed in relief and went to get the door. "Must be Nico."

_**Muwahhahahaha...Who the hell is Grant?...How far along is Nico?...Why is Willie acting like that?...What the hell is going on?...Why Is Wilhelmina being forgiving?...What's up with Daniel...All will be answered in the EXPLOSIVE next chapter that will be posted on the 28th...hahahahaha...Love u too lol**_

_**-NWJ**_


	10. Beloved Lies

Wilhelmina stood hastily, inching away from where Grant sat, his presence overpowering her. Connor welcomed Nico falsely, his smile broader then it should be. Nico eyes widened as she made eye contact with her father, his sly signature grin looking as evil as ever.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nico screeched angrily, Andre following behind her.

"Nico, darling." Grant's husk voice intersecting the commotion as he stood, his arms wide open.

"Don't fuck with me." Nico spat back, her nose flaring with anger.

"I'm just here to clear the air...with both of you."

"Nico..." Wilhelmina coxed.

"This is such a trap!" Nico screeched.

"Dinner is ready." Connor spoke up, his hand on Wilhelmina's back.

NWJ

They sat quietly around the dinner table, the tension thick in the room. Wilhelmina sat at one end while Connor sat on the other, Nico and Andre closest to Connor and Grant closest Willie. Wilhelmina's knee jumped expeditiously, tapping rhymatically in anxiety. Her food lay in front of her, hardly touched as small beads of sweat passed her face with every look at Nico's father. At one point it all became to much for her as the heat rose intensely to her cheeks and the bile built up in the back of her throat, causing her to rise from her chair quickly.

"Excuse me." She croaked quietly as she made her way to the master bedroom.

Connor went to go after her but Nico stopped him quietly. "I'll go." She mumbled, pushing herself up from the table.

NWJ

"Mom."

Wilhelmina peeked her head out of the bathroom, her toothbrush in hand. Nico huffed and sat at the end of the bed. "Oh so your talking to me now?"

"Did you throw up in here?"

"Shut up!"

"Your not pregnant are you?"

"Not funny." Wilhelmina placed the toothbrush in the holder and flicked off the light and joined Nico on the bed.

"Mom."

"What?"

"Why did you invite him?" Nico asked, not looking up.

"I needed to stop you from making the mistake I made and the mistake that I almost made."

"What are you talking about?"

Wilhelmina exhaled sharply, her hand now resting on Nico's. "Has Andre ever hit you?"

Wilhelmina flinched back expecting Nico to make a scene, insulted that she would even go out with a abusive man, let alone have a baby with him. Nico sat quietly, her head down as she wiped a silent tear from her eyes.

"Nico." Wilhelmina warned, her voice pleading.

Nico looked up at her mother, trying not to explode into sobs. "Mom it was only one time I-"

"No!" Wilhelmina yelled, her hands covering her face as she jumped from her bed.

"Mom it was my fault I-"

"Nico! This is what I am trying to save you from...It is not your fault and one time is enough!"

"What do you mean save me from, how the hell did you know?"

"I was you Nico!" Wilhelmina's arms flared as the tears streamed down both of their faces. "Pregnant and scared, finding a rare sense of false security in a man that...beat me on a daily basis...for fun."

"But you were a model at some point...how did you-"

"Airbrush...works wonders Nico."

"Mom Andre...he lov..." Nico sympathized.

"No Nico! This ends today!"

"I can't leave him, mom he loves me!"

"He doesn't love you Nico." Wilhelmina took her hands into her hers and shook her head. "He loves having you...on his arm and at his beck in call, a punching bag on his bad days and a sex machine on his good..."

"Mom, my situation is not your situation."

"Nico...This is not just about you, there's a child involved and if it doesn't stop... this man will end up killing you."

"Andre would never kill me...He loves me."

"Nico that's the same thing I said to my mother the day before you were born and THE DAY I was beat within an inch of life...I didn't get out quick enough and I risked your life and now I've been terrified of one single man for over 20 years...and I can't let that happen to you."

"Mom..."

"Nico."

NWJ

Connor looked up as Grant moved from the table.

"Where is your restroom."

Connor pointed stiffly. "First door on the right."

Grant nodded and left for the bathroom, Connor not suspecting a thing.

NWJ

"Nico, I love you more than I love Chanel...And that is saying ALOT. You made my sun shine for so long and I would die before I knowingly let any one touch you again."

"But mom, Andre loves me."

"Sweetie that is not a man's love for you, that's a man's hatred of himself."

"Where, will I go?"

Wilhelmina opened her arms, widely spread. "Your room has not been touched since the last time you've been there."

Nico shook her head defiantly. "How did you escape?"

"I waited until he took a _business trip_ with one of his whores and in the middle of night when none of his watch dogs were watching I snatched you and ran...I took a leave of absence from Mode for a month and went to Connecticut with my mom only to return and find that your father had never returned to the apartment and had set up camp in Dubai...After 2 years he started requesting to see you and sending checks...but we only spoke...never face to the face."

"Mom tha-"

"Is a very interesting STORY." Grant stated, causing both to jump as he locked the door.

Wilhelmina pushed Nico behind her and whispered_ Go in the bathroom._

"But mom-"

"GO!"

Nico nodded and scurried off to the restroom as Grant stalked to the restroom.

"Well, well Wanda...20 years later and your still trying to fill my daughter's head with lies."

Wilhelmina backed up nervously. "Well, well Grant...20 years later and your still a coward, not willing to admit the hell you put me through."

"What hell?...You had a 5 bedroom apartment, drove a Mercedes and had an 18K engagement ring."

"With a blue diamond to match my bruises?"

"Woman, I treated you like a queen."

"I don't quite remember Cleopatra getting black eyes."

"You ungrateful bitch."

"You black baboon."

Grant snarled, quickening in Wilhelmina's presence causing her breathing to become uneven. "You think your somebody...huh...Married a rich white guy...got a fancy job...two stupid ass brats.."

Wilhelmina drew back her hand struck Grant across the face, his head turning instantly. Wilhelmina backed away as his head jolted forward and Grant's arms reached out towards Wilhelmina's neck.

Inside the bathroom, Nico paced nervously. At the moment of silence she peeked her head out and witnessed Grant's hands clasped tightly around Wilhelmina's neck as Wilhelmina's eyes bulged and she gasped for , Nico ran out and towards the door, jiggling the handle and screaming Connor's name. Grant turned around, releasing Willie and advancing towards Nico. They all looked up as Connor banged on the door, trying to get in the locked the door. Wilhelmina jumped up onto the Grant's back but all he did was throw her to the wall, her body hitting the back wall.

"THIS IS WHY WE LOST OUR FIRST CHILD!" Wilhelmina screamed angrily and Grant spun on his feet, pouncing back on Wilhelmina and grasping her neck once.

Connor suddenly, kicked down the door, Andre following behind him. Grant looked at Connor and instantly released Wilhelmina. Connor drew back fiercely and jabbed Grant in the face, than out of no where tackled him to the ground, pulling his pocket knife to Grant's throat.

"Touch her again mother-fucker, Touch her the fuck again!" Connor whispered scornfully as he held the blade tightly. Wilhelmina held her neck soothingly in awe of this side of Connor. Connor's eyes bulged with redness as the veins popped out of the side of his neck in anger and the blade got closer and closer to his neck. Grant sighed in surrenderance but Connor didn't move, the blade nearing his main artery.

He looked back, seeing Wilhelmina's hand on his shoulder as she held her neck with her other hand. "He's not worth it baby." Wilhelmina croaked with her lost voice.

Andre, standing there helpless spoke up and motioned to Nico. "Let's go."

Nico looked from Andre to Grant and than to Wilhelmina who was still trying to get Connor to release Grant. Wilhelmina looked up at the sound of Andre's voice and spoke _silently. _Nico nodded wordlessly and stepped over Connor and Grant, following behind Andre.

Wilhelmina, still weak, eased Connor off of Grant. Connor took the blade to his side and grabbed Grant by the neck, escorting him to the door.

Wilhelmina ran to the foyer when she heard a scream escape from Connor's lips. She jogged onto the scene, Connor on the floor and the door swung open. Wilhelmina knelt down, only to see the pocket knife jutting out of Connor's abdomen. She gasped, hovering over him.

Connor's eyes fluttered open, his good hand clasped tightly around the wound. "He grabbed my knife."

"I'm calling 911!" Wilhelmina reached over the coffee table and dialed. "Hello, I need help...My husband..."

NWJ

NEXT CHAP: CONNOR'S OUTCOME, GRANT'S ARREST AND NICO'S COURAGE TO LEAVE, WILLI IT HAPPEN TUNE IN NEXT SUNDAY ON CHANEL 3 THE NWJ CHANNEL LOL FOR MORE =d


	11. Ride da Die Chick

Wilhelmina sat back in the metal spring chair, the braces pinching her back. She sighed, her neck aching as she repeatedly refused medical treatment until she was sure about Connor's condition. Her eyes welled up with tears as the image of Connor curled up in the fetal position, his clothes stained a crimson red from his wounds rewound in her head. _How could I be so stupid?_ Wilhelmina thought, punishing herself for letting Grant into her house. _I knew he was dangerous and yet I still let him into my house, open armed like a fool...and he stabbed me husband._ She scolded herself even further, her body thumping with anxiety and sorrow. She looked up curiously as she heard Marc's distinctive screech from down the hallway.

She stood instantly and let Marc pull her into his arms, not caring whether she resisted or not. Wilhelmina drew him closer and felt the tears rise the back of her eyes. Marc rubbed her back soothingly, his hand moving in circles as she broke down in his arms. He released her slowly as he spotted a stealthy man in a lab coat and navy blue scrubs approaching the pair. Wilhelmina turned around and whisked away a few careless tears, building back up the wall.

"Mrs. Owens." Dr. Rills stated solemnly.

Wilhelmina sniffled, her eye's red and puffy. "Yes?" Marc pouted and placed a loving hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Your husband...suffered a severe wound to the liver which caused him to suffer slight Exsanguination."

"Which is."

"...Bleeding to death."

Wilhelmina exhaled sharply, taking a seat back into the uncomfortable metal spring chair. Her heart thumped heavily, tightening her chest as her breath constricted, awaiting the next sentence.

"BUT...We where able to rush him to emergency surgery and treat him promptly, catching the bleed and cauterizing it...taking in the damage...repair-"

'And where is he now?"

"Recovery...And doing just fine...Though you might want to wait bef-." Wilhelmina's eyes widened as she jumped up and sprinted down the linoleum floor in her 5 inch Loubitons, scratching the tiles with the engraved silver, Marc following behind her.

NWJ

Wilhelmina peeked her head passed the heavy metal door, her manicured fingers holding it open as best she could considering the weight. She crept in as Marc took the burden and held the door open. Her heart dropped when she spotted Connor's pale complexion and worn face.

"Stop creeping and come in." Connor croaked, his voice a frail imitation of stern dominance.

Wilhelmina jumped, his voice startling her. She walked over to his bedside and kissed his cheek warmly. Connor smiled weakly and squeezed her hand as best he could.

"Connor I-"

"Shhhh." Connor hushed her, his limp finger pressing her lips. "I love you and I'm alive...that's all that matters right now."

Wilhelmina nodded. Connor moved over in the small railed bed, patting his left side. Wilhelmina shook her head and went to grab a chair. Connor pulled her arm and held her close.

"I want you next to me." He whispered.

Wilhelmina bit her lip, trying to contain her tears as she gently laid down next to him, his IV draped over her thigh. He soon fell asleep, as did she. 2 hours later, Marc returned and shook Wilhelmina gently.

"Willie."

"Not now Marc." Wilhelmina mumbled as she cuddled her chest against Connor's bicep.

Marc huffed and snatched the remote, turning to Fashion Buzz.

"Not now Marc." Wilhelmina repeated, batting him away childishly.

Marc ignored her and turned on the volume. "Just watch."

_BREAKING NEWS! Dubian Oil Mogul Grant Rubait has been arrested and charged with the attempted murder of Connor Owens, his ex-wife's, Fashion Nazi, Wilhelmina Slater's current hubby Connor Owens. This hunky CFO reportedly suffered a severe abdominal stab wound in part to Grant's pesky reflux of jealousy. Rubait was found on I-10 speeding towards Jacksonville, Florida but thanks to an anonymous tip, the police were able to successfully take him into custody. Wilhelmina Slater and Grant Rubait have a daughter, Nico Slater who is engaged and impregnated by Andre Kelly. Andre rep-_

"NICO!" Wilhelmina immediately sat upright and pulled her self from Connor's slumber hold. She planted her feet on the ground and wormed her way out of the bed cautiously,careful not to wake Connor. She grabbed her bag and slipped into her heels.

'Willie, where are you going?"

"To take care of something, tell Connor I'll be back soon."

NWJ

Nico sat on the couch, fascinated with the news story. _Back to our breaking news story, Grant Rubait was found on I-10 speeding towards Jacksonville, Florida- _Nico looked up, confused as the TV flickered to black.

Andre threw the remote back to the bed and huffed. "1 Where's my breakfast?"

Nico pointed to the kitchen. "On the stove." She responded, uninterested as she snatched up the remote and resumed the TV.

Andre reached over her and snatched it back, turning off the TV and throwin the remote at the wall. "I don't see it."

Nico rolled her eyes and rose from the couch, her crew neck shirt and boy shorts leading the way. She walked up to the stove and pointed to the cereal box.

Andre picked up the Froot loops box and scoffed. "Do I look like a damn Tucan to you...Now where's my damn breakfast?"

"At McDonalds with the rest of the people at the drive-thru."

Andre snarled and snatched her up by her sleeve, pulling her closer. "I don't think you heard me...Now fix me some real food and not some crap you picked up at the dollar general."

Nico whimpered and stormed over to the front door. "Make me."

Andre doubled back . "Excuse me ?" He charged at her and drew back to jab her in the face but she ducked and his knuckles ended up connecting with the white plaster. "Bitch!" He yelled as he looked at his bleeding knuckles. He grabbed her by the end of her hair and shook her dramatically as her body trembled.

"I'm about to kick your as-"

Andre froze as he felt a cool cylinder object press into the back on his skull and a trigger contract back. "Give me a goddamn reason to pull the trigger." Wilhelmina whispered, her face serious as she held firmly, her personalized Diva pistol.

Andre chuckled nervously. "M-M-Ms. Slater just-"

"Ree your hands from my daughter." Wilhelmina cut him off. Andre instantaneously let go of Nico's jet black locks. "Nico, go get your stuff...These gentleman will help you with the bigger items."

Andre looked at the front door, watching as a dozen men in camouflage uniform came pouring in to the echo of black Prada Loafer behind them.

Nico beamed as she ran up to her uncle who hugged her promptly. "Go get your stuff munchkin."

Cody looked to Wilhelmina who in response winked and pressed the gun closer into Andre's skull. "One more thing." She laid out a white packet on the counter and a pen. "Sign it."

"What is it?" Andre asked, his voice trembling as the armed soldiers moved swiftly through the house.

"Paternity release forms." Wilhelmina replied simply.

"What?"

"Sign them."

"And what if I don't?"

"Than your brains will be the new wallpaper in this hideous kitchen of yours,...Pick one."

Andre huffed and signed the forms gratingly. He handed them to Wilhelmina who then stuffed them in her purse and waited for Cody to give her the signal. Wilhelmina smiled and removed the gun from his skull, stepping back and walking towards the door. Nico joined her, dropping the house key on the carpet and following her mother out the door. Cody chuckled and clouded around Andre, a circle of angry soldiers behind him. "...Sic em'.."

NWJ

Wilhelmina dropped Nico back at the house and ran back to the hospital, Marc awaiting her with a fresh change of clothes. After she redressed, they walked down the corridor aimlessly, each clutching a mug of coffee.

"Willie, at least get checked out.." Marc coxed as they walked back Connor's room.

"Marc I'm fine. I don't need to be checked out..."

"You were strangled and thrown against a brick wall i.e. your bedroom wall with paint."

"I am fine, I just have a small crick in my neck." Wilhelmina, lied, twisting her neck ofr comfort.

"Well to late because I already called your doctor." Marc said quickly as he pushed back an exam curtain.

"Pansy."

"Love you too Willie."

NWJ

Wilhelmina returned to Connor's room, clearly shaken as she trembled. She sat back in the chair that she had previously pulled up and waited for Connor to awaken She reflected over her outfit that Marc had brought her; A grey thermal, black skinny jeans and black peep toes. _Fine job._ Her mind spun in circles when her sly attempt to keep herself from thinking about everything was foiled. Connor's eyes slowly fluttered open and she eased to edge of her seat, taking his hand in hers

"Hey gorgeous." Connor mumbled, his voice failing in and out.

Wilhelmina smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. "Hey."

Connor attempted to turn towards her. "What's wrong?"

Wilhelmina sighed. "I think...I think I'm... I...never mind." Wilhelmina stammered, giving up without a reason why.

"No...what is it?" Connor asked, concerned."

Wilhelmina shook her head and shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Willie..."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Fine...but tomorrow, I want to hear it...You look so sad."

"This isn't about me...Your hurt and..

"And I hope you don't blame yourself." Wilhelmina was silent, her head lowering as Connor's eyes widened with disbelief. "Wilhelmina, did you stab me?"

"No."

"Did you provide him with the knife?"

"No."

"Did you conspire against me?"

"No."

"Then you have no reason to be sorry."

"But if I hadn-"

Connor stopped her, his body leaning over the rail to kiss her tenderly and his lips slipping pass hers as their foreheads touched. Wilhelmina bit her lip in an attempt to halt the tears from emerging onto the scene.

Connor caressed her cheek with his spare hand, as the other steadied his balance. "Listen... If taking a 4 inch stab to the stomach means protecting you...I'd do it a million times more if it meant you were safe."

Connor smirked and kissed her romantically, then setting back onto the bed with ease. "Now tell me...what was it you were going to say before because I don't want to wait until tomorrow."

Wilhelmina made what seemed like and imitation of a smile and nodded. "I think...I think I...I think I'm...-"


	12. The Darkness Swallowed Me Vol I

_For U williedearest_ =D

**_ -NW__J_**

Marc slipped through the front door silently, closing the door gently behind him as he crept in the house on his tippy toes. Spotting Nico in the living room as she bopped to music, folding up her clothes, Marc walked up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, snatching out her headphone in the process.

"What the hell?" Nico screeched in surprise.

"Calm down MiniWillie, I'm just here to check up on you." Marc assured, plopping down on the couch next to her laundry.

"...Oh...fine then." Nico mumbled, returning to he

"So...what ya doing?"..Marc probed.

"Folding...clothes...invented about 2 years ago...it's called LAUNDRY."

"Ah...Your mother's child...Anywho...how ya feeling?"

"Did my mother send you down here to interrogate me?"

"It depends, do you want to be interrogated?"

"Marc..."

"Okay...fine...No interrogation. let's just talk."

"Okay, since we're talking, let me ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"When's the last time you've gotten laid?"

"NICO!" You are just a child, you-"

"Marc I turn 21 next month and I'm 5 pregnant."

"You seem to be quite comfortable with that."

"Turning 21?"

"Being pregnant."

"Oh yeah..it's no big deal."

"No big deal? In 5 months your going to become responsible for another human being."

"Marc, you've never had kids...All I have to do is provide them with essentials, Prada and the difference between Right N' Wrong and I'll have done my job."

"Nico, there is way more to parenting than that ."

"How would you know, your gay...You can't have kids." Marc looked down, his feelings obviously hurt, probing Nico to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine...I am well aware of the limits that are burdened upon my people but I am quite confident that...one day...we shall overcome." Marc smirked and Nico chuckled.

The laughter slowly faded, bringing them back to a serious point. "Marc, I know it seems like I'm totally unprepared for this baby-"

"That you are."

Nico rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "ANYWAY...I have mom here and Connor and You and G-"

"Nico...You can't depend on other people to raise this baby."

"What about nannies?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"No."

"Daycare?"

"NO ONE else Nico...And you have to realize this before that baby is born or else your going to be going through the same thing that your mother is now."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not see the pattern? Your dad neglected your mom and she became dark and twisty, seeking world domination because she felt that that was the only way to feel loved...Then she shipped you off to boarding school, where you grew into an evil minx that drives her mother up the wall and now your about to raise a baby that will be pawned off on Nannies and friends...voluntarily continuing the cycle!"

"It's not like that. Mom's going to help me and-"

"Sure your mom's going to help you...she's your mom ...but how much can you expect her to do with two babies of her own, two dogs, and injured husband and maybe a ..."

"A what?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Nothing...I've said too much already...I got to go." Marc mumbled, grabbing up his bag and heading towards the door.

NWJ

"C'mon Willie, spit it out." Connor encouraged her, his hand clasped around hers in comfort.

"I-" Wilhelmina started, flashing back to her conversation with Dr. Walker.

_"You wanted to see me?" Wilhelmina asked, her palms sweating itself a new set of skin._

_"We wanted to take you to x-ray so that we could gain a different perspective on the injuries on your neck and if any further treatment was needed."_

_"And so..When do you want me to go?"_

_"See that's the thing...you can't go."_

_"Why?"_

_"The previous tests that we preformed showed high doses of hCG in your system."_

_Wilhelmina blinked, her hand sliding to her hip. "That's impossible."_

_"We did as many tests as we could and triangulated the data in as many different outcomes as we could but it all came back the same...you are pregnant."_

_"I don't have a fucking uterus!" Wilhelmina screeched._

_Dr. Walker and sat Wilhelmina took Wilhelmina by the arms and sat her down near him. "Wilhelmina, I have done this for 30 years and delivered your first child-"_

_"And left my last two to almost die in the hands of a buffoon."_

_"I was on vacation. Willie...May I call you Willie."_

_"Well, you have known me for 21 years."_

_"Willie, I only have you and your children's health in mind when I say this and you have to have an open mind when I tell you this...You do have a uterus."_

_"Lie."_

_"You did not have a hysterectomy, you had a partial hysterectomy...When...Colby Jace was born his last action was the release of a substance called meconium that contaminated the upper part of your uterus which I removed….Your ovaries and tubes where still in tact."_

_"How come you didn't tell me this before?"_

_"I told your husband...You slept for nearly a day...than you wouldn't talk to anyone for 3 days after his birth...Wilhelmina you can still have children."_

_"I don't even have a full uterus."_

_"Yes and alot of complications can arise from that but may I sure you... I will not let you down in this pregnancy."_

_"Dr. Walker..."_

_"Your not happy...why?"_

_"I can't have a baby right now...Connor's injured...Nico's pregnant...the twins turn 2 next month and I just got close to fully morning the death of my father, sister and son...it's only been 3 months since my son."_

_"Andy yet your 6 weeks pregnant even though I told you to wait three cycles."_

_"Dr. Walker..."_

_"Wilhelmina, it is often times that when one seeks out the perfect time, it is the impromptu happenings that stands before them, masked as the 'perfect ' times in disguise."_

_"And what is that? Chronicles 2:3?" Wilhelmina asked sarcastically.  
_

_"Actually Walker: Me to you."_

_"How big is the chance of miscarriage?"_

_"In your case and age….about 55-60%"_

_"Thanks for the encouragement."_

_"I didn't say it was going to be easy...I just said that I have faith."_

_"Then I'm not telling Connor?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I really can't lose this baby right now..I don't want the happiness and excitement to be snatched away, only to leave behind the disappointment all over again... It might break my family...or even me." Wilhelmina whispered, her voice cracking._

_"Fine.. You have approximately 10 weeks until your chance of losing this baby decreases and unlike 'somepeople'..I am confident that in 34 weeks you will be holding a new bundle of joy in your arms." Dr. Walker smiled, patting Wilhelmina's leg and proceeding down the corridor._

"Willie?" Connor questioned, staring into Wilhelmina's glossy eyes. "Willie?"

Wilhelmina exhaled sharply, bringing herself back to reality. "Huh."

"Honey, tell me what's going on."

"I think...I think I'm..hungry...I'm going down to the cafeteria." Wilhelmina mumbled quickly, leaping out of her chair and kissing Connor before she left the room.

She huffed, leaning her back against the door as she pressed into it heavily, her panting increasing as the flashback replayed in her mind._ Not now...10 weeks... just...10 weeks._


	13. And I Didn't See The Light Vol II

_Review for a quick update! =D_

_**-NWJ**_

Wilhelmina smiled weakly, walking behind an injured Connor as they approached their apartment. After 3 weeks under close watch and intensive rehab, Connor was finally ready to come home and Wilhelmina was yet to tell Connor as she was waiting for the 10 weeks to be up. She entered the key slowly, her eyebrows raised in anticipation as a smirk came over Connor.

"What are you smirking about?" Wilhelmina asked coyly, her body leaning against the closed door.

"The same thing that little devious little look is about." Connor responded humorously,

"Well, than mister...You'll just have to wait and see." Wilhelmina answered suggestively, opening the unlocked door to reveal two crawling toddlers.

"Daddy!" They both screamed simultaneously, their arms outstretched towards their father. Connor smiled widely, picking Nia up slowly with his good arm. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Cookie, I can't breath." Connor whispered hoarsely, her little body resting on his in full content.

" 'Cuse me!" Kai cleared her throat, arms crossed and a pout mounted on her face.

Nia lifted her head promptly, turning to look down at Kai. "Whale ya turn!" She scolded, turning back to embrace her Daddy.

"Okay, c'mon." Wilhelmina reached over and lifted Nia onto her shoulder, placing Kai on Connor's.

"Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin." Connor kissed her cheek lovingly and she giggled.

"Sucker." Nia growled jealously, rolling her small eyes in Kai's direction.

Wilhelmina chuckled, holding Nia out in front of her and examining her. "Who taught you that?"

"Stick-a-face." Nia replied innocently, her bottom lip quivering as the tears emerged in her eyes.

"Stick-a-face? Sweetie why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm in twoulble n' ya gonna send me ova to Stick-a-face's house."

"Who is Stick-a-face?"

"Darling, so glad that your home!" Victoria emerged from Wilhelmina and Connor's bedroom, wearing one of Wilhelmina's fashionable sleeping gowns and tarah.

Wilhelmina snickered, holding Nia close as she patted her hair. "Sweetie, I'm not gonna send you away again and I am not mad at you."

"Liar!" Nia shrieked, her little eyes darkening as she puffed up. "You made us go Stick-A-Face's house!"

"Sweetie it was to protect you."

"LIAR!" Nia screamed, fighting her way from Wilhelmina's arms and to her room, where she toddled angrily.

"Mother what is-"

"LIARRRRRRRRRRR!" Nia screamed from her room.

"Mother!" Wilhelmina turned to her mother, hands in outs. "What did you do to my baby?"

"Nothing...She was just so attached to you so I had to do some...untangling.'

"Than why isn't Kai acting like that." Her hands gestured towards Kai's face that was snuggled into Connor's chest and the rampid nursery.

"Oh...Kai is such a tough cookie...Everything I said it was answered with _You look funny...I want Daddy...Where's my Daddy..Your not a man but you look like one...Where's my Daddy-"_

_"_And Nia?"

"Balled her eyes out for days."

"But she was so happy when we came to visit."

"And then you stopped visiting."

"M-"

"I am not to blame for this Wilhelmina-"

"Why are you even here?"

"Connor invited me."

Wilhelmina looked to Connor, her mouth agape. "Connor!"

Connor looked around, his eyes wide. "Surprise..."

"Connor!"

"I was stabbed okay! Give a guy a break...Jeeze!...Slaters."

NWJ

"Nia?" Wilhelmina called out, her head peeking through a cracked open door. She sighed, when silence engulfed the room. She walked further in, spotting Nia in the middle of the floor, a small ball in hand.

"Sweetie...watcha doin'"

"Inorin' you."

"Don't you mean _ignoring_ me_?"_

"Don't cowect me..."

"Don't you mean-...Never mind." Wilhelmina recoiled and sat down on the rug next to her as she bounced the ball rhymatically, never missing a beat. Wilhelmina smirked and grabbed the ball mid-bounce, igniting her daughter's anger.

"Give it!"

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"Your bein' mean!"

"I am not.."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not

"Am too."

"Am-...Nia, sweetie if this is about being at Grandma's-"

"Stick-a-face?"

"Stick-a-face's... house, it was to keep you from...really bad people hurting you."

"But I heard Stick-a-face talking to Unc and she said; "Nia raised her hands and put them on her hips. " _I don't know why those two insist on bring these babies home and they haven't even found the hood rats who did his to them." _She mocked perfectly, down to the accent.

Wilhelmina smiled and pulled her closer. "Don't listen to her...Her name is STICK_A_FACE! ...Sweetie just know that I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, Really?"

"Really Really, REAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY"." Wilhelmina dragged out, tumbling on top of her little girl and tickling her fiercely as she laughed incredulously.

NWJ

"Hey."Connor spoke up, leaning against the wall as he watched Wilhelmina work skillfully in the kitchen.

"Hey." Wilhelmina whispered, wiping her eyes continuously as the tears ran down her face and the stench of the onion pierced her eyes.

"You okay?" Connor asked, approaching her from behind.

Wilhelmina nodded assuring, wiping her eyes at the same time. "I'm fine...Just these damn onions they-"

"They never used to bother you before...You where like...immune to them."

"Well apparently that's changed."

"Your eyes only teared up when you pregnant with the girls." Connor coxed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah.." Wilhelmina mumbled, continuing to dice the onions carefully.

"Your not p-"

"No CONNOR!" Wilhelmina cut him off angrily, stabbing the knife in the counter top.

"Willie, Honey I didn't mean to upset you."

Wilhelmina shook her head, her thoughts clouding her mind. "It's not you...It's just everything."

Connor sighed and turned her around to face him. "Talk to me."

"You invited my mother to stay here?"

"I thought you two where on good terms."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that she can live here."

"It's just to help you out until-"

"Until what? I AM FINE!...I don't need anyone's help." She screeched, storming off to her bedroom.

NWJ

The next morning Wilhelmina sat in the car with Marc in which he drove slowly around a rugged area at 4:30 am. She hung tightly onto the edge of the car, her head sticking out as she heaved carefully.

"Willie you okay over there?" Marc asked. Wilhelmina shook her head, leaning back over the door and emptying the contents of her stomach endlessly. "Good...You know it''s funny how you wake me up at 3 in the morning just so you can get the morning sickness out of the way and you _still _haven't given me a raise."

Wilhelmina growled, leaning back over the door as she continued to the throw up, an extreme sense of nausea coming over her. Marc cringed, stopping the car and unbuckling his seat belt. "Willie..Are you okay?"

Wilhelmina shrugged him off, grabbing a towel from the back to wipe her mouth. "Just drive."

NWJ

Marc helped her in the door carefully, his arms wrapped tightly around her to prevent her inevitable fall had she had no support. He sighed, getting her to the couch and setting her down.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you should tell him."

"And maybe you should leave." Marc nodded and exited promptly. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and headed to her room slowly, holding onto the wall in fatigue and anxiety. _I don't know how much longer I can do this._

NWJ

Wilhelmina sat at the counter, fully dressed and prepared...and asleep as her hand held an empty and clearly not working cup of coffee. Connor soon emerged from their bedroom, dressed in his work suit as he approached the counter smirked and whispered slowly into her ear. "You know your not suppose to drink coffee when your pregnant."

Wilhelmina jumped up, her hair falling to the front of her face as a shocked expression beamed from it. "What are you talking about?" She slurred sleepily."

"I always know Willie...3 am runs with Marc to do the laundry?..._1 _You don't even do laundry and _2 _I know it's for morning sickness."

"Your delusional." Wilhelmina mumbled, slowly creeping out of the chair."

"You know all the tabloids are saying that you have been looking alittle chubby lately..."

"I've been pregnant twice in the last 2 years...It's expected."

"One said that your already nine or twelve weeks along."

"Nin- Not IMPORTANT."

"Willie, it's okay...You can tell me"

"Connor, I honestly don't know what your talking about so please just drop it."

"Fine, just take this test first." Connor smirked, pulling out a small white box from his blazer.

"You keep pregnancy tests in your jacket?"

"I happen to be very...fertile."

"Ew."

Wilhelmina snatched the box and drudged to the bathroom, dragging her feet along the way. 10 minutes later she emerged waiving a negative stick in her hand. She smiled victoriously and slapped it bare in his hands.

"No I'm not pregnant, Yes I did pee on that stick and I hope you enjoy what your hands smell like for the next 3 days. "

Connor stood agape and disgusted. "Willie I'm sorry."

"Hope you learned your lesson."

Wilhelmina huffed and headed out the door, pulling out her cell phone as soon as she hit the elevator. " Marc?...Yeah, It's me...I need you to schedule an appointment with Dr. Walker...NOW!"


	14. hCG

Dr. Walker walked in happily, all smiles as he closed the door behind him and watched as Wilhelmina fidgeted anxiously. He cleared his throat to signal her attention. She looked up immediately, her face streamed with tears as her feet kicked freely on the table.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, confused as to thinking he was familiar enough with her and her family to know that Slater's just don't do this sort of thing.

"Shut up!.." Wilhelmina screeched, wiping her tears with her hand. "So fucking hormonal...ridiculous...I have gained 10 pounds in the last 3 weeks...Connor thinks I'm just bloated or depressed and I had to FAKE PMS just to convince him that I wasn't pregnant-"

"And take a pregnancy test which came out negative which also brings us to the point that you shouldn't be hiding this from your husband.

"I don't have a choice."

"No, you did have a choice you just chose the harder option."

"I _chose _to spare my family from what could be a horrible situation."

"And yet your suffering immensely."

"It's worth it."

"Is it really?" He asked, looking her in the eyes in which she turned away, not wanting to make that kind of intense contact. "Listen...I ran all the tests and we did the ultrasound..Your fine."

"Than why-"

"You told me you drank 3 bottles of water that morning...correct?"

"I was thirsty."

"No problem...morning sickness can do that to you and all that water just diluted the test...just a faulty glitch in home pregnancy tests."

"Oh...okay...good."

"Yes, it is good...Another thing I want to talk to you about is what else showed up on the ultrasound,"

"Can't I just go home?"

"No...Just hear me out."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie, Oh thank God your alive, your call totally scared the bejeebers out of me!" Marc screeched as he followed Wilhelmina closely into the room, taking in her current outfit.

"Ugh." Wilhelmina huffed, setting down her bag and plonking down in her chair

"Okay...I didn't know what your mood was going to be so I brought my reversible vest; One side is black and the other side is yellow...Are we happy or are we angry."

"Marc, for one I still came into work so what does that tell you."

"It tells _me _that _you _still haven't told Connor yet because he would most certainly not let you work until the 10 weeks where up and you would not be planning Nico and the twins birthday party."

"Which is one of the many reasons he still does not know."

"He probably knows already...he knew both times when you tried to hide it."

"I've improved Marc."

"Look at your outfit...Your wearing jeans."

"Their white Armani."

"Their DENIM!" Marc scolded, his face serious as he looked over her outfit. She wore a pair of wide leg white _Armani _jeans with a blue and white scoop neck silk chiffon blouse with a paisley print, complimented by her white Louboutins and white button front waist coat.

"Sooo."

"Your wearing maternity clothes." He stated bluntly.

"Am not." Wilhelmina said defensively, looking over herself.

"LIAR. You got that shirt from Isabella Oliver!"

"Did not!"

"Than who designed it?" Marc asked in a slow menacing voice.

"Uh...Fer.G...H...Ohhh I hate you!"

"AhhHa!"

"Marc, what else am I going to where?"

"Uh hello...Your closet could store Hurricane Katrina Survivors."

"I don't even fit my pajamas let alone everyday wear."

"Oh c'mon, your not that big already."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, drew her blinds and locked her door. Lifting up her shirt, Marc gasped, staring at her bulging belly.

"Gasp!...Your crossing into Oprah territory."

"Bitch."

"I'm sorry, it had to be said."

"Marc, I am fat, depressed and nauseous...Don't cross me."

"You where much more friendlier when you had the twins."

"And yet only one likes you."

"How many times do I have to tell you?...You cheated on Connor with the devil and spawned Kai."

Wilhelmina chuckled lightly, setting back in her spiral chair. "Don't make fun of my baby...she can't help it."

"Of course Willie, no one can help who their mother is."

"Get out."

_**NWJ**_

Connor peeked inside Wilhelmina's office quietly, watching as she slept. Her face laid planted upon the keyboard of her laptop as her hands fell to the desk.

"Willie." Connor called her name softly, approaching her desk and placing a gentle hand on her back. "Willie."

Wilhelmina stirred, looking up at the screen of gibberish on her computer . Immediately, she lifted her head, the straight strands of hair falling before her face in slumber. She typed aimlessly, her fingers moving at the speed of light as she mumbled incoherently.

"Willie, it's okay...it's just me." Connor soothed.

"Yeah." She mumbled, typing expeditiously.

"Are you ready to go to lunch?"

She nodded, still typing. "Sure, just let me finish up my letter from the Editor."

"Why don't you just start over tomorrow."

"Wait, no I'm almost done."

Connor chuckled, peering over at the Word Document displayed on screen. " _Faithful Mode Readers, Iubvdosnsbiv si bfibe ebasssssssssssssssssssssssss ." _Connor snickered, looking over at Wilhelmina sympathetically. " Sounds great...I especially love the ending...With your nose cursing out the readers and all...Seems like every part of you is badassssssssssssss."

"I'm sorry...I'm just so exhausted."

"That's understandable, It's only...Noon."

"I didn't sleep much last night." She lied.

"Well, do you still want to go to lunch or do you honestly just want to get home."

"I kinda just want to go home."

"C'mon." Connor took her hand and closed her laptop, leading her to where her papers where. "This doesn't have anything to do with this morning does it?"

"No."

"Because I'm really sorry I-"

"Forget about it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well than, can we still get something to eat because I'm starved."

_**NWJ**_

The weeks continued to pass by as did time with every passing moment and before they knew it 5 more weeks had gone by and soon approached the birthdays of Nico, Nia and Kai in which a huge celebration was expected. Wilhelmina continued to grow...hormonal and bigger, planning the rather large party by which she continued to hide her secret from Connor...to the best of her ability.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Walker asked patiently.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "Like a bloated sea urchin."

"Oh that'll pass."

"Don't lie to me."

Dr. Walker chuckled heartily, opening her chart. "Okay let's see...Your blood pressure is alittle high..."

"Fine."

"What?"

"Anytime you say something that I don't like, I'm going to say _fine_ to give you the allusion that I am listening when I am not."

"Wilhelmina, the risk of pre-eclampsia is quite serious."

"Fine."

He huffed, ignoring her as he continued on. "I really want to monitor you closely so instead of seeing you every 4 weeks, I want to see you every 2 weeks."

"Oh how delightful, Why don't I just give you a corsage as you check for a heartbeat."

"Oh...No_ fine_?"

"Piss off Dr. Walker."

"I can honestly tell you that you are the most difficult patient that I have ever dealt with, especially in your rare case."

"Well, unless I win a SURROGATE for being bitchy I don't see how that should be a problem." She quiped, jumping off the table and onto the ground with some much needed assistance.

"But there is something _else _that I wanted to discuss."

"What? _Madison 6 _or _Estelle's?"_

"Your hCG levels are 2500."

"Yipee, I'm hormonal!"

"Wilhelmina, sit down...You know how this goes."

"You know, I really wish you would have just pissed off when I told you to."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie." Connor sung, walking through their bedroom door.

Wilhelmina rolled her, turning her body from his side of the bed and dipping low in the covers like she was asleep.

Despite her attempts to spoil his mood, Connor smirked, getting under the covers with her. Wilhelmina scoffed, shining her booklight in his face.

"Space please!"

"Oh c'mon Willie it has been 8 weeks...You won't hurt me...I promise."

"It's about to be a year if you don't get off of me!" Wilhelmina squirmed from beneath his touch.

Connor huffed and flipped off the covers. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Wilhelmina answered hurriedly, turning her back to him.

"Is this about what I said this morning."

"No, I mean who wouldn't be insulted if someone blatantly called them FAT."

"Willie, I did not call you fat, I said you looked...healthy...The tabloids are calling you fat."

"I hate you."

"I love you too baby."

"Shut up."

"Oh c'mon Willie, you can't take what they say seriously...So what you gained...a few...pounds."

"20 FUCKING POUNDS CONNOR, 20 FUCKING POUNDS!"

"And you look gorgeous."

"Than why did Kai call me _Moby Wick _yesterday."

Connor chuckled discretely, trying to hide his expression. "She's just a baby."

"A baby that knows what a whale looks like!"

"Blame Amanda for that."

"Ugh."

"Fine, fine...We'll go to bed than...no sex...no cuddling...no love...just sleep."

"Connor."

"No, no it's fine...I'll just lust privately over the skinny woman in Player."

"Skinny!" Wilhelmina turned to him quickly, her eyebrows torched with anger.

Connor's eyes widened, his hands flying up in protest. "No, no Willie...I was playing I didn't mean it like th-"

It was too late and Wilhelmina was already up and hurling pillows at him like dodge balls. "Out!"

"Willie."

"Out, you Australian mosquito!"

"What?"

"That's right, you look like a damn mosquito!" She yelled as he dodged her throws through the door.

"Someones still PM- freaking S-ing!"

"Piss off Owens!" Wilhelmina bellowed hormonally.

* * *

**_NWJ_**

___Okay You all SUCK at reviewing ! Like I don't even know if you like this story anymore because only 2 people review and it's getting harder to get inspired which is why all the stories are being updated late...Give me ideas...Suggestions HELP ME build my EGO! lol jk just review!_

___ -Love **NWJ**  
_


	15. BIGs Issues

_Plz excuse any typos, this is a quick write =D_

**_ -NWJ_**

Wilhelmina and Nico sat on the couch grumpily, their arms crossed in a huff as they watched Fashion TV much to the detest of their egos. They both rolled their eyes at the mention of the _mother-Daughter Slater weight problem_, individually irritated for their own reasons for how the media spun their bundles of joy into bundles of fat.

"They suck."Nico pouted angrily.

"I am soooo getting him fired."

"I like having you as a mom."

Wilhelmina chuckled, switching the channel to _FOOD _network. " How was little weekend with your uncle?"

"It was cool...He let me draw all over Andre's mugshot and put boobs on him."

"Your sick."

"It made me happy."

"I hope this thing here...SKIPS a generation."

"Why... so my baby can be evil and demented like some people in this room."

"It's better than being sick."

"Mom, YOU are the sick one okay?...Who locked the Senator in a play pen and wouldn't let him out until he answered the question; _Who sucks who?"_

"I was drunk and bored."

"And yet you blame me..."

"Change the subject."

"Ma?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Bitch!" Wilhelmina exclaimed without thinking, quickly recoiling. "I'm sorry, I've been doing that lately."

"Hmmmm I smell a secret.." Nico sung mischievously.

"And I smell an ass whooping..." Wilhelmina mocked.

"You would never hurt me...I'm carrying your grandchild."

"Like I wouldn't kick your ass the moment you deliver."

"Hmmm ...When do you deliver?"

"Shut up Nico."

"Ohhh so it is true...ohhhh Connor's gonna eat you...Your in trouble."

"I am not in trouible okay..it's complicated."

"C;mon mom I'll be 21 next week, how complicated could it be. You got it on with your man...multiple times...ew...and out of your own carelessness you got pregnant...It's like they always say mom...Don't be stupid wrap your cupid."

"Nico, SHUT UP!"

"Hey if I'm a whore does that make you a harlot?" She asked, smirking as Wilhelmina threw the pillow at her from across the couch.

"...Is it that obvious."

"Oh c'mon mom...I'm pregnant myself-"

"Nico, you've been pregnant for like 3 minutes."

"And 10 seconds."

"You know I don't know where you get this little annoyance gene from."

"Amanda."

"What?"

"Before you banished me to Paris I used to hang around Amanda's desk and learn how to be a pest which grew into being annoying which then grew it to being bitchy."

"You are not taking, my grandchild to Mode...ever."

_**NWJ**_

"Victoria, I can handle my wife...thank you." Connor answered, walking through the door holding all of the groceries.

"I'm just saying, Benadryl worked wonders when she was smaller." She replied, setting on the stool as Wilhelmina and Nico rushed over to the bags. "Good God, your like savages...Wanda let your daughter go first she's pregnant."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes childishly, standing behind Nico and shooting her the death glare as Nico smirked gleefully, walking away with most of the food.

"Hey!" Wilhelmina whined, not realizing the looks she was earning.

"She's pregnant Wanda...And it's not like you _need_ the extra weight with your..._little problem._" Wilhelmina huffed, sticking out her bottom lip as she pouted her way over to Connor. He melted, watching as her lip quivered falsely.

"Go get her." He released her, watching as she ran forth and into Nico's room.

"What has gotten into her lately?" Victoria asked, looking Connor over. "One minute she's up the next minute she's down and then one minute she's bitchy and the next minute she's pouty and she's gained 23 lbs over the last 9 weeks."

"I don't know...maybe she's going through something...a delayed reaction to Colby maybe."

"No...She had her reaction in Connecticut...believe...this is something different...And I think I know what."

"What are you thinking?"

"Whens the last time you two had sex?"

"Okay...Leaving the room."

_**NWJ**_

"Wanda?" Victoria questioned, knocking on her bathroom door as the shower head turned off.

"No mom it's the boogeyman.." Wilhelmina answered through a muffled voice.

"Well you don't have to be so sarcastic about it...I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'll be out in 10."

10 minutes later, Wilhelmina emerged from the bathroom, a coral cashmere robe tied tightly around her as a cloud of steam followed behind her.

"You look like Cruella Deville rising from hell."

"That's impossible...people like Cruella Deville never even die to begin with...hmmm my hero."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure." She answered calmly, putting the last pin in her messy bun as she sat down beside her mother on the bed

_**NWJ**_

"Hey munchkin." Nico whispered as she walked quietly into the nursery.

"My birt' kertificite says Kai." She sassed from her crib.

"Hey kiddo, I'm just here to tuck you in."

"Why don't mommy do it?"

"She's too busy cursing out grandma... so I volunteered."

"Stick-a-face?"

"I love you kid." Nico whispered between chuckles.

"Where's daddy?"

"He and Nia are downstairs talking to some fancy business guy that likes kids."

"Why widn't he bwing me?"

"He likes_ nice _kids."

"_Douche."_

_"_Don't you mean Touc- Nevermind."

"Moby-Wick." Kai snickered, pointing to Nico's belly.

"Noooo, that's mommy's nickname...And she loves it when you call her that."

"Lie."

"Okay fine, but still do it."

"Deal."

"Good night sweet cheeks."

"Perv."

"Kai."

"Sowwy...Blame Mandy."

_**NWJ**_

"Where is Connor" Wilhelmina questioned wildly as she flew through the house, her footsteps echoing in the halls.

"Downstairs...Wilhelmina don't get angry..."

"No...I can take being bitchy and I can take being nationally hated but being...fat...and my husband agreeing...that's it."

Almost on cue, Connor came slowly through the front door carrying a sleeping Nia in his arms.

"Con-"

"Shhh." Connor hushed, pointing to their little girl.

Victoria sighed and lifted her from his shoulder in a whisper. "I'll take her."

Wilhelmina watched and waited as Victoria entered the nursery and Nico exited, hurrying to her room to avoid the brunt.

"Hun what's the matter?

"What's the- What's the matter?" She screeched lowly, flailing her arms dramatically. "You think I'm fat and you told my mother that you think I have a depression problem and I am gaining weight to compensate for the loss of my child!"

"Whoah...I did not say all of that."

"I don't care." Wilhelmina shrugged, untying her robe and letting it fall to the ground to reveal her shorts and cami. "Connor..This is the most skin you've seen from me in weeks and what you see is not fat...It's called an expanded uterus, caused by alittle thing called pregnancy! Yup that's right...You and your _fertile_ ass got a woman with half of a womb pregnant..with triplets!..You don't just put on 23 pounds for the heck of it at 15 weeks_ Hun, _there's a reason."

Connor, pale in the face stared back at Wilhelmina in awe as he slowly began to descend backwards into a swift faint. Wilhelmina walked over slowly and looked him over to see that he was still breathing, than stepped over him, continuing to bed as she shut the light switch off. "Good night Daddy."

Connor's eyes fluttered open, his head pounding the words echoed in his head. _Triplets...Triplets. Tripl-frickin-lets  
_

_**NWJ**_

_Must review both chapters for quick update...Blackmail...gotta love it =D_

**_ -NWJ_**


	16. Birthdays Are Crap Part 1 of 4

Wilhelmina yawned, turning slightly as she rolled into Connor's abdomen, her mind still tucked away by slumber. She slung her arm around his shoulder sleepily and unaware. Connor laid shirtless, his head perched up on one elbow as the other tapped the bed expectantly, waiting for Willie to come to. Finally, she fully opened her eyes, her face tip-toeing off of Connor's reaction.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"You okay?" He asked as Wilhelmina stretched widely.

""Hmmhuh." She mumbled, wiping her eyes like she was still asleep.

"We need to talk."

"You talk I'll listen." She responded, grabbing at her pillow and pulling it closer.

"Wilhelmina." Connor said sternly, his voice firm and angry.

Wilhelmina looked up, her eyes big and soft as she lifted her head. "Are you angry with me?"

"No...Well yes...but not for the reasons you think."

"I know I was wrong but-"

"It's not about the fact that you hid this TRIPLE secret from me3 it's why."

"But Connor you don't understand."

"Sweetie, don't tell me that...You hid this from me thinking that I couldn't handle it if you lost them but then what am I here for if you can't depend on me for anything...Where do I come in?...I didn't get to take care of you in the beginning for the twins and then you steal this time from me...And what exactly does this mean for you, medically speaking will you be able to carry to term or carry them any further...I could have helped you with this."

"But Connor-"

"I know that you are missing a vital aspect in this development but that doesn't mean that I have to MIA too."

"I'm sorry." Wilhelmina huffed, throwing the covers from atop of her and making a run to the bathroom.

Connor jumped up, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head, pulling her arm from his hold. "Let me go."

"Willie." Connor coxed, pulling her back to the bed. Wilhelmina turned away, trying to ignore him. "Willie, talk to me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her head hanging low as her body fell into his hold.

"It's okay." Connor comforted, kissing the top of her head. "Don't upset yourself, Wils."

"I can't help it." She sniffled helplessly, sitting up straight. "Damn hormones."

"They can't be that bad...how far are you?"

"...I just turned 16 weeks today."

"You hid this from me for four months?"

"Just two and a half."

"Willie."

"I'm sorry."

_**NWJ**_

"Hey." Connor said softly as he crossed the threshold into her office.

"Hey." She responded briefly, her concentration focused solely on her desk.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" He asked, sitting across from her.

"I can't." She responded, her eyes still on her paperwork.

"Why not?"

"I have too much work to do."

"Do you want me to hel-"

"No..You can't it's editorial work..I have to do it myself."

"Well I don't want you to over-exert yourself-"

"I'm not."

"Have you considered telling the staff so maybe they can spread the work around alittle bit more."

"Connor, this is a fashion magazine...I can't just ask for a light workload because I'm tired. I have to supervise 20 other magazines and keep Mode afloat."

"Your not tired your exhausted because your carrying triplets."

"I'm fine.."

"Okay but I'm telling Claire."

Wilhelmina finally looked up, her eyes inent and wide"Don't you dare."

"Why not? You two are friends right?"

"Let's just say her face no longer gives me the urge to murder a small child."

"Okayyyy Well then I'm gonna go talk to her."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Wilhelmina you look 7 months pregnant already and your only 4 months and all the tabloids are claiming that your either depressed or pregnant again..."

She shrugged, opening her password quickly "I don't care."

"Sweeite, you can't hide this much longer...Your getting...bigger."

"Don't call me sweetie, it reminds me of cinnamon rolls."

Connor smirked. "Do you want me to get you a cinnamon roll?"

"Yes." She pouted, looking up at him with big puppy eyes.

"Whatever you wish." He rose from the chair and turned his back to leave.

"Wait." Wilhelmina demanded, leaning back in her chair and closing the lid on her laptop. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean darling."

"Don't darling me...What did you do?"

"Is this a hor-"

"DO NOT Blame my hormones...I may be tired, ...alittle...large and extremely emotional but I can still smell fear."

Connor gulped, his hand rubbing his neck roughly. "I may of accidentally...invited..my parents...to the girls birthday party."

"What!" Wilhelmina screeched, her eyes big and knuckles turning a light shade of white as she clenched her fists together tightly.

"Willie, c-calm down...I didn't mean to...I just-"

"Had a pure moment of stupidity!"

"Willie, you've never met my mother."

"But I've tried to talk to her and so far I am a bougie, tyrannical, gold digging whore who stole her son from her and-"

"Okay Willie I get it, she doesn't like you."

"That's not it Connor, she makes me wanna...She makes me wanna...AHHHHHHHHH!" Wilhelmina let out a loud scream, alerting all those within a thousand mile radius that Wilhelmina Slater was angry..._very angry._

"Willie." Connor soothed, bringer her closer and holding her shoulders

"She is going to RUIN what I spent the last 4 MONTHS planning. I put Marc's blood, Betty's sweat and Amanda tears into creating this double day celebration and I refuse to let it be ruined by...YOUR  
MOTHER!"

"Than don't let her."

"She's going to berate me about God and my weight and the apartment and KAI she's going to HATE KAI."

"She's not going to hate her own granddaughter."

"Even I hate Kai sometimes."

"Point taken...but You can't stress yourself over it...here sit down."

Wilhelmina huffed, setting down on the edge of the chaise in frustration. "She-"

"Just breathe." Connor instructed, kneeling beside her. "In and out.."

"I know how to breathe jackass."

"Oh and one more thing...You can't swear around her."

"What!"

"She just gets really uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable enough to leave?"

"Wilhelmina."

"Connor this is not gonna work."

"You could at least try."

"I did and I almost ended up kicking your mother's ass."

"Well you have to work on that because she'll be here tonight."

"WHAT!"

"Did I not mention that before?"

""

"WILHELMINA STOP SCREAMING!" Connor shouted, covering his ears as Wilhelmina released her belt of anger.

"What is going on in here, everyone is looking into this office like it's the Maury show." Claire stated, running into the office.

"If I can't curse this week then you are fucking bastard whose ass got me pregnant AGAIN with FUCKING TRIPLETS with your damn potent sperm...and BY THE FUCKING WAY your mother smells like shit." Wilhelmina yelled, getting all of the cursing out of her system.

"...okay...Congratulations...and I'll see you all...tomorrow." Claire responded, deeply traumatized by Wilhelmina's lack of censorship.

"HIDE THE FUCKING KNIVES!"

_**NWJ**_

"Nico where's your mother?" Connor asked as he swept into the house, furiously rushing as he checked each crevice and corner of the apartment.

Nico shrugged. "Her skin."

"Nico I'm serious..And what are you wearing?"

Nico looked down at her outfit, an airy orange dress Skinny Strap Dress that stopped right above her knees, couple with a pair of white sandals. "Clothes."

"Nico, I'm serious...You need to change."

"No I don't ...Your not my baby daddy...your mom's...go talk to her."

"Nico, my parents will be up here any minute, where is she."

"In her flipping skin, like I said before...gosh why do I have to keep repeating myself."

"Ugh." He groaned, spotting Victoria coming down the hall. "Good, Victoria where's Wilhelmina?"

"Sleep." She answered plainly as she walked back into her bedroom.

"Oh my God." Connor huffed as he jogged to their bedroom to find Wilhelmina sound asleep with the twins collapsed ontop of her in a heap.

He walked up slowly and gently shook her, calling her name steadily. "Willie."

Wilhelmina's eyes fluttered open, squinting through the adjust in light. "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up...My mothers on her way upstairs...Are the girls clean and ready to go?"

"Smell their ass and you'll know." She replied, turning around in the bed.

"No Willie, you have to get up." He probed and just then the door bell rang and his heart stopped, his eyes wide as he heard the door creap open.

_**NWJ**_

Nico rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her belly. "No I'm not the flipping help!"

Connor smiled, bumping Nico out the way discretely and taking his mother's suitcase. His mother smiled falsely, walking slowly into the foyer as her eyes wandered and her husband followed closely behind her.

"It sure is...black in here." She blurted out.

"What did she just say? " Nico asked defensively, jumping into the woman's presence.

"She's talking about the walls Nico." Connor whispered, smiling at his mother.

"Dear, please control your maid." His mother warned. Nico gasped, Connor blocking her from attack. "So darling, where is this _wife _of yours?"

"You know she's black right?" Nico quipped angrily.

"Nico!" Connor warned, turning his attention back to his mother.

"What?..She started it."

"Anyway...mom Wilhelmina is...is..."

"Hello.." Wilhelmina said gleefully as she emerged from the bedroom, a twin on each hip.

Connor exhaled in relief and grabbed a twin to help out Willie. "Mom..this is Kai and this is Nia."

"Pweasure too meet you." Nia said shyly, laying her head on Wilhelmina's chest.

"Awwww. " Sydney cooed.

Kai snickered looking at Sydney's purple outfit. "Barney is a dinasar from our imagition And when he's tall, He's what we call a dinasar sensatin, Barney's frwinds are big and small-"

"Kai." Connor chuckled nervously and patted her back.

"What?" Barney dewerves repwect." Kai retorted innocently.

Connor looked to Wilhelmina hopefully, gesturing to his mother. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and threw on a fake smile. "So Sydney, how was your trip?"

"Horrible and you can call me Mrs. Owens."

"Why not massa' ?" Nico added, her attitude interrupting greatly.

"Wilhelmina, you look beautiful." Micheal added as a dribble of drool slid down his chin, his eyes roaming Wilhelmina's body feverishly and sticking to her chest.

"Thank...you." Wilhelmina responded, uncomfortable and throwing a hand over her bosom.

"Soooo..I'm not surprised that I had to find out by the news that the twins where having a birthday extravaganza."

"Oh mom, Wilhelmina's just been really overworked it was probably just an oversight."

"A pretty big oversight considering I'm their grandmother."

"Well it's not like you've ever met them Nanny McPhee." Nico added again, seeming to be on a roll.

"Nico!"

"I'm sorry...no I'm not." Nico rolled her eyes and stomped away.

"And who is that?"

"My daughter." Wilhelmina responded.

"And she is pregnant...Where's her husband?"

"She's not married."

"You know that's fornication right?...the bible says-"

"He who is without sin cast the first stone." Wilhelmina responded, agitated.

"Anyone can quote a Scripture dear."

"But it takes a real hypocrite to deny them blatantly."

"Soooo mom, how was your trip?"

"Wonderful dear."

"You just said it was horrible." Wilhelmina questioned.

"That was when you where asking me."

"You know what-"

"Honey, why don't you go put the twins up, they're looking alittle sluggish." He interjected, passing her Kai swiftly to get her out of the room."

"Awww but we just got to see them." Sydney said dramatically.

"Sing baby." Wilhelmina whispered as Kai put her thumb in her mouth.

"Barney is a mean lady from our daddy's family, And when she dies, No one will cry but her kitty Sally, Barney's face is botox shut , that's why she's so fugly-"

"GOOD NIGHT!" He yelled lowly as he ushered them into the hall, a big grin on Wilhelmina's face

_**NWJ**_

"Do you all want something to drink...eat?" Connor asked, pointing them in the direction of the couch.

"No Connor, go make your wife do that..She is here to obey you and you are the priest over this household."

"Uh...mom I think I'm gonna let Willie rest..She's tired."

"And...I was tired and I still served your father."

"With poison." Micheal mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing dear."

"I'll go get her." Connor nodded quickly and jogged back to the bedroom. "Willie?" He called out, walking into the room slowly to see Wilhelmina laying on her side. "Are you okay?"

He walked closer, leaning into the bed. "Willie?"

"Hmm?" She asked calmly.

"You okay?"

"Your mother makes me want to wipe out a nation with a VERY large machine gun."

"I know honey but she's asking for you."

"Tell her I died."

"She'll still come looking babe."

"Connor I'm tired, I don't feel well...I don't want to be berated by your Suburban mother."

"Well what do I tell her?"

"Tell her...Your wife is pregnant with triplets...She's not in the mood to look at her leather face and would rather peel her skin by layers than have a conversation with her...I have a headache and my leg hurts...Don't push me."

Connor sighed and began to massage her calf. "I'm sorry sweetie...but my mom-"

"Make sure she's not got you entangled in something tomorrow around noon."

"Why?"

"Doctor's appointment."

"Is it good news or bad?"

"I don't know...that's why your coming."

"No problem." He grinned and kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"That's an automatic." She responded slyly, an obvious grin on her face.

"CONNOR!" His mother bellowed from the front room. They both stopped, hearing footsteps approaching.

"Block her." Wilhelmina instructed.

But he was too late and soon Sydney cam bustling through the large door. "What in God's name are you two doing in here...Hellinmina come fix us something."

Wilhelmina rose slowly, her fists clenching as she raised an eyebrow. "My name is WIlhelmina and I will not be_ fixing _you anything today."

"Your the wife and we're are the in-laws...It's your duty."

"My only duty on this Earth is-

"-to stay black and die." Nico interjected from the other room.

"What she said...and it does not include serving you. Now if you don't like that you can go Haul ASS to MOTEL FUCKING 6 AND LET THE ROACHES CRAWL UP YOUR ASS TO REPLACE THE STICK THAT'S ALREADY THERE!"

"Why I never..."

"And You may never again but just know this...Wilhelmina Slater takes shit from no one..I don't care if it's on a Silver Platter...Especially in my own house." She snarled, pushing passed Sydney angrily.

"Aren't you gonna say something son?"

Connor looked up and shook his head. "Mother...I don't like when people upset my family...I especially don't like when they upset my wife...Now I really get pissed when they upset my wife when she's pregnant...BACK OFF or you can in the words of my eloquent wife Haul ASS to motel fucking 6 and let the roaches crawl up your ass to replace the stick that's already there."

"Son I..."

"If you'll excuse me I have to go calm my wife and hide the knives...You'll thank me later."

"Connor-"

"And her gun...especially her gun."

* * *

**__**


	17. Birthdays Are Crap Part 2 of 4

Wilhelmina rushed hurriedly, packing her things quickly and stuffing it into her bag as she grabbed her keys, coffee and purse. She looked around sneakily, inching towards the door on her tippy-toes trying to avoid making the floor squeak much to no avail.

"Are you trying to be quiet?...Because it's not working." Connor whispered, scaring Wilhelmina as she yelped, dropping everything in her hands.

"Damn it!" She mumbled, looking at her stained outfit and wet papers.

Connor hurried over, picking up her things and setting them on the counter. "Willie." She continued to wipe off her outfit as if she hadn't heard him, her mind completely distracted. Connor sighed and grabbed her forearms gently, bringing her closer. "Willie.."

"What!" She asked, her arms jumping dramatically.

"Why are you leaving at 6:30 in the morning?"

"I-I I- can't DEAL right now...I-I-just can't..I have to go." She answered her head shaking as she grabbed up her dry things.

"And your leaving me?..Willie, we can work this o-"

"No, Connor..I'm going to the office and I'm going to change there and start the day there because if I start the day with your mother, you'll be an orphan by noon."

"Willie...You can't be serious."

"Connor, your mother upsets me...I'm on-edge right now..I don't need to be on edge right now...It-It-It stresses me out and I cannot go to this doctors appointment upset...One little up in blood pressure and he'll think that somethings wrong and I can't -I can't...Test upon test upon test then what if he..."

"Okay, okay..come here." He soothed as he pulled her closer into his arms and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I'll let you go but do not get all worked up over my mother...She'll be gone in 3 days."

"That doesn't help me." Wilhelmina cried as she ripped away from him, grabbing her stuff and storming out of the door, slamming it in the process

_**NWJ**_

"Connor, where's that dreadful wife of yours?" Sydney asked as she sat down at the dining room table.

"She is not dreadful and she is at work."

"Oh that's preposterous...It's Friday, why isn't she spending this time with her family."

"That's why weekends where invented." Nico added, coming out of the room with Micheal, each with a twin.

"I don't remember talking to you dear.

"And I don't remember Chanel making a XXXLarge, but then again there is always _Shanel _...From the flea market of course."

"You really are unpleasant aren't you?"

"You really like food don't you?"

"Connor." Sydney boosted, looking to her son for support.

"Hmm? Connor asked innocently as they both looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I kind of just blocked you all out."

"Can you stop fighting and make me food." Kai whined, fussing in Micheal's arms.

"Doesn't Wilhelmina breastfeed?"

Kai sighed. "I hawen't touched boob in years."

Nico snickered and Victoria scoffed. "Oh that's disgraceful."

"Oh well mom...Willie tried it and she didn't like it."

" But-"

"Mom it doesn't matter, they're turning 2 on Sunday..leave it alone."

"Only 2..They seem so Advanced." Micheal questioned.

"I know...It runs in Wilhelmina's family."

"It runs in our family as well, son." Victoria added jealously.

Nico chuckled lightly. "Don't lie to yourself."

_**NWJ**_

"And this is Laura Gibson..The book club president...This is Freida Esman the Tupperware-"

"Mom, I have to go!" Connor exclaimed as he tried to pull away from her crowd of friends.

"Oh dear don't be rude." She scorned, waiving over the country club waiter. "Can I have 5 glasses of champagne please?"

"Make that 4...I have to go my wife needs me."

"Cornelius Micheal Owens, You see your wife everyday and I come into town for a short time and all you do is run off with her."

"She needs me more than you do right now."

"Connor, if you leave I will scream."

"Go ahead, embarrass yourself."

"Connor, the hospital is an hour and a half away...That coupled with the traffic and you probably won't make it anyway...And you do owe me considering the language you used last night."

Connor huffed and threw down his napkin, kicking the chair back and running out of the restaurant carelessly much to the anger of his self-absorbed mother.

_**NWJ**_

"This is going to be a wee-bit cold." Her doctor warned, pressing the monitor closer to her stomach. She watched cautiously as he moved the clear gel around carefully. She looked up at the screen, amazed as she heard the 3 heartbeats emit from the machine.

"How ..are they?"

"Well...Baby A look good..healthy...good birth weight and Baby B the same..."

"And Baby C?"

"Baby C..is worrying me a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like this fetus is trying to do the impossible and be in the part of your injured uterus which is causing a low weight."

Wilhelmina breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as her blood pressure rose steadily.

"Hey, hey, hey..calm down..we don't need you passing out too..Just breathe we're just going to run a few tests.

_**NWJ**_

Connor paced worriedly, trying to fathom where Willie could be. He stroked his neck, back tracking to his steps in the hospital, finding out that she had left, calling her and receiving no answer.

"So typical." Sydney huffed.

"Mom..please." Connor warned.

"She planned this mess and now she's late."

"Excuse you but this isn't a mess this is MY birthday dinner so if you don't want to be here...I'll help you pack." Nico quipped angrily, shrugging as if she didn't care anymore.

"I want my mommy!" Nia screeched, bouncing and fidgeting in Sydney's hold.

"STOP!" Sydney yelled, pointing her finger in Nia's direction sternly. Nia looked up, her lip quivering as the tears rose to the surface. Sydney sighed and popped her on the arm. "NO! Bad girl..no crying...Your a big girl now..ACT like it!"

"MOM!" Connor screamed, snatching Nia from her and placing her on his shoulder as she cried hysterically. "Who gave you permission to hit my kids?"

"God."

Nico scoffed. "I'd like to see that text message."

"Mom, DO NOT put your hands on my children...EVER!"

"She needs to be disciplined."

"For wanting her mother?"

"Well her mother should be here than!"

They all stopped and turned around, looking as Wilhelmina stormed in and clicked angrily to her room, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Connor huffed and handed Nia to Nico.

"How long is this going to take?" Sydney whined.

"Sydney." Micheal warned, tired of his wife's antics.

_**NWJ**_

Connor crept slowly into their bedroom, watching as Wilhelmina moved around the room, grabbing things from her closet and laying them on the bed. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm gently. Wilhelmina pulled away forcefully, pushing passed him. Connor tried again and Wilhelmina pushed away, her eyes filled with tears.

"Willie-"

"Don't touch me right now!" She said lowly, breathing heavily as the tears cascaded down her face and she removed the dress from it's hanger.

"Honey I'm so sorry."

"You know, sometimes people start to get a little tired of hearing the same words over AND over AND over AND OVER AGAIN!"

"I got stuck in traf-"

"No Connor, you do not get to blame TRAFFIC because if you would have did what I asked and stayed away from your mother for just 1 hour, this could have all been avoided."

"She wouldn't let me leave."

"She didn't have a gun to your head did she?..You didn't want to leave... and I needed you today." Her voice falling into a crackling whisper as she wept.

"Willie." Connor tried to console her but she pushed him farther away as she changed into her dress.

"Do you know... how... hard it is..to go through test after test after test alone and fricking terrified that somethings gonna turn up wrong and..."

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Wilhelmina, tell me."

"Why should I? You told me that I could depend on you to be there for me and then the one time I ask you for something during this whole entire ordeal and you fucking blow me off!"

"I didn't blow you off okay! My mother wouldn't let me leave and the only reason you haven't asked me for anything was because I didn't even know that you where pregnant. That was your choice not mine!"

"I was trying to protect YOU, okay!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, NOT MINE."

"Oh SO THE CHANCE THAT ONE OF MY BABIES COULD DIE IS MY FAULT, HUH!" Wilhelmina screamed blatantly.

"Wait..what are you talking about?" Connor questioned, calming down a bit as he tried to touch her.

"Don't!" She said sternly, snatching away her arm and zipping her up her own dress.

"Wilhelmina, we need to talk."

"No your mother needs to go."

"Why does my mother have to go and your mother gets to stay."

" One, I didn't invite my mother to stay here...You did. Two, I don't treat you like some invalid while she's around!"

"I don't treat you like an invalid! I stood up for you last night!"

"That was last night..This is today...where were you today..huh?..." Connor was silent, his attention now on his shoes. Wilhelmina chuckled lightly, a laugh of disbelief escaping as she shook her head. "That's what I thought."

_**NWJ**_

They all arrived promptly at Madison 6, each dressed accordingly, especially Nico and Wilhelmina. Nico wore an eggshell, max & cleo strapless sweetheart neck, knee length, silk chiffon dress with a black sash of rosette details. Wilhelmina wore a sexy red one shoulder fully ruched Armani dress from Isabella Oliver that surprisingly showed off her triplet belly. She couple it with a pair of neutral Luobuotin patent leather platform peep toe pumps. Her hair matched Nico's soft curl touch, not to tight but not too loose...Just right..

They where seated in a large booth, the twins on the curve in high chairs, asleep. Wilhelmina sat stiffly on the edge next to Connor and directly across from his mother who sat next to Micheal who also shared the next two spots with Victoria and Nico.

"Good evening, ladies...gentleman. My name is Matthew and I will be your server for tonight...Is there anything on the menu that I can start you off with...A drink perhaps?"

Nico leaned towards Victoria, a smirk on her face. "He is fineeeeeeeeeee."

Victoria chuckled. "Down girl, your already knocked up.

"Ummm I think I'll order the large sirloin steak with the grilled potatoes, house salad, thousand island dressing, A1 sauce and a medium fillet minion." Sydney said proudly.

"Super size." Kai mumbled sleepily.

Nico scoffed. "I don't even think that's possible."

"Can you give us a few minuted please?" Wilhelmina asked softly.

He nodded and smiled as he turned to walk away.

"I have had just about enough out of you and your rude attitude." Sydney directed towards Nico.

"And I have had just about enough of your racist attitude!"Nico retorted in defense.

Sydney gasped. "I am not racist...I just don't believe that races should mix in matrimony."

"Dumbass! That's racism too!"

"The Bible says-"

"Quote the bible one more time and see what happens...Go ahead...Quote it and see where my fork is when you finish...Go ahead...TEST ME."Nico snarled.

"Alright!" Connor diffused the situation, calming it to a minimum.

"So mom, I love your outfit." Nico smiled falsely.

"I don't like it." Sydney added. "You look fat in it."

"Nobody asked you Winnie the Pooh!" Nico screeched.

Wilhelmina looked to Connor expectantly and slammed down her napkin angrily. "Excuse me." She mumbled as she ran from the table.

"At least she has good manners."

Nico shrugged. "...I have 5 types of forks in front of me and 3 knives with a temper...Very wise to diss my mother...very wise."

Connor sighed and got up to go after her but was stopped by Victoria. "You can't go...She's in the ladies room."

_**NWJ**_

"Wanda." Victoria called out as she stepped into the restroom.

Wilhelmina looked up from her position at the sink, her eyes red as she huffed angrily. Victoria sighed, walking up to her and brushing the hair from her face. "Why do you let that woman talk to you like that?"

Wilhelmina shrugged. "I don't want to cause anything."

"It wouldn't be you causing anything because she's the one that starting things with you...Where's the Wanda I raised that would have cursed out that woman in a heartbeat."

"I did last night."

"Yeah but now your back to the step ford wife mode."

"I'm trying to keep a happy life."

"But there's not a happy wife. Wanda don't lose yourself in trying to please everyone...Look at you..your terribly upset and pregnant which is not a good combo. Your angry with your husband for not knowing how to deal with his mama's boy syndrome who he obvious loves you more than his next breath and a jealous bitch out there who is angry because you are living the life that she's always wanted and would do anything to make you unhappy...Ignore her and live your life...be a happy wife...I know all too much about what happens if you don't."

Wilhelmina nodded. "Thanks mom."

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked, looking in Wilhelmina's glossy eyes.

"I'm fine...just a bit dizzy but otherwise I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Positive."

_**NWJ**_

Wilhelmina and Victoria returned to the table silently, Connor and Nico moving so that they could get back in. Wilhelmina exhaled gently as she sat back down, her hand falling into Connor's under the table. He smiled as his mother groaned irritably.

"Ugh where is that waiter?"

"Up yours hag!" Nico retorted blatantly."Sorry...It was a hoarded feeling."

Connor shook his head. "I'm sure it'll be any minute."

"Ugh, Wilhelmina you have horrible taste, this restaurant is absolutely dreadful with the worst service."

"Ahhh..Sydney...Is that code for; I haven't got laid in 8 years and I'm alittle sore about it?" Wilhelmina asked monotonously, not even looking up at Sydney, her eyes in the menu.

"This family is despicable."

"I believe the movie is _Despicable **ME**_...Just saying." Wilhelmina answered back.

"I love you mom." Nico smiled gleefully.

"I know dear."

"Ugh..You all make me sick..I can't believe my son would marry this woman...Your children are absolutely insufferable and Nia needs discipline which is why I popped her and Kai is-"

"You did what?" Wilhelmina asked, her voice taking a dangerous tone as a hush fell over the table.

"I popped her." Sydney repeated proudly.

"By pop I hope for your sake that you mean you gave her a Ring pop."

"No, I popped her."

Wilhelmina's eyes flickered angrily between Sydney and a sleeping Nia, her chest puffing with emotion. "You hit her?"

"And?"

"Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Please leave this table."

"This is a public place."

"And so is the morgue..."

"Mom." Nico called out, her voice shaky.

Wilhelmina shook her head, the dizziness coming over her once again. "One second Nico."

"Mom."

She gripped onto the table tightly, her grasp on consciousness slowly fainting. "One second.."

"Mom, my water just broke."

Wilhelmina was monotonous, her body falling to the left of the booth and to the floor in a heap. Connor jumped as Nico panicked greatly, her hands trembling as a contraction hit her.

Connor called out,kneeling beside her as others stared calling 911. "Wilhelmina!"

"Nico!" Victoria screeched as Nico squeezed her hand fiercely.

Kai chuckled, misunderstanding the chaos. "Hot damn."


	18. Birthdays Are Crap Part 3 of 4

_As I lay me down_

_Heaven hear me now_

_I'm lost without a cause_

_After giving it my all_

_Winter storms have come_

_And darkened my sun_

_After all that I've been through_

_Who on Earth can I turn to?_

Connor paced restlessly, his feet beginning to do ware and tare on the linoleum floor. He sighed heavily, plopping back into the metal spring chair across the room in the corner. He watched intently as she was unmoving, her breathing even as the wasp of the fetal monitors continued to sound rhymatically. Slowly, she yawned, her face coming to as she awoken. Connor rushed over, his knees washing against the floor as he slid over, immediately grabbing her hand lovingly.

"Where's Nico?" She asked, her eyes not even open in her own exhaustion.

"In the next room." Connor answered assuredly.

"But it's too early...She's only 30 weeks...She's just a baby herself...Whose with her..I-'

"Shhhh...Don't talk too much, you might fall asleep again." He said with a chuckle, trying to mellow the atmosphere.

"Is she okay?"

"Your mother is with her..She is asleep and they gave her some medication to stop the contractions, which worked...And she's going to be staying in the hospital for quite some time if she doesn't want a preemie."

"What time is it?"

"2 am."

"The twins...They...The twins it's their birthday.." She huffed, covering her face as a light gasp escaped her lips. She breathed in shakily as the tears slipped from her eyes in her anger.

"Shhh It's okay, don't cry...Sweetie don't cry."

"Eve-Every thing is wrong..It-It's all going...wrong." She said between inhales and trying to catch her breath.

"Don't cry...You need to calm down..before-" He stopped as the fetal monitors alerted a loud beep, Dr. Walker charged in, immediately checking her monitors. "Is she-"

"Why is she so upset? Did you say something to her?" Dr. Walker asked protectively as Wilhelmina inhaled sharply and exhaled shakily.

"No..She just-"

"Wilhelmina, I just need you to breathe...Just breathe." He said slowly as if it were a challenging task. She nodded as she did it with no problems, sniffling and trying to calm herself. "Does he need to leave?"

She shook her head immediately. "No..He didn't do anything..He's fine."

"Okay..Well then just try to stay calm and not stress over things and we could have you home by noon, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"And I'll know if you get worked up because that little alarm will go off telling me that one of the babies are in distress..okay?"

She nodded quickly, almost as if she were alittle girl. Dr. Walker smiled weakly, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, I'll change the subject." He ofered, pulling up a chair.

"No...where are my babies.."

"With Marc, Amanda and Betty at the house." She sulked, sniffling as if she where to cry again. "No...don't you dare...Do not cry...okay?" She nodded as a few tears slipped by. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not...I can't do this." She said softly, more tears beginning to form.

"Willie, yes you can...just breathe."

"I have no more fight left in me, Connor...I just can't."

_Have to lose my breath_

_There's no fighting left_

_Sinking to rise no more_

_Searching for that open door_

_And every road that I've taken_

_Led to my regret_

_And I don't know if I'm go'n make it_

_Nothing to do but lift my head_

"Happy 21st birthday." Wilhelmina whispered through the hospital phone.

Nico chuckled softly, just beginning to wake up. "Thanks, mom."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, considering the fact that I am now highly addicted to pain killers."

Wilhelmina smiled. "I'm sorry, your birthday was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined...Just...damaged."

"Well, I didn't want your birthday to be just damaged goods."

"It's not mom...Are you crying?"

Wilhelmina looked at the receiver as she wiped at her eyes. "No."

"Mom, stop upsetting yourself..It's not helping anyone." Nico ordered sternly as the nurse in her room came and elevated her feet.

"I know..I know." She said nodding, as Connor motioned for her to get off the phone. "Okay...I have to go because apparently I can talk about any of my children without bursting into tears."

"Go mom, I don't want to upset you."

"Don't console me, I should be consoling you...Your the who's going to be on bed rest for the rest of your life."

"At least the Jello's free."

Wilhelmina chuckled. "Be safe sweetie."

"What the hell do you mean be safe? I'm right next door." Nico said as she reached back and knocked on the wall.

Wilhelmina laughed heartily as she heard the faint knocking of Nico's dainty knuckles on the wall behind her. "Bye Nico."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nico added sarcastically before hanging up.

"How's your mother?" Victoria asked from across the room.

"She's really upset."

"Why?"

"She's been planning the twins birthday party since the vow renewal...And now it might not happen."

"It's just a party."

"That's to everyone normal in this world but to mom, if it doesn't happen then she feels that she's failed as a parent because I didn't have any birthday parties."

"Why didn't you have any parties?"

"She never had time."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so she's like wigging out."

"_Wigging _out?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hello Nico!" Dr. Walker said excitedly as he walked through the door.

"You seem pretty excited considering I'm going to be stuck in this bed for weeks...yay." She said flatly.

"Maybe so but you are not dialatiing or contracting which is a great thing."

"Yeah but you keep leaving out the fact that I'm stuck here."

"I'm sorry but this is your best bet for safety."

"Why can't I be like a cave woman and just squat n' pass."

"Because your mother is paying a neonatal specialist from the UK to monitor you."

"Why?"

"He's the best."

"She doesn't have to do that."

"She just feels bad that she has to leave."

"Why?"

"By being here...she's stressing...By thinking about you..she stresses..I'm sending her home so-"

"She can drive herself mad worrying about me while I'm half-way across town."

"It's the best option."

"But I want my mommy." Nico mumbled as she turned and put her back towards Dr. Walker, a pout on her face.

"Nico, don't be a baby." Victoria instructed.

"I'm not being a baby, I'm being a child and I want my mother."

_My levees are broken_

_My walls are coming down on me_

_My rain is falling_

_Defeat is calling_

"Willie, don't be sad." Connor whispered as he drove slowly, one of his hands patting her knee soothingly. She didn't respond, her head propped up her elbow as she turned to the window. Connor sighed, looking her over. "Do you want anything from the store?"

"No." She answered softly, wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"Willie, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, my eyes are leaking." She answered as she sniffled.

"Wils."

"Just drive please."

"Babe, why do you get like this every time you're sad."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You always push me away."

"I am not pushing you away."

"Okay, okay...Don't get upset...but you do...You act like we're not in this together and you just have to deal with everything by yourself."

"That's because I can't depend on you for much of anything."

"Willie, now you know that's not true."

"This weekend...A disaster because you can't control your mother."

"Your right, I can't...Because she's MY MOTHER."

"And you let her single-handedly drive this family into a rabbit hole over the course of 36 hours."

"You know what, Wilhelmina I'm sorry that my mother is so goddamn annoying and she doesn't know how to shut the hell up but I did stand up for YOU, and she is my mother and she had a right to be here. Your mother pops up when she wants and annoys THE HELL OUT OF ME but I don't FUCKING COMPLAIN OKAY, I DEAL WITH IT FOR YOU! I KICKED MY MOTHER OUT ON HER ASS THIS MORNING OKAY! I DID THAT AND EXCUSE ME IF I'M NOT THE MOST PERFECT HUSBAND BECAUSE I'M ALITTLE NEW AT THIS OKAY! I JUST GOT OUT OF PRISON 2 YEARS AGO OKAY...I'M NOT PERFECT AND YOUR NOT THE MOST PERFECT WIFE OKAY, YOU HAVE YOUR FLAWS..YOUR NOT THE BEST MOTHER AND I'M NOT THE BEST HUSBAND OKAY YOU HAVE PROBLEMS AND I HAVE PROBLEMS.

"Co-"

" -AND I DID NOT LET HER BEAT NIA, I STOPPED HER BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENED, JUST BECAUSE YOU MESSED UP WITH NICO..DON'T GO PULLING CRAP WITH ME TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M THE FUCKING BAD GUY BECAUSE IM NOT!"

"Con-"

"YOU ACT LIKE ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS ARE MY FAULT."

"No I don't" She whispered.

"THE HELL YOU DON'T! YOU ACTED LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT NIA GOT SICK AND WHY SHE HAS ASTHMA...YOU ACTED LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT THAT WE GOT ATTACKED BY THUGS BUT I WASN'T THE ONE CARRYING THE BABY, WAS I?"He rambled endlessly until an actual realization came to him of what he had said. "Willie, wait I didn't mean that. He looked from the road to her shaking shoulders as she sobbed in the corner, her cries a faint sound.

"Stop the car." She mumbled, her hand clenched tightly onto the door.

"What? Wilhelmina-"

"STOP THE MOTHER FUCKING CAR!" She yelled dramatically as she continued to cry.

Connor pulled the car over immediately and watched as she pulled her purse from the back and jumped out, slamming the door on her way out.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as he punched the steering wheel, knowing he had messed up.

_I need you to set me free_

_Take me far away from the battle_

_I need you_

_Shine on me_

Connor walked the door in a slump, carrying the rest of his wives things. "Surprise!" The group yelled as he flipped on the light. Connor jumped back in surprise as they blew their horns and Marc jumped forward.

"Surprise! Where's Willie?" He asked enthusiastically.

Connor scratched his head nervously, scanning the room to see the Slater family and friends with a few Owens scattered around. "She uh...She-"

"She's okay isn't she?"

"I don't really know."

Marc gasped and lead Connor away from the group of confused people. "What the hell do you mean you don't know where she is, she just got back from the hospital-"

"We had a fight and she left the car."

"Why where you fighting with her..Especially today."

"I don't know, it just spilled out...I've held all my emotions in and-"

"You released them on WILHELMINA!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Go find her."

"I did, I mean I tried for the last 2 hours but it just seems like she disappeared."

"Hey fertile Fred, Where's weeping Willie?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, who's Fred?"

"You mean...This isn't Fred?" She asked, pointing to Connor.

Marc rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Connor. "GO find your wife."

"B-"

"Go find your wife before you have a Slater mob chasing you up and down 5th avenue...GO!"

_X_

Connor huffed as he got out of his car, closing the door softly, not to alert Wilhelmina. He crept up behind her, stepping careful not to disturb her. He watched closely from the bench as she knelt before the cold slab.

Wilhelmina sniffled, staring at the tombstones, side by side. "I feel like I let you both down...I didn't protect _you_ and I never made _you _proud. Even though I never got to tell either of you that I loved you...I did...even though it never seemed like I did...I did...I really miss you though and I don't know how to get over it. You know... I see Connor with the girls and my heart aches and I think _That should have been us_ you know, Me and Renee should of had that and we didn't...And I got so bitter because I felt like...I felt like if my father didn't love me than maybe I didn't deserve to be love. And If I didn't deserve to be loved then why am I here... If no one is going to love me..than I'm not going to love anyone else...Even my own child ... Than you ... I didn't even get to meet you...My first son...Did you know that when this... great ...and awesome deity decided that you where better suited with him...He gave me three more boys so that I wouldn't feel alone...And yet I still do...I'm trying to feel fulfilled but I never do ... I have the job I've always wanted, the husband and a house full of Kids and dogs, crazy in-laws and yet I still didn't feel like I was complete...I didn't feel like I had accomplished anything until I got closure...From the both of you...And until I did that I was up until today a bottomless pit that could never be filled. I was angry, and frustrated and falsely happy, lying to myself and those around me and it has to stop...I have to kind of...start over..."

"With me I hope." Connor whispered, kneeling down beside her and cupping her face.

She shook her head, biting her lip to keep the tears from emerging. "I am sooooo sorry."

"No..no..no I'm sorry...I should have never talked to you like that. You deserve better and I had no right to even suggest blaming you for what happened...I was just overwhelmed because I don't like sharing my feelings because I don't want to burden anyone but then I unloaded them on you at the worst time and I can't forgive myself if I hurt you anymore than you already are...I love you too much to do that to you."

Wilhelmina huffed and laid her head on his chest, her emotions releasing as she wept. Connor rocked her gently, his eyes flickering between her and the epitaphs. "It's okay...to start over."

_Colby Jace Slater II_

_April 10th 2011 - April 10th 2011_

_I loved you before I felt you_

_I felt you before I knew you_

_I knew you before I met you_

_And though You've never seen me, I've seen you and that's all that matters._

_**The 4th named Angel**_

_Colby Jace Slate I_

_May 8th 1947 - February 6th 2010_

_"A man is not a man unless he stands and he cannot stand unless he has a strong foundation."_

_"Love is not a mystery, just a testament."_

_"If I die, sorrow feel not sorrow for I will rejoice in no longer having to deal with you."_

_**Words of a man with a string foundation.**_

_**.CJ .SLATER. WE SALUTE YOU..**_

Connor led Wilhelmina cautiously through to the door, holding her close as she held her arms tightly around his waist for support.

"Surprise!" They yelled again, Wilhelmina jumping back in surprise.

Connor smiled as she held him closer, weakness beginning to set in.

"Supwise Mommy!" The girls yelled, walking up to her. "It's owur B-day!" They said excitedly, pointing to the mound of presents on the end table.

Wilhelmina nodded effetely, her head lying back on Connor's chest.

"Willie are you okay?" Marc asked as he approached the couple slowly.

"She's just tired." Connor answered for her as Wilhelmina dazed in and out.

"I was asking her."

"Marc." Wilhelmina said sternly, her eyes closed from exhausted eyes. "This is my husband...He can answer for me."

"Oh...well...The party has started and-" Marc looked at Wilhelmina, her shoulder's drooping as she fell asleep in Connor's arms. "Well that was fast."

"Marc, why don't you let the girls have a good time and I'll let Wilhelmina sleep it off."

"But she's going to miss the party.."

"I kind of get the feeling that she'd rather rest. "

_X_

Wilhelmina yawned slowly, turning in her position and rolling towards Connor. He smiled and watched as she opened her eyes, taken aback by the light.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where are the girls?"

"Conked out in there cribs...Coming down from a sugar high."

"So they had fun?"

"Yup...Their birthdays weren't ruined after all."

"Yeah but I-"

"They knew you where tired, Willie...They even came to kiss you goodnight and at first they didn't even want to leave..You didn't ruin anything." Wilhelmina nodded and smirked, stretching out under the covers as she pulled them closer towards her. "What's that smirk about?"

"You where staring at me."

"Was not."

"Then why where you propped up on both hands, watching me wake up."

"Because your so beautiful."

"Stop."

"No really...Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Wilhelmina chuckled. "Your sweet but I know I look a mess. My eyes are puffy, My stomach is getting harder to hide and my face is fat-"

"Your eyes are sparkling like the reflection from a pure ocean. Your stomach makes you look even more heavenly than usual with a sexy vulnerability and your face is like God's sweetest gift to humanity, never changing."

"Is this guilt, sexual or spontaneous?"

"All of the above."

"Have you heard from Nico?"

"No."

"I should call her."

"First you should rest alittle bit more...Your exhausted and it goes without saying that you at least need a day."

"But-"

"Okay, I will call her quickly to-" He stopped mid-sentence as Wilhelmina's phone rang.

"One sec..." She reached over the end table and picked up quickly. "Hello?...Okay mom slow down...Now?...Why didn't you call me?...I woul-...Now?...Is she-..What about the...Okay..Give me 10 minutes."

"What?" Connor asked calmly. Wilhelmina eased off of the bed and ran to her dresser, ransacking her drawers in search of suitable clothes. "What?"

"Get dressed." She said hurriedly as she slipped her arm through the shirt.

"What? Why?"

"They're rushing Nico to surgery for an emergency C-section."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just get dressed!"

"Is she okay?"

"I. Don't. Know...All I do know is that..my baby needs her mother."

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_After all my strength is gone_

_In you I can be strong_

_I look to you,_

_I look to you_

_And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song_

_I look to you_

_**REVIEW**__!1  
_


	19. Birthdays Are Crap Part 4 of 4

"Where is she?" Wilhelmina asked breathlessly as she ran up to her mother.

"Recovery." Victoria responded, standing immediately to embrace her in the waiting room.

"Why aren't you with her?" Wilhelmina questioned, her palms sweating with anxiety.

"She had to get a blood transfusion."

"What?"

"She started hemorrhaging ..That's... why they rushed her."

"Is she alright?" Wilhelmina asked nervously.

"I-I don't know..they haven't told me anything."

"And what about the baby?"

"6 lb, 3 oz and in the NICU."

"The NICU?"

"She's 10 weeks early."

"Oh...God this is crazy." She sighed leaning back to feel Connor's presence behind her. "You found parking?"

Connor shrugged, a twin in each arm. "I parked in Handicapped."

"Connor.."

"I'll move in an hour..It's dark out there.. no one will notice...Here sit down and calm yourself."

"That's not going to calm me." Wilhelmina retorted, throwing herself back into the seat uneasily. "Damn 2 cent chair..."

"Why Wilhelmina...Darling you look alittle...

"Pregnant? Yeah it's all I had." Wilhelmina responded looking down at her wool knit, tight, empire waist sweater.

"You should go shopping."

"Okay can we not talk about my expanding wardrobe, God I feel bad enough already.."

"Willie..can you take one of them." Connor extended his tired arm, a sleeping Nia attached to it.

Wilhelmina smiled and grabbed her gently, her head instantly finding her mother's chest as her thumb found her mouth.

"Fluffy." She mumbled through her sleep.

"No babysitter?" Victoria asked, taking Kai into her arms.

"The assistants conked out and Sydney...Sydney was sent home...not that I would trust her with them."

"Wilhelmina." Connor warned.

"Just saying."

"Bitch." Kai whispered, her little body curled up in her grandmother's arms.

"Mom!" Wilhelmina exclaimed, turning to her mother.

"What?...that was her." Victoria blamed Kai instantly.

"I know but who taught her that?"

"Uh I don't know, maybe her sailor mouth mother who flips off everyone who suggests she gained a pound...or 20."

"Yeah but then you repeat them."

"Hey, I'm not telling them to say them...I just whisper it in their ear."

"Mom."

"Shut up! I twying to sleep!" Kai scolded, her eyes still closed. "You uncofatable...I want mommy."

"Why do you want your mommy?"

"Cuz...Your chwest is flat." Kai answered.

Connor unusually busted with laughter, his water snorting from his nose as he turned around. "Excuse me."

Victoria, offended mad, holding Kai out in front of her. "And what about your mother?"

Nia smiled, nestling her head in Wilhelmina's bosom. "Fluffy...Like feda pillows.

Victoria rolled eyes, passing Kai over. "That's only because your breast frickin mutated over the last 6 weeks."

"And yet mother...You've had the surgery...you...not me...you...just saying."

"Excuse me." Dr. Walker cleared his throat, calling their attention. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Nico desperately wants to see her mother."

"Is she okay?" Wilhelmina asked, standing up with each twin.

"She's recovering much faster than anticipated."

"And the baby?"

"A couple problems breathing but ultimately she will be home in...two weeks."

"She?"

"Oh I'm sorry I-" He could barely finished before Wilhelmina was handing over the twins and sprinting down the halls.

_**NWJ**_

"Nico." Wilhelmina whispered as she walked into her hospital room quietly, tipping on her toes.

"Are you trying to be quiet because it's not working." Nico mumbled, her eyes open and alert.

"Oh your up...Dr. Walker made it seem like you where laid out on a stretcher somewhere."

"Oh I was...I'm just hopped up on pain killers right now."

"Have you seen her?"

"Who?"

"The baby."

"...Yes...I make some _FINE _babies." Nico joked laughing, yet wincing at the same time.

"The incision?" Willie questioned, pulling up a chair.

"Yup...Birth is a biy-atch."

"Oh please you didn't even give birth. You had a C-SECTION...bitch."

"So did you."

"With you! Not with those two heathens out there...That mess hurts!"

"It can't be that bad."

"Think about me..taking your bottom lip and stretching it over your head and to your ass...Just think about it."

"Ouch."

"Yeah..._Can't be that bad _my ass."

_**NWJ**_

Awe struck, they all stood outside of the NICU, watching as the nurse handed a scrubbed in Wilhelmina her granddaughter. Wilhelmina grinned widely, watching as the hazel eyed Rayven squirmed in her touch, still trying to sleep.

"This is Audreanna Liz." The nurse introduced.

Wilhelmina smiled big, looking up into the window in which her mother watched with amazement at all the generations.

"She's beautiful." Connor complimented, looking through the glass.

"It runs in the family." Victoria added, shrugging as if it where law.

_**NWJ**_

_6 weeks Later_

Connor came through the door quickly, closing the paparazzi behind him as they flooded through the doorway. He slammed the door, exhaling with relief as he was once ago at home. But then the sounds began to fill his ears...The screaming of babies..The arguing of Victoria and Nico..The extra loud TV that invaded their presence.

"WHERE IS WILHELMINA?" Connor asked, yelling over the extremely noisy household.

"STOP YELLING!" Victoria and Nico screamed back mid-argument.

Connor huffed, pushing passed them and into the long hallway where he found the twins wailing in their full diapers.

"Why do you have on diapers...Your potty trained."

"No one will opwen the door!" Nia yelled through her tears.

"DO you know how uncomfortable this is?" Kai screamed, pointing to her full diaper.

"Where's mommy...She'll change you."

"WE DON'T FWIPPIN KNOW!" They shrieked simultaneously, crawling and continuing to bang on the bathroom door.

Connor huffed, dropping his briefcase and sprinting down the hall to the master bed. Immediately he busted through the door, expecting a fiasco. Surprised, he looked around to see a perfect room with everything in place. All he heard was the heavy wheezing of Wilhelmina as she rested her head against the dresser, rocking with her inhaler in hand.

"Willie?" Connor asked, approaching from behind.

She shook her head, taking another hit to inhaler to ease the wheezing. "I can't...take it..any-anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his hand resting on the small of her back as she continued to rest on the dresser for support.

"4-4 weeks the baby has been home..and ..4 weeks ..the cr-crying has not..stopped...4 w-weeks they've been...arguing...I can't...I can't handle it..The nagging..th-the paparazzi won't..wo-won't leave me alone..I can't- I can't breathe." She stammered, clutching her chest tightly as she took another his from her inhaler.

"Okay..okay just-" Connor took her into his arms, slowly leading her to their bed."Just breathe..sit down...DO you want me to call Dr. Wa-"

"No...I'm fine...I just...It's just all too much."

"Alright well, just promise me this..I'm going to go handle things out there and you just relax in here okay...Take a nice..hot bath or something..or a nap...Whatever will keep you...I'll take care of it."

_**NWJ**_

"Okay...OKAY EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Connor exclaimed in the foyer of the apartment.

"What did you just say?" Victoria asked, a hand on her hip.

"It seems that this family only responds to something when it is cursing and screaming at them so EVERY BODY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN..NOW!"

"God...aggressive." Nico rolled her eyes, Audreanna in hand as she plopped back on the couch.

"Yelling..mean..." Victoria mumbled, sitting on the opposite side of Nico.

"Now that I have your attention-"

"Who said you have our attention...We're sitting...And we're quiet..but that doesn't mean that you have our attention.." Nico quipped.

"Nico! You are not helping.."

"Who said I wanted to help."

"You know what...There are too many people in this house..."

"What are you talking about?" Nico questioned, rocking Audreanna to sleep.

"You and Victoria will not stop arguing-"

"No it's because she keeps trying to tell me how to raise my child-"

"No because You think you everything and you don't-"

"No I don't need you and your 50's attitude all up in my business-"

"Well I I don't who's going to tell you that your doing it wrong-"

"Everything I do is wrong and I'm tire-"

"Your damn right ever-"

"SHUT UP!" Wilhelmina yelled, walking back into the living room.

"Willie I told you to stay in the room.

"I know but these two..they have to go." She stated before taking up Audreanna into her arms.

"Are you okay mom..You look alittle pale..." Nico asked sheepishly and guiltily.

"I'm fin-"

"No she's not okay because you all are killing her!" Connor answered for her defensively. "Nico..." Connor started, taking out a long black book from the inside of his jacket. "Here is.." He continued a he ripped off a check from the book before scribbling on it. "30 thousand dollars."

"What..Is this my birthday present?"

"Wait..You only got me a card for my birthday." Victoria started.

"Connor what are you-" Wilhelmina asked curiously.

"Just let me handle this." He directed towards Wilhelmina.

"That's not from my account is it though?"

"No...Nico..here is 30,000 dollars for you to move out on your own...You have 3 weeks and it should be about enough to cover your..._lifestyle_ until you can find a job."

"But-"

"No _buts_ about it..You need to get out there and that's exactly what you will do...Your an adult now...a mother...you can handle it."

"But who's going to help me with the-"

"Victoria will be going with you." Connor smiled, handing her a check for 20, 000. "10 for leaving and 10 for your birthday."

"This isn't fair-"

"Nico it's completely fair...We have too much going on to handle 3 extra people in this house...Now this weekend I'm taking your mother to the Bahamas."

"What?" Wilhelmina asked, running back into the room.

"Our anniversary remember..." Connor reminded her.

"Oh..."

"And I will need you two to handle the twins while we're gone and you have no choice because my wife needs a break and you'll just have to deal."

"So you think you can just buy me and my jet black haired, hazel eyed mocha baby off?"

"Yes...Are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not..When's my eviction date?"


	20. Generational Curse

Wilhelmina yawned softly, twisting in the bed expecting to see Connor on the other side. She stroked the empty sheets softly, her mind wondering where he could be. Immediately, she smiled seeing him emerge from behind the steam in the bathroom, his face all aglow. He continued forwards, a crisp white towel wrapped securely around his waist as he climbed atop of her legs, leaning down to kiss her.

"Good Morning." He said happily, his hands pinning down hers.

"Morning." She responded sleepily.

"I...am..going..to get dressed and let you go get...yourself..ready." He spoke between kissed on her neck.

"I'll try."

"What do you mean?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"...No problem...I will take care of it...You just stay there...Or do what you want..Just...don't leave." He stammered out, climbing off the bed and back to the bathroom to ready himself.

_**NWJ**_

"Just shut up!" Nico yelled back, holding Audreanna as she screamed wildly.

"Give me the baby Nico!" Victoria responded, snatching Audreanna who immediately quieted, snuggling her head against her great grandmothers chest.

"You know what, fuck this!"Nico screamed, running to her room and slamming the door.

Victoria sighed, rolling her eyes and following behind her, coming into the room and putting the baby down ion the crib. "Get up!"

"Get out!"

"Get up and be a woman!" Victoria demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about I am a woman.."

"No your a child trapped in a woman's fast-tail body...You got yourself into this now take care of this baby."

"I'm trying God, but it's like she doesn't want me...She won't stop crying...She loves mom...Connor...YOU and she hates Me..I'm her mother."

"You have to be patient with her."

"Since when are you the damn baby whisperer...Look what happened to Aunt Renee..."Nico immediately covered her mouth, recoiling on what she had just said." I'm sorry."

"No..I'm going to go to the store...we're out of milk and your mother forgot to buy some before she left."

"Nana-"

"I'll be right back."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie, baby where are you?" Connor bellowed from the front door, setting all the bags in his hands on the floor in the foyer.

"The bedroom!" She responded calmly.

She sat in the middle of the King Size bed, her legs crossed Indian style as Connor came skidding in, his feet sliding on the floor excitedly.

"You won't bel-...Wait...what are you wearing?...I thought you didn't have anything to wear?"

"I don't." Wilhelmina looked down at her tan shortie shorts and open large blouse with one button done. "I ordered the shorts downstairs from the men's department in the gift shop."

"And the shirt?"

"Yours." She answered with a small giggle seeing how she could only button the second button...barely.

Connor chuckled, kneeling down in front of her with amazement. "Wow."

"What?" She asked curiously, her hand resting gently on his head as her fingers traveled through his hair.

He grinned widely, like a child yet he was silent for a moment just examining his wife for a second. Taking in every stretch, every cell and every aspect that made her_ her_. Shaking his head and coming back to reality he sighed, his hands now resting on her ballooned belly.

"Nothing." He shrugged, his hands still traveling over her bulge.

"Why where you staring at me...Is it the shirt?" She asked innocently as she stroked his face gently.

"No of course not...Your beautiful."

She smiled shortly. "I didn't ask you that."

"You didn't have to."

"I love you."

"C'mon." Connor stood up, extending a hand towards her. She beamed, standing up slowly.

"What's up?"

"I have something for you.." Connor said deviously, turning her around and covering her eyes with one hand and holding hers with the other. "Here give me your hand..I don't want you to fall."

"I won't fall."

"Pregnant women are off balance, you never know."

Wilhelmina smirked, throwing her foot in front of him causing him to trip effortlessly, still trying to catch himself. Wilhelmina smirked as Connor looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Are you pregnant Connor?" Wilhelmina asked mockingly, her hands resting on her belly.

Connor rolled his eyes playfully and jumped back up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just close your damn eyes."

"Only if it's diamonds."

"Wilhelmina!"

She crowed, loving to to tease him. "Just kidding.."

_**NWJ**_

"I thought you where going to the store.."Nico questioned as she came out of her room and into the living room.

Victoria shrugged. "I sent Marc...Slater's don't do their own grocery shopping."

"Oh..." She sat down next to Victoria on the couch, not knowing how to approach the situation.

"Nico."

"Yes."

"All I want is for you not to repeat this road that your mother and I had chosen. Your mother got a second chance but I didn't...And whose to say you will."

"But I'm different-"

"No sweetie...Just like your mother and I..Your young..inexperienced... and your not ready."

"I am r-"

"Nico just listen...I'm just trying to help you because I don't want to see you go down the same path as me or your mother have to go through what I went through with her."

"But I can handle it."

"Hun, you have to admit when you need help...and you need help."

_**NWJ**_

"Connor what the hell?" Wilhelmina asked, watching as the delivery men continued to bring in boxes of clothes and items.

"What?" Connor shrugged innocently as the last box cam in and he locked the door.

"What the hell?" Wilhelmina asked, a smile on her face yet still confused.

"You have been complaining lately that you don't have clothes..I brought you clothes...from Isabella Oliver..Motherhood..Thyme..Olian...Destination Maternity...Liz Lange..Maternal America..A pea in the Pod...Your uncomfortable when you ...I got you Destination Maternity's deluxe body pillow full with a comfort support cushion...You said you didn't want stretch marks and I got you...duh duh duh duh duh duh Palmer's Coco Butter Stretch Mark relief package full with restoration minerals proven to enhance the texture of the mother's skin-"

"Is this an informercial?" Wilhelmina asked through her laughs.

"Wait..Let me finish...You wanted me to be informed unlike last time and so I got...What to Expect when your expecting..Multiples Edition...And much more..."

"Why did you get all this stuff?" She asked, her eyes still traveling around the room and each box.

"Did you not hear me..I wanted you to be happy..And your wearing my good blouse." Connor answered happily, laughing with her. "You know..I have not seen you smile like this in...a very long time."

"Remember..I don't smile..I show my teeth." She added sarcastically.

_**NWJ**_

"Just rock her." Victoria instructed.

Nico shook her head defiantly as Audreanna continued to wail uncontrollably. "She doesn't like me!"

"Be patient with her..Babies can sense when you stress."

"She's getting worse!"

"Nico breathe...just breathe...Rock her gently...calm down." Nico nodded, continuing to rock her as she hummed peacefully. Audreanna took notice, her crying beginning to subside into a small sniffle.

"See..."

"She..She sh- she stopped crying?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"And you said she didn't like you." Victoria mentioned, pointing to Audreanna's yawn as she snuggled up to her mother's chest lovingly. "Your _are _after all her mother."

_**NWJ**_

"Okay, okay okay...Lucas?" She asked, her legs tucked under each other as Connor laid beside her.

"Hmmm Maybe." Connor answered.

"Fine..you come up with one."

"I didn't say I didn't like it I just think we should keep looking."

"Fine, but still...take the book." She answered,leaning back on the large pillow as she tossed the book towards Connor.

"Okay...Hmmm Let's see...Owen?"

"_Hmmm let's see_...Owen Owens?" Wilhelmina asked mockingly. "Are you dense?"

_"Hmmm let's see_ I have an 7-figure salary, I'm the Senior Financial Officer of one of the largest Publishing corporations in the world and the one word most use to describe me is...genius...yet my my wife thinks I'm dense..."

"Owen Owens?"

"It was just a thought...but It does mean young warrior..something to think about..."

"Yup..your dense."

"You know what?" Connor started leaning over and blowing on her stomach playfully causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Connor...Stop..Stop..it tickles...stop." She mumbled between hysterical laughs.

"Oh I'm dense huh." He taunted, continuing to torture her with his ticklish ways.

Suddenly she stopped, listening carefully to the outside world. "Wait...Connor seriously."

"What, are you okay?"

"Did you hear that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go check the front door."

"Wilhelmina, I didn't hear anything.."

"Well I did so can you please go check the door." Wilhelmina pleaded, pushing him off of the bed.

"Fine but when I get back we've got to get you out of that blouse..."

"What? I like it." Wilhelmina yelled back, reaching for the phone as it rang. "Hello?...Hello...hellloooo...If this is a pr-?" She gasped looking up as the door opened.

"Willlie I didn't see any-" Connor stopped, watching as Wilhelmina stared from the bed at the open closet door. "Are you alright...And did I leave the closet open?"

Wilhelmina was silent, her skin slowly paling as she set down the phone carefully. "C-C-Co-"

"Wilhelmina..." Connor question cautiously, walking over to her side of the bed, not even looking up at the closet as took hold of her shoulders."Are you okay, Willie?"

"Connor..." Wilhelmina whispered, her finger pointing towards the open closet.

"What are you..." His voice trailed off as looked up to see Daniel's scuffed and tattered face in the clean delivery man's outfit.

"Daniel.." Connor whispered.

"I prefer pasty face." Daniel spat sarcastically, his voice barely recognizable as he lunged out of the closet and towards the pair.


	21. Dilluted Dreams

"Okay...mate..Just take it easy." Connor spoke slowly, his hand stretching across Wilhelmina protectively.

Daniel chuckled heinously, pulling a gun from his belt and pointing it towards them. "Move."

Connor smiled fearlessly, jumping over Wilhelmina. "Your going to have to shoot me first...And it better be the shot to kill because if you don't... and I live...I'm going to beat the bloody hell out of you."

"Mighty words for a man with no defense and a pregnant wife to protect."

"Daniel...What do you want?...Money I'll give it to you..A h-"

"Her."

"Willie?" Connor asked looking back at a monotonous Willie.

"I want to take her to dinner downstairs.:

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Well that's just not going to happen."

"Well than your right...I am going to have to kill you."

"Wait NO!" Wilhelmina shouted, pulling Connor down from his standing position on the bed. "I'll go to dinner with him."

"The hell you will! Willie he could kill you!"

"I can handle myself Connor."

"No Wilhelmina."

"Connor, I suggest you take your wife's advice before I kill you both."

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

"No your going to stay right...here!" Daniel shouted before knocking Connor out with his gun. He huffed, reaching into the closet and throwing Wilhelmina a hot pink ruffle front dress. "Get Dressed."

_**NWJ**_

Daniel smiled falsely, dressed in one of Connor's suits as he escorted Wilhelmina to the matrede', his hand clenching tightly on the small of her back.

"Oh Mrs. Owens!" The waitress exclaimed happily. "It's great to see you again, I forgot to ask you before..When are you due?"

Wilhelmina looked to Daniel nervously who then squeezed her back painfully causing her to yelp. "Ju-Ju- July." She lied, whispering softly.

"Are you okay?" The perky waitress asked looking at Daniel's rough face. Wilhelmina nodded and the waitress leaned in towards her ear. "Who's the creep?"

"Her husband!" Daniel announced sternly, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh no but I've met her husband ...he was alot taller and-"

"She's a bigamist okay, Now where can we be seated...Preferably a table outside."

"Right..this..way sir." Stephanie instructed, looking into Wilhelmina's pleading eyes.

_**NWJ**_

"The veal is great." Daniel stated, gobbling it up heartily.

"Your crazy."

"And your fat."

"Correction, I'm pregnant."

"Correction, Your still fat."

"God you are sickening, you where before and you are now."

"I love the scenery...Nice touch putting us near a pool."

"I should throw you in it."

"Ouch and that's coming from the Human life preserver...God...why don't you eat your food is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't see how, you seem to be pretty fond of food lately."

"How would you know?"

"I've been watching you...How do you think I knew you where here?..."

"Daniel what do you want?"

"I'm going to kill you tonight..After you eat though...no one likes a starving corpse.

"I should of never came down here."

"And let me shoot your husband? There's the Wilhelmina I remember."

"I...should have never came to the Bahamas."

"But you did...And you left your other two children defenseless."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Is there anything else that I can help you two with?" Stephanie asked, winking at Wilhelmina suspiciously. "There is a lovely entree that you can try called the Yoy Realoy husbanoy isoy cominoy

"Do you hear a helicopter?" Daniel questioned, throwing down his napkin and looking up into the sky

"Don't move Meade." Connor yelled, holding Wilhelmina's gun in hand.

Daniel jumped, grabbing Wilhelmina and shielding himself with her body. Wilhelmina screamed, trying to fight him off as they slid towards the edge of the pool. Daniel huffed and pulled a gun to her head, his arm craning around her neck. "Flinch and I'll kill you."

"Daniel let my wife go!" Connor ordered, the gun pointing steadily towards Daniel.

"All I wanted was a family!" Daniel exclaimed angrily, coming out of left field as he panicked.

"You can still have that Daniel..But not by taking my wife's life!"

"We both got together at the same time...I stayed by my wife until the day she died and you left Wilhelmina for money...How is it that I end up with no one and you two end up in a fucking fairy tale!"

"Daniel...My mother once told me...When things aren't going your way ...God must have a better plan for you."

"God doesn't give a damn about me!"

"Yes he does...Otherwise why would you be there."

_DANIEL MEADE WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, DROP YOUR WEAPON, RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGE AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD._

Daniel looked up at the helicopter and the closing in officers, beads of sweat slowly beginning to form around his forehead. He huffed, looking around in panic and misunderstanding. "I'm not going back to jail!"

"Daniel no!" Connor yelled as the gun went off and their two bodies collapsed atop of each other and into the water.

"WILHELMINA!" Connor screamed as the world slowly went numb and he ran towards the pool, his head immediately dipping expectantly only to see the hue of crimson red layer the rim and saturate the top of the water.

* * *

_Short teaser...I know you hate me deslil...lol_


	22. Lying Truths

Connor huffed, watching as the guards jumped from everywhere, surrounding the pool cautiously. "Well do something!" He screamed, but to no avail seeing how they all just stared at him, their focus intent on Daniel. He rolled his eyes, loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes.

"Sir don't!...He could still be armed."

"My wife doesn't know how to swim you imbecile, do you really think I'm going to let her drown in _his _arms." He screamed, his face turning a bright red as he dove into the deep end of the pool. They held their breath as his reflection was lost below the surface and the only thing recognizable was the blur of red thickening over the now three that where underwater. Another shot when off and they where all prepared, aiming their weapons towards the water. Immediately Connor threw up a hand, his other hand holding an unconscious Willie under the safety of his soaked arm. He began to submerge, rising above the water until he stopped suddenly and Daniel's face rose among the water as well, his chest oozing heavily with Connor's foot in his hands. Connor shook his head, wagging his leg as he dragged Daniel along with him. Slowly Daniel released him, his body steadily beginning to decline below the water. He exhaled shakily as he set her down on the floor, immediately checking her pulse. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Connor yelled before checking her airways to make sure they where not obstructed. When he felt nothing, he pressed his lips softly to hers, breathing in harshly as to refill her own lungs causing her to cough gently, her own hand beginning to clench her chest in an effort to gain a reality of what's happening.

"HELP...HELP!" Daniel tried to shout from the pull as the water began to pull him down, slowly losing consciousness as the water began to fill his lungs and the wounds deepened.

Connor looked over, his mind still on Wilhelmina as he held her arm close to him. "He shot you?" Wilhelmina shook her head, pointing to the small wound that laid on her forearm.

"Ju-Ju- Just...a graze." She croaked, her hand held tightly around her throat as the Paramedics arrived promptly, Connor lifting her onto the stretcher prepared. He glanced back for the shortest millisecond, catching a small glimpse of Daniel's drowned body underwater and the layer of red that sat above him. He sighed, patting Wilhelmina's frail hand as he let it go, running and diving in, pulling Daniel up from the water and throwing him over his own shoulder.

_**NWJ**_

"Are you okay?" Connor questioned as she woke up, her arm bandaged tightly as she laid in the hospital bed, pulling the oxygen mask from her face. "Are you comfortable?" He continued, moving to fix her pillows behind her head.

Wilhelmina shook her head, her hand reaching out to squeeze Connor's as best she could. "The twins..."

"What about them?"

"Check your phone."

Connor nodded, his hand still in her grasp while his other hand reached towards his pocket, pulling out his _Android. _he scrolled to his call history to see a total of 37 missed calls from Nico. "I'll be right back."

_**NWJ**_

"Nico just slow down and tell me what happened."

_"I'm so sorry..I just I had Audreanna and she was already in her pouch and so we where still attached and Nana was out getting Milk and Andre called because he wanted to see Audreanna and he said if I didn't let me see her then he would follow me around until he did. The twins where asleep and so I didn't think it would be a big deal and the door was locked...it was only for like 20 minuets...I didn't mean to."_

"So they're just gone?"

"_Do you know who took them?"_

_"_I have a pretty good idea."

_**NWJ**_

"Sir, you can't go in there this is ICU!" The nurse shouted, trying to hold Daniel back.

"Excuse me." Connor pushed passed her, slamming open the slide door which encompassed a semi-responsive Daniel. Immediately he grabbed at his hospital gown, pulling him up. "Where the hell are they you fucking bastard." He snarled, breathing heavily as the anger boiled within him.

"I...don't know..what your talki..." He trailed off, coughing heavily into the air.

"Sir, he is recovering from major surgery, you have to leave!"The nurse instructed. "Or I'll call security.''

"Call security ...And tell them to arrest him...He kidnapped my kids."

"Fine," The nurse answered hastily.

"No." Daniel spoke up. "Let him stay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now please leave." She nodded, watching Connor cautiously as she closed the door.

"What game are you playing Meade?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nia and Kai..They're gone."

"...I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't fuck with me Daniel...I will yank the IV out your hand and kick your scrawny ass down to Wilhelmina's room and let her have a turn."

"...Oh she's alive...surprise."

"I saved your life jackass."

"Stupid move."

"Tell me where they are."

"How would I know?" Daniel asked, showing Connor his chained arms that where handcuffed to the bed.

"Your minions."

"Like from Despicable Me?...Isn't that _the girls' _favorite movie?"

"Why you little-"

"Mr. Owens?" The same nurse called out.

"What?"

"We need you...it's your wife."

_**NWJ**_

"Willie are you okay?" Connor questioned, jogging into her room.

Wilhelmina inhaled, her anger spilling over as her hand pointed towards the television.

"EXPLAIN."

Connor followed her arm, looking to the TV as it displayed it's biggest news story.

_Breaking News...the Power couple of New York's little heirs have been kidnapped. KID-NAPPED. That's right Nia and Kai Owens have gone missing while the couple is vacationing in the Bahamas. Local tips say the incident is connected to their mother's hospitalization late last night after she was shot; a small in the arm but no damage was done and she will not need cosmetic surgery. Right above her is Daniel Meade, the runaway fashionable Meade baby who was also shot in the incident occurring at the Tahiti Hotel after being on he lamp for over 6 months. Things are getting crazy in this story, details are unfolding...And we'll be the first one's to get them to you. I am Suzuk-_

"Connor..." Wilhelmina whispered, her hands trembling with emotions as her face turned a mad shade of red. "Where are my children?"


	23. False Restoration

_Sorry for wait, no ideas._

**_NWJ_**

Connor sighed heavily as they sat on the plane quietly, Wilhelmina's foot tapping from the other side being the only thing that could be heard. "Willie calm down." He assured, his palm covering her hand in assurance. She looked up shortly, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with her clear tears. "We'll find them." Out of no where she exhaled, slipping her hand away, her head shaking in defiance.

"Don't comfort me...I don't like being comforted."

"Willie...c'mon don't do this...You do this every time-"

"Every time what? One of our kids go missing? What about when both of them go missing?"

"You keep pushing me away...Look I know your upset but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm the enemy."

"Your not the enemy Connor...I am...I'm not fighting you...I'm fighting my self." She answered lowly, pushing herself up from the chair as she walked away.

"Wilhelmina, what's going on?"

"Alot okay! Our kids are gone...I'm fucking pregnant with triplets which is something everybody keeps forgetting and I'm a grandmother... A GRANDMOTHER...Why can't someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's alot to process...I know."

"No, you don't know...Who the hell am I anymore...When's the last time I crammed for an issue to ship or I've fired an employee for not wearing concealer...Or docked Marc's pay for wearing the same colors that I was...When's the last time I've cussed out Claire or...been me."

"It's been a long time because now you have other priorities."

"Other priorities!...My list goes like this...The twins, the triplets, Nico, Audreanna, You...My mother...Where am I?"

"Darling, it's normal for people to feel this way-"

"That's just it...I've become people...Not Wilhelmina Slater...I feel like...W-W-Wanda Owens...That's who I've become...The woman who cries instead of screaming...Sics her husband on somebody instead of cursing them out herself...Falling in love with a cute onesie instead of a good pair of Luobuotins...The kind of woman that sits back and let her children be kidnapped."

"William got kidnapped before..."

"And I had every armed cop in my office within the first 10 minutes..I screamed, I cursed, I broke glasses, I made them dust every finger print and check every security tape until I found a child that I knew wasn't even mine...and now this happens and I just...cry and let you handle it...That's not who I am."

"Yeah maybe not anymore...You've evolved and I thought that's what you had wanted..To change."

"Maybe so but when I was done changing I wanted to be able to look in the mirror and not want to smash it."

"So what are you saying...You don't like being a mother or having...children?"

"No...I just don't like the fact that I've let that mold me into a new person...I'm not Wanda...I don't like crying and yet I seem to do that all the time...And don't blame my hormones...I barely had hormones before...everything."

"So your unhappy...being this _new _woman and you want to go back to the ruthless..cold...mean..bitchy...arrogant...insensitive...uncaring...unkind woman from before."

"Oh c'mon don't make me sound like that, you married me when I was like that didn't you?"

"No You have always been like this."

"Lie."

"You have always had this little personality, under the _old_ one but you only had it with me...Now you may not like that it's taken over and that's fine...But I'll tell you what...We're going to get off this plane in about 30 minutes and we're going to find our children...And you can be as ruthless, cold, mean, bitchy, arrogant, insensitive, uncaring, and unkind as you want to help us find our kids..Just as long as when I get them back...I get you back as well."

"Fine."

"Are you happy."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because my kids are gone...And their Walton's mom let it happen."

"Your not W-"

"Oh my God."

"What? Are you okay...What's wrong?" Connor spazzed out, jumping from the chair to where Wilhelmina was.

"No...I was a Walton...and I chipped them."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was so overprotective when they where born that I had them chipped the moment Daniel was put in jail."

"You chipped them...As in lo-jack?"

"It was spur of the moment...Anyway...The tracking thing is at home."

"What tracking thing?"...

"The ...uh... the remote to figure out where they are."

"So we can find them?"

"Let's hope so."

_**NWJ**_

"Duck!" Connor screamed as Wilhelmina hurled the glass sculpture across the room. The crime scene investigator shrunk down, terrified as Wilhelmina stormed through the house, tearing up every inch. "Wilhelmina just let them-"

"No! I have to find it..I put it...I put it in the closet and now it's not there...it's gone."

"And you've been looking for 3 hours..."

"He must've took it."

"But how would he know that you had...lo-jacked our kids?"

"I don't know... it had to be someone we knew..."

"But who did you tell?"

"Marc was the only one but he would never do anything like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Connor don't go there...Marc had been working for me for the last 8 years...He is one of the very few people who can tolerate me...He arguably knows me better then you do."

"Do you love him more than me?"

"Marc is gay, Connor."

"I know I just-"

"Now is not the time to pee on trees Connor, I love Marc as a son..I'm in love with you like a soul mate...okay?"

"You think we're soul mates?"

"Oh my God Connor, can we talk about this after we find the girls?"

Connor nodded, cupping her face and kissing her quickly. "I love you Wilhelmina...for you...all sides of you."

"I love you too...but I can't do this right now...We need to figure out who took the girls."

"Daniel.."

"It's not Daniel."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Daniel has changed...ALOT...but one thing that will never change about him is his love for kids...He'd never lay a finger on the girls.."

"But didn't you say he mentioned them at din-"

"That was a ploy...to make me think he did something to them but really he was oblivious to the fact that they had been snatched."

"Than who is it?"

"It's someone who knew I lo-jacked the girls...and Nico."

"Nico's chipped?"

"Don't judge me..."

"Okay...who knew you chipped Nico?"

"...Oh God."

"What?"

"It was Grant."

"What?"

"He was the one who convinced me to chip Nico when she was born...He knew I would have chipped the girls and where I would hide the remote...He took them."

"Is this bad?"

"Grant is a phycopath...He probably took them to Dubai.."

"Why?"

"...a sacrifice."

"What?"

"In Dubai there's a religion of some sort that orders when you have a disagreement with someone in order to settle it, you have to take something of the other person's and sacrifice it...then whoever is successful is the person deemed right in the situation...It's one of the reasons we broke up because I didn't believe in it."

"So the girls are in Dubai...For a blood sacrifice...He's going to s-sacrifice the girls?"

"Not if we get there first."

"I'll call Marc and tell him to book the flight for later so we can pack."

"Flight?..Call the Meade helicopter and Captain Micheals...we're going now."

"Now?"

"Yes now...Why are you so ditzy today?"

"Sorry...it's what happens when I don't relinquish my anger."

"It's okay, I'll let you punch Grant when we get there."


	24. Are Ya Serious

"Your mean." Nia whined as she tried to loose Grant's hold.

"Get over it." He snarled, leading them into the dimly lit area, surrounded by rocks in high places, scum in low ones.

"You look like the devil." Kai blurted out, complying with his demands.

"How do you know what the devil looks like?" Grant questioned curiously, still wrestling with the small fight Nia put up on the other side.

"Grandma Barney showed me...You look jus' lik'em."

"I should..he's my cousin."

"The great Grant Turuso, what brings you here?" The priest bellowed out from the table of Elders, his beard long and gray as it stood out among his charcoal dark skin.

"Sacrifice." He uttered confidently, holding the twins by the hands.

"No previous notice?"

"Short whim."

"The reason?"

"Their mother...She wronged me."

"How?"

"She left our marriage unannounced."

"That's it?" He asked, confused by such a small debt being somewhat payable with such large prices.

"Yup." Connor whispered dangerously, his voice echoing among the hollow walls of the sacred cave.

"What the hell?" Grant exclaimed, spinning around and twisting their small wrists.

"Wondering how I found you?" Connor asked, his footsteps heard as they got closer and closer. Grant turned, picking up each girl roughly.

Instantly they recognized their father's voice, jumping immediately. "Daddy!" They yelled, reaching out towards the opening.

Connor stepped forward, The priest now confused. "I thought these where our children."

"Uh...no.."

"But their mother is your wife."

"Ex..wife."

"Then the marriage is nullified...You can't sacrifice her children when you aren't even married anymore."

"In other words." Connor spoke up. "She left you...Get over it."

"Well..." Grant started, beginning to realize his mistake. "She cheated on you." He pointed towards Connor, trying to stir something else up.

Connor chuckled, stuffing his hands into his tailored suit pockets. "How about we stop the games and you hand over my kids...Then you won't get 10-15 in jail, Hmm?".

"Who knows..She could be carrying my boys."

"Don't embarrass yourself Grant.."

"You never know."

"Hand over my girls Grant before you get hurt."

"Oh so you don't care if your wife slept with me?"

"Please Negro, if I slept with you I would remember." Wilhelmina spoke up, behind Connor, her arms crossed angrily.

"Because I'm so memorable."

"No...because you'd be at the top of the worst list...brains aren't your only shortcoming."

Connor spun around, whispering into her ear. "I thought I told you to wait in the helicopter."

"I want my girls." Wilhelmina answered aloud, the girls reaching towards her as they cried.

_FBI...Surrender with your arms raised and release the hostages!_

Wilhelmina looked up. "You called the cops."

"What the hell?" Grant exclaimed, pulling the girls closer to him.

They all looked around as the officials closed in on them, weapons pointed towards Grant as he reached for his pockets.

_Wilhelmina...Please Return to the Helicopter._

Wilhelmina squinted at the small figure in the back, his face similar to hers. "Colby?"

_Mam, please return to the helicopter...Sir I'm going to have to ask you to release the children to their father._

Grant shook his head, pulling a gun from his pocket. "Not gonna happen."

Connor pushed Wilhelmina behind him, urging her to go back. Defiant, she took off her heels, preparing for a scene.

_What are your demands?_

"Let me say goodbye to her...alone."

_Who?_

"Wanda...Let me talk to her alone."

Connor shook his head, pushing Wilhelmina out. "No."

"Fine." Grant shrugged, putting the gun to Kai's head as she wailed.

Wilhelmina jumped forward, Connor's hands wrapped securely around her waist oin restraint as she wriggled in his arms. "FINE!..FINE!"

"Good..."

"Give us the girls first." Connor suggested.

"No way in hell."

The head priest spoke up, his hands raised in surrenderance. "How about...I take them." He winked at Connor, then nodding as Grant turned around.

He huffed, throwing them into his arms. "Everybody out...Except for Wanda." Grant ordered, watching as the priests left the cave one by one and the officials walked, slowly ducking behind the arsenal to give the impression of leaving. Connor stood behind her, his arms still wrapped tightly around her large stomach.

"You too, _mate."_ Grant mocked, chuckling to himself.

Connor stepped away slowly, inching back. "Touch her...And I swear to God you WILL wake up with nubs...if you wake up at all."

_**NWJ**_

"Are you okay...you look alittle flustered.." Grant inquired.

"Don't play games with me." Wilhelmina spat.

"Your right...I would be embarrassing myself compared to the games that you play."

"What the he-"

"You took my daughter-"

"You left me for another woman in another fucking country!"

"You couldn't wait?"

"You're such a bastard."

"No...Our first kid was a bastard...born out of wedlock wasn't he?"

"He wasn't born...You killed him.:"

"No you didn't take care of yourself."

"How could I when your fist was always colliding with my face."

"You did not listen..You didn't ...you didn't.."

"Obey?"

"Yes...I was your husband...The man of the house-"

"You were the dog of the house...You were a liar...you humped everything that even flinched...from my assistant to the lamppost...You beat the hell out of me until all that was left was rage...You...killed my first child...Your..the devil."

"No that's my cousin."

"I'm ready for my girls." Wilhelmina announced, her arms crossed as her foot tapped feverishly. Grant stepped closer towards her, snatching the back of her head and pulling her lips to his. Wilhelmina fought it, her fist raging as he pulled the metal rimed object to her back. "Don't. Move." He snarled, kissing her immediately, his tongue darting in her mouth. Wilhelmina disgusted, huffed as the tears slipped down her face and the gun pressed in her back.

Out of nowhere Colby jumped from the barrier, leaping onto the back of Grant causing them to tumble back. Wilhelmina stumbled, holding her balance as she held onto the stone wall and the gun spilled from Grant's hands and the two men came up; Grant with the upper hand and the same knife that stabbed Connor around her brother's neck.

"Get the gun." Colby croaked.

Wilhelmina eased towards oit, her hands trembling as if the gun was a meteorite...Curiosity surrounding it yet no one dared to touch.

"Grab the damn gun Wilhelmina!" Colby yelled, Grant's knife nearing his throat.

Wilhelmina snatched it up, aiming at Grant's head. Grant grinned evilly, jerking back and forth. "Could you really live with yourself if you _accidentally _killed your only brother...your only surviving sibling..." He coxed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Wilhelmina exhaled, watching as the official rose from the barrier. Grant took notice, his anger rising. "I thought I said everybody get the hell out!" He screamed, the blade inching closer. "Now you've all blown it." Grant spat, taking the knife as if he where to off him with one quick swipe.

"Shoot Wilhelmina!..Just aim...Just...aim."

Wilhelmina inhaled choppily, her hands turning a glossy heat in the palms of her hands. Unlocking the safety, she shut her eyes, not being able to witness the unfolding events.

_A trigger was pulled_

_A shot blasted_

_A body fell_

_A coroner was called_

_A death was announced_

_And someone mourned a loss..._


	25. Substituting Factors

Connor crept in the hallway silently, plastic bags in each hand. A week had gone by and things were still settling down though nothing was normal. Nico and Victoria had moved out, Georgio and Emporio were back home and the twins were clingier than ever. But Connor was still sane to the surprise of himself. He had expected to crack under pressure, give up...go crazy...but not Connor. He was determined to be the sane one...the strong one. Willie could be the maverick in the office but at home he was the husband, taking care of what was his.

"Hey.." He whispered, leaning over the bed to see Willie and the twins stirring from their nap.

Her eyes fluttered back in forth, fighting on whether to sleep or awaken. "Hmmm." She mumbled, turning over and choosing sleep as the twins snuggled closer to her.

"I brought dinner..." He lead on, expecting her to jump at the words. Surprisingly she just plopped her head down, pulling the girls close. "You know your going to have to let go of them eventually..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kai exclaimed, pressing her small finger to her lips, half sleep yet aware of the disturbance.

Connor smiled, moving to pick her up. "I'll just take them into their room..."

"No!" Wilhelmina instructed, pulling at his sleeve. "Leave them here..." Her eyes, now fully open and staring him down dangerously, a mama bear coming out of her.

Connor rose a brow, crossing his arms as they clung further to her, Nia never moving, tucked under the covers with her thumb in her mouth. Kai growled angrily, upset that she had to wake up.

"If cwase you din't know...Shhhhhhh means Shut up." She spat before falling back onto the bed.

"Willie...What's going to happen tomorrow morning when you have to go back to work and the girls wrap themselves around your ankles like shackles."

"They'll become my new anklets...toddler is _In _this season."

Kai rolled her eyes, throwing her hand over her mother;s mouth. "You too."

"Sweetie, do you want to be in your own bed?" Wilhelmina questioned, stroking Kai's hair gently.

"Uh Uh." She answered, shaking her head and laying it on Wilhelmina's stomach.

"Come on." Connor coxed, extending his arms towards her.

Kai sighed, sliding down the sheets and onto the floor. "I know my coo to leave...and I can walk, tank you." She answered sassily, as she marched out of the bedroom.

Wilhelmina chuckled, watching as he kicked off his shoes and lounged next to her. His hand reached over to touch Nia's back, still asleep. "What about this one?"

"Leave her..If you wake her up she'll start crying again...took me an hour just to get her to settle down."

"Again?"

"Well when your kidnapped and taken to a foreign country by a strange man it tends to traumatize you."

"Was that the highlight of your day?"

"Hmm.." She answered, pinching the bridge of her nose as she yawned sleepily.

"You okay?" He questioned, touching her forehead with his backhand.

Wilhelmina shrugged, reaching out her hand. Connor smiled, pulling on her hand as she heaved to a sitting position. Looking exhausted as ever, she sat up, her air pulled into loose ponytail and still in her day clothes with a ruffle front blouse and pencil skirt. She yawned again, covering her mouth as she leaned her head against his chest, taking a load off. So many thoughts in one mind tends to cause great exhaustion and for Wilhelmina that didn't even begin to tap the surface of where she was. Still thinking about Grant, even though he was gone, he still haunted her thoughts. Afraid to lose the girls, they went everywhere with her like an extension of her body. Mode, Nico, Connor, Kai, Nia, Audreanna, Connor, Victoria, The Triplets...The triplets...the frickin triplets all circulated in her head.

"Willie?" Connor questioned, her head bobbing in lack of sleep.

"Hmm...my head hurts..." She replied simply.

Again he touched his hand to her forehead. "Your alittle warm too...why don't you lay back down and I'll take care of the girls."

"I'm fine, I just have to-" She stopped, maneuvering her self from the bed. "Make a phone call."

"You can make than phone call laying down...resting." Connor suggested. He looked down at his arm as a nail pierced at his skin and Wilhelmina's grip tightened and she exhaled slowly, her eyes shutting closed. "Willie?"

"I'm fine." She stated firmly, still holding onto his arm. "Just...please don't move."

"Why?"

"I...I don't feel so well..."

Connor looked her over, watching as she breathed in slowly, her hand stroking her stomach soothingly. "Come here." He pulled her into a loving hug, his arms wrapping around her tightly. She rested her head against his chest, exhaling her strength as she slowly slipped from his grip. "Whoah." He acted fast, catching her as she lost her balance. "Stay with me Wils." He instructed, laying her back on the bed.

"I'm fine Connor." Wilhelmina assured, still wavering.

"Don't give me that...What's your doctor's number."

"You don't need to call him...It's just been hectic...I'll be fine...Just give me...a minute."

"No...What's his number?"

"Connor."

"Wilhelmina."

"Connor."

Wilhelmina."

"Connor."

"Wilhelmina."

"We can do this all day."

"Fine...I'll just call my mom and tell her that we will be coming her way for Easter this weekend."

"You wouldn't."

Connor smiled, dialing his blackberry. "Try me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hello Ma-"

"51-813-9025! 51 fricking 6 813 9025!

"Sorry...Deeds done...Get ready for Georgia."

"I hate you." She pouted, rolling her eyes as he turned around. "Big head.." She mumbled childishly. "Wait...What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You had already told your mother that we were coming didn't you?"

"No..." Connor answered, his voice shaking as he watched her eyes narrow from across the room. "...Yes."

"No Connor...You can go but I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"You kicked your mother out because she was horrible to me and now you want me to go to her house?"

"She wants to apologize."

"With a stake knife?"

"Give her a chance."

"How am I suppose to give her a chance when she didn't even bat her eyes before choosing to disrespect me and our family..."

"People change."

"No...I wanna stay with Nico and Audreanna..It's her first Easter."

"They can come too."

"Are you mad? The only reason Nico didn't decapitate your mother in her sleep was because she was pregnant and had heard about prison showers...Now the baby is born and she's seen movies...She'll kill her."

"Wilhelmina this family can't go on hating each other."

"I don't hate you...I hate your mother...there's a distinctive difference."

"Wilhelmina."

"What? She started it."

"And you have the power to end it...Be the bigger person." Wilhelmina growled, narrowing her eyes as she took offense to the statement. Connor coughed, scratching his neck as he looked at her stomach. "No pun intended."

"Okay, Now I really hate you."

"Willie...Just think about it."

"I have alot of other things to think about other than your mother...I have to start work again tomorrow and we have to go..to...his funeral."

Connor watched as her countenance slowly changed. her defenses pulling up. "Willie...You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Of course I do...I have to be there for Nico...As much as she hated her father...They had some good times...and she's hurting right now."

"Do you want me to go with you or.."

"Yeah...I want you there with me...just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"Grant's family just...doesn't like me..When we split he blamed it entirely on me..soooo I'm not exactly like by them.."

"Soo..That's never stopped you."

"But..then..I...I kind of..killed him."

"No you didn't, you fired in self defense."

"But I didn't mean to shoot the shot to kill."

"And you wonder why your stressing." Connor looked and her worried face, pithily climbing into bed with her. She cuddled against him, her sleep factor beginning to set in. She yawned softly, closing her eyes as Connor began to talk.

"Don't think about that...or his family..your going there for Nico and no one else..." He ended, Wilhelmina's snoring putting a period on what he had said.

He smiled, still holding her as she fell into a deep sleep, clutching his side." He tried to get up but her grip was too much. Connor sighed, settling back down with her. "Dinner can wait.." He moved slightly as his phone began to vibrate and he moved to pick it up, knowing it was his mother.

"Don't you dare."

_**NWJ**_

"Wilhelmina c'mon, we're going to be late!" Connor bellowed from the living room, checking his watch every 10 seconds. Growing more and more agitated, he charged into the bedroom only to see Wilhelmina sitting in the floor surrounded by her mountains of shoes. She looked up at her husband, her face wet with tears and Connor's dry with confusion.

"Willie..."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, not wanting to be bothered as she wallowed.

"Wils..." He inched around her, moving to the closet to see what the dogs were up to as they growled from the inside. He peeked over the door, two small long haired Terriers fighting over Connor's rack of Ties...Designer Ties..Armani Ties...New Designer Armani Ties...The rack alone could allow both him and Wilhelmina to retire.

"Wilhelmina..." Connor called out once again, trailing around her shoe mountain. "Why are you not dressed?"

"Because I'm not going."

Connor sighed, bending down to her eye level. "Why..."

"Because I have nothing to wear." She answered simply.

"Wilhelmina your closet is in it's own providence, how do you not have anything to wear?"

"Because I can't fit anything."

"What about the clothes I bought you in the Bahamas?"

"We never broung them."

"Why are you surrounded by shoes?"

"Don't change the subject to try and distract me."

"I'm not...Just...Get ready."

"What do you want me to wear? The air?"

Connor huffed, walking to her closet as she watched him dotingly. He pushed the doors open further, mashing the black button as the rack swung to the black dresses in her closet. He looked in the tag of each dress and then went over to Wilhelmina and looked in the tag of her robe.

She leaned forward, confused. "What are you do-"

"Shhhh." He ordered, walking back to the closet. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes childishly, leaning back on the edge of the bed. Suddenly he reached in, pulling out a black Egyptian neck dress, ruched at the waist along with a black shawl and black flats."

"Flats?" She whined, pleading with him.

"You heard your doctor yesterday...no more heels."

"I want him fired."

"And I want you dressed."

"No."

"Willie..honey...please do not make this day any harder than it has to be..just get dressed and put on the shoes."

"No."

"Willie...Please..just put on the shoes."

"No."

"Pl-"

"No."

"P-"

"No."

"Fine." Connor answered, leaving the room only to come back with a large black garbage bag. He looked at his wife's curious face, stuffing the the surrounding shoes into the bag, hill by hill.

"Connor..what are you doing?"

"If you don't want to get ready than I don't want your shoes taking up 99% of the closet space anymore...so I'm throwing them out."

"No!" Wilhelmina jumped up, grabbing hold of the bag.

Connor ignored her, continuing to fill the large bag to the brim.

"Connor...Give me the bag."

"Go get dressed."

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes in frustration. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, snatching the dress up from the bed. She looked a Connor once more, growling as she neared him. He smiled, kissing her cheek as she passed by, pouting like a child.

"I'll be in the living room!" Connor yelled, placing the bag by the closet.

"I hate you!"She yelled hormonally from the bathroom.

"I love you too darling."


	26. Skinny Places

Sooooooo Sorry about short chapter and long wait...ABSOLUTELY no inspiration and I hate what I wrote because I had writer's block so i hope it's decent :/

_**NWJ**_

Connor drove quietly, his hand covering his wife's on the mid console. His eyes were intent on the road but his mind was focused on Wilhelmina. She was calm, not wanting to talk about anything; Only crying over food and shoes. She seemed to be fine...but he didn't believe what seemed to be he wanted to know what really was.

"Willie..." He called out softly, his thumb massaging her hand.

She looked up sleepily, rubbing her eye with the other hand. "Hmm."

"You feeling okay?"

She shook her head and laid it back against the headrest, her hand running protectively over her large belly.. An exhale escaped her lips as she turned away and drifted asleep.

"Willie..."

"Hmmm..." She mumbled, shifting slightly in the reclined chair.

"Willie...Do you want anything from the store...They have...dough...nuts.."

"What kind?" She questioned softly, not opening her eyes.

"Powd..Choco...Glaze..."

"Powdochocoglaze?"

"It's a new flavor..."

"Connor...Don't taunt me..."

"I'm not trying to...I just want to make sure that your okay..."

"I'm fine."

"Than how come you shook your head?"

"Because I have a dull backache and I am exhausted...I'm wearing flats and a dress that makes me look like Kirstie Alley...My head is pounding..."

His hand moved to her thigh, resting there soothingly. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Let's go back."

"Go back where?"

"To the house."

"Why?"

"The thought of going to that...funeral is making me literally sick...I can't do it."

"What about Nico?"

"Just pull over." She instructed. Connor complied, pulling their Rover over to the side of the wooded area. He pulled out his phone and began to dial, placing the phone on his shoulder.

"Hello...Are you there yet?...Why not?...Well your mother is not feeling well at all so we were going to-...Are you sure-...Do you want to talk to her?" Connor turned to Wilhelmina and extended the phone. "It's Nico...She doesn't want to go either.

Wilhelmina took the phone quickly, pressing it to her ear. "What's wrong?"

_"I can't do this...he's evil...conniving...EVIL...and they hate you mom...How do you expect me to sit amicably with people that hate my mother's guts?"_

"Just act like this was 6 months ago."

_"Mom.._

"Nico don't worry about me...This is about your father."

_"You didn't go to the Senator's funeral..."_

"And I regret it everyday.."

"_But the Senator didn't stab and shoot people..."_

"Nico darling he was a Senator...He probably did...We just don't know anything about it."

_"Mom I really don't want to go...I can't take it."_

Wilhelmina sighed, hearing a piece of herself in Nico. "Fine..don't go but...your going to Georgia next weekend with us."

_"What's in Georgia?"_

Connor chuckled and Wilhelmina smiled, not wanting to give it all away.

"A future murder trial.."

_**NWJ**_

_2 Days Later**  
**_

"Willie..." Connor sung as he tapped her arm. She stirred, turning over in the bed and away from him. "Willie..."

"What?" She called out grouchily, her eyes still closed as she clutched her pillow for dear sleep.

"Wakey wakey shine an-"

"I swear to God, if you finish that rhyme I will stuff Nia's Dr. Seuss book so far down your throat, you'll be pissing 1 fish, 2 fish; Red fish, Blue fish."

"Why so grumpy.." He asked softly, getting into bed next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, one eye open as he threw his arms around her, snuggling her body gently.

"You promised that you'd look at houses with me.."

"Did I?"

"Yes...C'mon Willie..we have to get this done."

She growled, turning over on her back to sit up. "Gosh, you're such a woman."

"Here you go." Connor handed over the laptop, just ignoring her hormonal comment.

"What is this?" She asked sleepily, pointing to the cream two-story home on the screen.

"That is one of our choice houses.."

"How many bedrooms?"

"6."

"How many bathrooms?"

"6."

"Price?"

"4.2 million."

"Nearest school?"

"Chapel Private...Rave reviews."

"Fine, sold." She handed him back the laptop and plonked back down onto the bed.

"Wilhelmina..."

"What..." She whined, not wanting to be bothered at all.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I wasn't feeling _okay_ yesterday and I'm not feeling _okay _today."

"Well..." Connor began typing on his laptop swiftly. "According to my e-mail from BabyCenter you should be irritable, cranky, energetic, in alittle pain, watching out for preterm lab-"

"Did you just say the e-mail from BabyCenter?"

"Oh c'mon Willie...I never got to do this when you were pregnant with the girls...Let me have this."

"Fine..but if you get this, I get sleep."

"Willie..."

"Connor didn't you read the second part...irritable...that's in nicer terms, it actually means I. Will. Kill. You."

_**NWJ**_

"Okay, here is the bedroom...The carpet was just installed and the-Sir?"

Connor looked up from his Blackberry, completely distracted. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said about the carpets?" The realtor asked, growing alittle frustrated with his constant inattention.

"Uh...yeah..yeah just installed."

"Mr. Owens should we postpone this tour..if your otherwise occupied."

"No, no, no I'm just um..texting my wife..She's..uh downstairs in the car and she wanted to know what everything looked like so I sent her a picture.

"She could just come upstairs..."

"She's 7 and a half months pregnant...with triplets...your not going to see her anytime soon."

"Well are you interested in this house?"

"Actually..." He trailed off, stopping to check his vibrating phone. "My wife says that she liked the house in Larchmont better."

"Why? She didn't even see it."

"I showed her the online pictures...And don't get snappy with me...you work for us and if you don't want to be our realtor than we can take our business elsewhere." He looked down back down at the screen. "...bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Mr. Owens...I apologize but we have been at this for 4 months and today we've looked at a total of 11 houses...and we've gotten nowhere."

"Well maybe-" He stopped, his phone vibrating once again in his pocket. "I'll be right back.

The realtor groaned in frustration, plopping back on the couch with her clipboard.

_**NWJ**_

"Your having contractions?" Connor asked breathlessly after he ran down the trough of steps, his arms hanging onto the passenger window.

"What is this April fools? Yes I am having contractions...painful contractions..contractions that hurt...contractions from your big-headed kids-"

"Okay..okay.." Connor stopped her hormonal rant, running around to the other side and hopping in. "I think I saw a hospital 10 minutes away."

"Do you really think that I'm going to go to a hospital in Bronxville? I'm not a barbarian."

"Wilhelmina...how far apart are your contractions."

"Far apart enough to drive back to Manhattan so that I can go see my actual doctor and not some golf-caddy wannabe..."

"Wilhelmina-"

"Irritable, cranky, bitchy, not energetic..upset..impatient-"

"Okay..Okay..driving to Manhattan."

"Thank you honey."

Connor couldn't help but smile, her hormonal imbalance annoying yet cute on her. "So...do we like this house?"

"Connor! I might be going into labor and you waste this time talking about houses?" Connor shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"Oh and..you really need to fire that realtor of yours...skinny bitch...I don't like her.."

"Why because she's skinny?" His eyes went wide in realization of what he had just said.

She growled, pointing to the open road. "Drive."


	27. For Which Love Prevails II

_I know it's been a while but I kind of lost my spark for Wonnor lol when I discovered Danimina...But I had to finish this..I hate leaving things undone so here it is...It's short but it's to the point. "Enjoy!"_

_**-NWJ**_

_10 Years Later_

"Give it!"

"Michael give it!"

"Bailey stop taking my stuff."

"Michael, Bailey, Isaiah give your sisters back their stuff!"

Connor walked in their bedroom, utterly exhausted over the days previous filled with running children and screaming voices. Wilhelmina looked at him, a smirk on her face when she realized what kind of a disciplinarian he was and how he handled the kids, with her not having to do much.

"Nico called...She got to Barabara safely..."

"That's a nice place for a honeymoon...you know...I really like that David guy she married."

"Yeah he's a sweetheart..Great with Adriana."

"Speaking of that...Adriana is in the other room beating up Isaiah.."

"Good times...Good times.."

He looked at her, telling by her cold tone and unimpressed expression, she didn't feel like talking. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just fine.'

"Willie."

"Connor."

"Did my mother cal you?"

"No."

"Then why are you so distant."

"We have 5 kids, do we not?"

"Yes."

"5 freaking kids...5 FIVE, granted I still look amazing but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"There are supposed to be 6."

He looked over and watched as she immediately diverted her attention to the Mode book, not really wanting to go into detail. He touched her leg and she shook her head, not wanting to go there. "Willie..."

"Connor-"

"Colby is-"

"If you tell me he is in heaven, Connor I swear..."

"Okay, okay...but don't be upset over that...Like you said, we have 5 freaking kids...and a grandchild.."

"She is not my grandchild...she is my daughter's daughter..I'm not old enough to have a _grand_ attached to my name."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say...just know that given everything that's happened, we should feel blessed to have what we have anyway."

"Have _you _been talking to your mother lately."

"No, but I experience the feelings you do sometimes too...And that's how I deal with them...sometimes."

"What about the other times."

"Other times I look at my wedding ring." He kissed her cheek and removed the silver band, twirling it between his fingers. "For which Love Prevails..."

She sighed and leaned her head against the dependable chest of her husband, agreeing with him softly. "For Which Love Prevails..."

**II**


End file.
